The Beginning Of The End
by Lolo1208
Summary: Après l'accident, Elena reprend peu à peu connaissance et doit faire face à la réalité. Elle va devenir un vampire. Elle va achever sa transformation avec l'aide des frères Salvatore, de Jérémy et de ses amis. Mais ce qu'ils étaient tous loin de s'imaginer c'est que la transformation d'Elena ne serait que le commencement...
1. Prologue : Second Breath

**The Beginning Of The End**

_Bonjour à tous ! :)_

_Moi c'est Lolo1208 (ou Blue Moon. sur ) et ceci est ma première fanfiction, sur vos l'aurez devinez, The Vampire Diaries ^^ . Ma fanfiction ce situe juste après le final du 3x22, une saison quatre selon mon point de vue en quelque sorte ^^ ._

_Disclaimer__: L'univers de The Vampire Diaries ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis :D Sur ce j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls, 03h57**_

_******Point de vue d'Elena**_

_L'obscurité, la noirceur, une étrange sensation qui me glaçait de l'intérieur, le néant. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de ce passer. Juste un immense vide semblable aux ténèbres s'étalait devant moi. Aussi étrange soit-il je n'avais pas peur. Je n'étais en aucun cas paniquée, triste ou même affolée. Bizarrement je me sentais... bien. Sereine, calme, paisible. Comme... vide. Vide de toute culpabilité, de toutes craintes, de toutes frayeurs. Débarrassée de cet énorme poids qui pesait sur mes épaules. Enfin en paix avec moi même, apaisée._

_Et soudain tout me revins en mémoire, le temps d'un flash. Le baiser échangé avec Stefan. Le complot de mon frère, aider par Matt pour me faire quitter la ville. Ma conversation avec Damon. Rebekah faisant fasse à la voiture. La chute du haut du pont. Et l'accident. Mon dieu l'accident._

_Subitement une lumière blanche d'une vive intensité vint me sortir de ma torpeur. Elle fit rapidement place à un gris sinistre, puis à un noir lugubre au fur et à mesure que j'ouvrais les yeux. Je finis au bout de quelques secondes par discerner des ombres, des formes, qui par la suite devinrent des objets et des meubles. Je compris enfin où je me trouvais. Une morgue. C'est finalement à ce moment précis que la panique commença à m'envahir. Une morgue, pourquoi une morgue ? Brusquement j'entendis un murmure, quasi inaudible._

_- Elena..._

_Je me relevas difficilement, sans pouvoir distinguer qui pouvais bien murmurer mon nom. Encore perdue, prise de vertiges, je m'assis et essayas de reprendre mes esprits pour peut être comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Puis j'entendis, pour la seconde fois, un autre murmure, légèrement plus fort cette fois-ci. Je me concentras un instant pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi et qui murmurait sans cesses mon nom. Quand sans pouvoir expliquer comment, ma concentration dévia sur des bruits de pas qui s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochaient de moi. Aussitôt les bruits de pas ayant cessés les grandes portes qui se trouvaient devant moi s'ouvrir en un fracas assourdissent. C'est une voix différente qui prononça mon nom cette fois-ci, avec une douceur et une tendresse inimaginable. C'est à ce moment là que je reconnus enfin quelque chose qui m' étais familier. Ces yeux, d'un bleu si profond qu'il m'étais impossible de ne pas m'y perdre quand j'y plongeais mon regard._

_- Elena..._

* * *

_Un peu court je sais mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs au fur et à mesure. Alors des avis ? ^^_


	2. Chapter One : Learning To Cope

**Chapitre 1**

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls, 04h03**_

**_Point de vue d'Elena_**

_- __Elena..._

_Damon venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce et s'était placé juste devant moi, me regardant avec ce regard perçant qui avait le don de me faire fondre. Il resta là, muet, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Ce qui était également mon cas, j'étais beaucoup trop perdue, sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Un silence de plomb s'installa durant plusieurs secondes, secondes qui me paraissaient interminables. Secondes durant lesquelles Damon et moi ne nous étions pas quittés des yeux. Quand je finis enfin par dévier mon regard, je regardas autour de moi, essayant de comprendre, de me souvenir. Mais rien, le trou noir._

_Stefan lui, qui était venu se placer à mes côtés, regardait vers le sol. Damon lui n'avait cessé de me regarder. Je rassemblas mes esprits pour tenter de dire quelque chose, ce que je réussie à faire malgré le flou total dans lequel je me trouvais._

_- __Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? dis-je en bégayant légèrement._

_Instantanément après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Stefan leva la tête et me regarda avec un air désolé, effondré. Je pue distinguer à ces yeux rouges et mouillés qu'il avait pleuré. Mon cœur fit un bon à cette vue. Je me tournas ensuite vers Damon, qui ne m'apporta comme réponse qu'un regard triste et compréhensif suivi d'une parole loin d'être rassurante._

_- __Je suis désolé Elena._

_Mon incompréhension ne fit que s'accroître quand il prononça cette phrase._

_- __Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends rien, expliquez moi ?_

_Mais rien. Le silence. Une tristesse et un désespoir énorme m'envahirent quand je crue comprendre ce qui c'était passé._

_- __Oh mon dieu Matt..._

_- __Non Elena, Matt va bien ne t'inquiète pas il est sain et sauf, dis rapidement Stefan en me prenant la main._

_- __Oui, le précieux Quaterback est en parfaite santé dieu merci, intervint Damon en lançant un regard noir à Stefan._

_- __J'ai pu le sauvé à temps Elena, mais pas toi. J'ai, je n'ai pas pu te sauver Elena, tu étais déjà morte quand j'ai voulu te réanimer après t'avoir sorti de la voiture... ajouta Stefan les yeux chargés de larmes, le regard débordant de culpabilité ; culpabilité qui j'en étais sûre n'allait pas s'effacer si vite, ni si facilement._

_J'eus le souffle coupé. J'étais pourtant bien en vie. Une seule explication pouvait justifier ça. La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je devais faire face à la sombre vérité. J'allais être ce que je cherchais à éviter de devenir depuis le début. Devenir ce qui m'horrifiais le plus. Être ce que je cherchais à fuir depuis bien trop longtemps. J'allais devenir un vampire._

_- __Je vais devenir un vampire... _

_- __Oui Elena, tu es en transition. J'étais comme paralysée. Voyant que mes yeux commençaient à se charger de larmes Stefan se mit à me caresser la main. N'ai pas peur Elena, reprit-il, ça va aller tout ira bien. Je suis là, on est là, tu ne seras pas seule Elena on sera tous là pour t'aider ne t'inquiète pas._

_- __Oui Stefan à raison, il sera là pour t'aider, comme tout les autres, répliqua Damon sur un ton toujours aussi ironique en regardant son frère._

_- __On va te ramener au manoir, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour l'instant fais moi confiance, ajouta Stefan en me souriant faiblement._

_- __C'est vrai que ça lui a bien réussit jusque là de te faire confiance frangin, riposta Damon en ajoutant son éternel sourire en coin._

_Une fois arrivée au manoir, je m'isolas dans une des chambres libres pour m'effondrer en larmes, seule, tachant de me faire à l'idée que j'allais devenir ce que j'avais passée tant de temps à fuir._

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre ^^ , n'hésitez pas à poster vos avis, bons ou mauvais :) _


	3. Chapter Two : Continue To Advance

**Chapitre 2**

_**Manoir des Salvatore, 10h27**_

_Le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur la petite ville de Mystic Falls. Les oiseaux chantaient un air léger et paisible qui venait briser l'étrange calme qui régnait et qui donnait une fausse impression de normalité. En apparence la ville de Mystic Falls ressemblait à n'importe quelle ville de la région, c'était sans compter sur son côté surnaturel._

_Tout le petit groupe était réuni depuis bientôt une heure dans l'immense salon de la pension Salvatore. Elena, elle, était toujours à l'étage, s'étant enfermée dans la chambre depuis la veille. Caroline, qui était assise dans le grand canapé, essayait de garder la face malgré tout, mais personne n'était dupe. Ils savaient très bien l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait réellement. Ses yeux rouges ne faisaient que confirmer ce que tous pensaient. Bonnie, qui était assise à ses côtés, avait posée sa main sur la sienne. Matt et Jérémy eux, s'étaient placés en face de Stefan, qui lui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Damon, qui était resté à l'écart n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot._

_- Je suis certaine que je peux trouver une solution, en cherchant bien j'en suis sûre._

_Jérémy qui regardait vers le sol, releva la tête vers Bonnie._

_- Il n'y a pas d'issue possible Bonnie, le sort s'acharne sur nous comme d'habitude._

_Bonnie qui n'avait pas perçu le désespoir dans sa voix continua sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, bien trop occupée par ses pensées._

_- En cherchant en profondeur je découvrirai sûrement quelque chose, je demanderai de l'aide à Emily s'il le faut mais je trouverai, il le faut, et vite. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

_- Sans vouloir te vexer Bonnie, s'il y avait une solution on l'aurait déjà trouvé._

_Bonnie sortie soudain de ses pensées pour lancer un regard noir à Jérémy, qui n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit._

_- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable au moins ?_

_A peine Bonnie eu-t-elle levée la voix qu'un silence religieux tomba. Jérémy n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que Stefan le prit de vitesse._

_- Ce que veut dire Jérémy, Bonnie, c'est que devenir un vampire est une malédiction. Si l'on pouvait éviter de le devenir ça n'en serait plus une. Et même si s'était le cas on l'aurait trouvé la solution, depuis longtemps tu ne croies pas ?_

_Brusquement Bonnie se leva et dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Ce qui la torturait depuis qu'elle avait appris le sort de celle qu'elle considérée comme sa sœur._

_- Elena ne deviendra jamais un vampire c'est bien clair !_

_Tout les regards s'étaient à présent posés sur Bonnie. Puis changèrent bien vite de direction pour se poser sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Bonnie se tourna à son tour et regretta déjà d'avoir exprimé ses sentiments. Elena venait à peine de descendre les escaliers, qu'elle s'était figée net. Elle avait du mal à croire se qu'elle venait d'entendre._

_- Elena je, ce n'est pas ce que, je..._

_Bonnie n'arriva à prononcer que quelques mots qu'Elena la coupa brusquement._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie j'ai compris. Tu préférerai encore me voir morte, que de me voir devenir un vampire._

_Bien que submergée par ses émotions Elena était restée calme, elle n'avait pas crié, mais cette fois sans était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que dorénavant sa meilleure amie allait la haïr pour ce qu'elle allait devenir, un vampire. Elena avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, laissant Bonnie derrière elle, totalement figée. Stefan se leva immédiatement pour la suivre, mais Caroline l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras._

_- Laisse Stefan, j'y vais. Je suis bien placée pour la comprendre, probablement mieux que toi dans ce cas là, expliqua Caroline en lançant un bref regard vers Bonnie, qui n'avait pas bougée d'un millimètre. Stefan accepta en lui lançant un faible sourire et se rassit pendant que Caroline était déjà entrain de monter les marches d'escalier pour rejoindre Elena._

_- Il vaudrait mieux que je m'y mette rapidement. Je vais aller voir Emily, si quelqu'un est en mesure de m'aider, c'est elle._

_Bonnie, encore confuse, s'apprêtait à quitter le manoir quand Jérémy se leva pour la suivre._

_- Bonnie attends, je viens avec toi. Jérémy jeta un bref coup d'œil à Damon pour se tourner ensuite vers Stefan._

_- Il nous reste combien de temps avant qu'elle doive achever sa transition ?_

_- Deux jours tout au plus._

_Jérémy acquiesça tant bien que mal et se mit face à Matt._

_- Je passerais en fin d'après-midi pour t'aider à tout planifier, ça ira ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Jérémy je vais m'occuper de tout. C'est la moindre des choses._

_Jérémy remercia silencieusement Matt et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie pour rejoindre Bonnie qui attendait dehors près de sa voiture. Jérémy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière lorsque elle se posta devant lui pour l'en empêcher._

_- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais, je peux me débrouiller toute seule._

_- C'est ma sœur Bonnie, il ne me reste plus qu'elle. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider._

_Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux. Bonnie savait très bien que Jérémy aimait sa sœur plus que tout et qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Mais se qu'elle était loin d'imaginer c'est qu'il se sentait en partie coupable de sa situation. Bonnie finit par s'écarter pour le laisser monter. Ils partirent tout deux du manoir avec une seule chose en tête. Trouver une solution pour Elena, et vite._

_Dans l'immense salon des Salvatore un court silence s'était installé depuis que Jérémy venait de sortir pour rejoindre Bonnie._

_- Bon, il faut que j'aille à l'église pour organiser l'enterrement de Monsieur Saltzman. Ça risque d'être long, j'essaierai de passer dans la soirée._

_- Tu t'en sortiras seul ? Je veux dire, sans Jérémy ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Stefan, je ne serais pas seul, Mérédith sera là pour m'aider._

_- D'accord. Encore merci Matt, pour tout._

_Matt acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sorti du manoir, laissant Stefan et Damon seuls. Se qui ne présageait rien de bon._


	4. Chapter Three : Find A Solution

_Voilà le chapitre 3 ^^ , un grand merci à toi boubou pour tes encouragements ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**Manoir des Salvatore, 10h39**_

_Caroline hésitait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà devant la porte de la chambre où s'était réfugiée Elena la veille, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Certes elle avait déjà vécu la même épreuve que traversait aujourd'hui son amie, et elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour la comprendre, mais comme tout le monde pouvait le dire, elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour dire les mots justes. Elle essuya ses joues encore baignées de larmes, prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à frapper à la porte._

_- Elena ? C'est moi, Caroline. Je peux entrer ?_

_Elle prit le léger sanglot que venait de laissait échapper la jeune fille pour un oui et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elena était allongée sur le lit et sanglotait durement. Caroline eue un pincement au cœur à cette vue. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, savant pertinemment que des paroles réconfortantes ne seraient qu'inutiles et superflues, elle s'approcha alors du lit, s'assit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elena se redressa alors instantanément et se réfugia dans les bras de son amie. Caroline, d'abord surprise, resserra son étreinte. Elle savait qu'Elena en avait gros sur le cœur, et qu'elle lui parlerait à un moment ou un autre, et seulement quand elle serait prête. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les ravala immédiatement. Elena était dévastée, tout comme elle._

_Pendant ce temps dans le salon..._

_Stefan, ainsi que Damon, était restés muets depuis que Matt était sortit du manoir. Stefan, n'osant regarder son frère, préféré contemplait le sol. Damon quand t' à lui avait le regard figé sur le mur devant lui. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce devenait presque menaçant. Damon se dirigea alors vers le bar et se servit un verre de bourbon._

_- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas retarder l'inévitable._

_Stefan soupira faiblement, toujours occupé dans sa contemplation._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Damon ?_

_- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, la petite sorcière aura beau faire tout se qu'elle peut elle ne trouvera rien._

_- Essayons de rester positif Damon, tachons de garder espoir._

_Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui. Damon, qui avait su rester calme malgré la colère qui bouillait en lui, ne pouvait plus garder se qu'il pensait pour lui._

_- Garder espoir ? Garder espoir ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? La seule once d'espoir qui restait c'est évanouie quand tu as préféré sauvé le bien-aimé Quaterback à la place de ta copine !_

_- Que veux tu que je te dise Damon ? C'était son choix, que voulais tu que je fasses ?_

_- La sortir de là de grès ou de force Stefan, la sauver tout simplement !_

_- En laissant mourir son meilleur ami sous ses yeux, pour qu'elle perde encore une personne à qui elle tient ?_

_- Tu aurais dû la sauver elle, maintenant elle va devenir un vampire et tu devras la regarder tout les jours en sachant que tu aurais pu éviter ça._

_Damon qui se tenait maintenant face à son frère, finit son verre d'une traite, lui lança un dernier regard noir bourré de reproches et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Stefan décida alors de partir chasser. Espérant effacer sa culpabilité durant quelques heures et étancher la soif qui le tiraillait depuis la veille par la même occasion. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'Elena était entre de bonnes mains avec Caroline._

_Chambre de Damon..._

_Damon ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Son meilleur ami était mort sous ses yeux, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout l'avait rejeté et la colère qu'il ressentait envers son frère ne faisait que s'intensifier. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un grand baluchon légèrement usé pour y ranger quelques affaires. Il sortit de la chambre à vitesse vampirique vers le salon pour ne pas alerter les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient trois chambres plus loin de la sienne, et sortit de la maison tranquillement ayant entendu son frère quitter le manoir, partit chasser Tic et Tac selon lui. Le faible sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage à cette pensée s'effaça rapidement. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, quitter Mystic Falls._

_Devant l'église de Mystic Falls..._

_Matt venait d'arriver devant l'église, au volant de la voiture de Stefan qui lui avait gentiment prêté. Il se gara soigneusement, veillant à ne pas abîmer la voiture, avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment on ne sait jamais. Il coupa le contact, retira les clefs en soupirant et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il avait du mal à y croire. Ils avaient tous passé une année inimaginable. Il avait appris l'existence des vampires, des fantômes et des_

_loups -garous. Il avait perdu sa sœur, deux fois, Bonnie était une sorcière, Tyler était un loup-garou, Caroline un vampire, et maintenant il voyait sa meilleure amie obligée de faire un choix et d'en souffrir, par sa faute. Il ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture en veillant à la refermer derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'église. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour effacer son erreur, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est être là, pour l'épauler, et aider à la préparation de l'enterrement d'Alaric était la moindre des choses._

_Ancienne demeure des sorcières..._

_Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'ancienne demeure, où avait été sacrifié de nombreuses sorcières dont Emily. Le voyage s'était passé dans le silence le plus total, Bonnie bien trop occupée à regarder la route et Jérémy observant le paysage, qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol pour finalement entrer dans la pièce qui les intéressés. Bonnie ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit sur le sol en tailleur, avant de poser son grimoire à côté d'elle et de fermer les yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enfin je veux dire, tu ne cherche pas dans ton grimoire ?_

_Bonnie qui essayait de ce concentrer, ouvrit les yeux et dévia son regard sur Jérémy, agacée._

_- Jérémy, il ne nous reste que peu de temps, et j'ai déjà feuilleté le grimoire d'Emily de nombreuses fois auparavant et aucune page ne mentionne ce que nous cherchons. Demander de l'aide aux sorcières est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, et la plus rapide aussi._

_Jérémy acquiesça silencieusement, le regard rivé sur le sol. Bonnie qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ce rendit compte du changement d'humeur du jeune homme. Elle savait bien qu'il avait peur pour sa sœur, tout comme elle, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle le soutenait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Le principal était de trouver une solution pour Elena, rapidement. Bonnie ferma de nouveau les yeux, et tenta d'établir le contact sous le regard inquiet de Jérémy._


	5. Chapter Four : It's Time To Evolve (P1)

**Chapitre 4 (partie 1)**

_**Manoir des Salvatore, 12h17**_

_Caroline avait passé plus d'une heure en compagnie d'Elena, à parler, échangeant toute les deux leurs sentiments et leurs émotions sur ces derniers jours, bien qu'Elena passait plus de temps à garder le silence. Caroline la consola en premier temps et la rassura ensuite sur le faite de devenir un vampire. Elle lui expliqua que Matt allait bien, que tout aller s'arranger avec Bonnie et qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour trouver une alternative à son problème. Et puis elle en vint à parler de la mort d'Alaric, puis de celle de Tyler. Elena vit son amie essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient maintenant en abondance, tout comme les siennes. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras, et restèrent un moment enlacées, chacune se laissant aller à pleurer sans gêne et à profiter du soutient de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Caroline sécha ses larmes et proposa à Elena de lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Malgré les nombreux refus de son amie à ce sujet, Caroline descendit du lit, se dirigea vers la porte et prononça un léger :_

_- Je reviens tout de suite !_

_Elena n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Caroline qui venait de descendre les escaliers se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Elle décida d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur et de voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien y trouver. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, il était quasiment vide. Seul restait une bouteille de lait, deux ou trois citrons, quelques pommes et un vieux bocal de cornichons. Elle soupira et se résigna à fouiller dans les placards, mais sans réel succès. Elle s'apprêta à battre en retraite au bout d'une énième recherche quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur son visage encore rougit par les larmes._

_- Et voilà madame est servie !_

_Caroline entra dans la chambre en souriant, un plateau entre les mains. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit et s'installa face à son amie._

_- Je suis désolée je n'ai trouvé que ça. Le réfrigérateur est presque vide, comme les placards d'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que j'ai réussis à trouver quelque chose._

_Elena remercia Caroline en lui souriant et examina le plateau. Un bol de lait y était posé avec à sa droite deux pommes et un... Elena fit d'abord une drôle de tête avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Caroline qui n'avait pas échappé à la scène laissa échapper un léger rire en attrapant le paquet._

_- Oui j'ai fais exactement la même tête que toi quand j'ai vu ça. Les frères Salvatore qui mangent des céréales c'est déjà dur à imaginer, mais les frères Salvatore qui mangent des Coco Pops, il m'a fallu du temps pour surmonter le choc._

_Elena se mit alors à rire légèrement avant que Caroline n'ajoute le coup de grâce._

_- C'est vrai quoi, Stefan Salvatore le vampire sérieux, super mystérieux qui mange des Coco Pops c'est dur à imaginer mais Damon Salvatore le vampire sarcastique, super cool, Mr bad boy attitude manger des Coco Pops c'est juste impensable, non inimaginable, pire surréaliste._

_Elena se mit à rire comme jamais, suivit de près par son amie qui elle non plus ne pouvait plus contenir son rire. Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne peu à peu._

_- Merci Caroline, je m'excuse d'être aussi égoïste, je ne savais pas pour Tyler je suis désolé, je devrais être là pour toi, comme tu l'a toujours fait pour moi et..._

_- N'en dis pas plus Elena, ne t'en fais pas, on à tous eu notre lot de problème, toi plus que n'importe qui et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, en toute circonstance comme tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi._

_Elena et Caroline se sourirent et s'enlacèrent une énième fois._

_- Bon, ça te gêne si je t'abandonne pour quelques heures ? Matt et seul avec Mérédith pour organiser l'enterrement d'Alaric, je pense que mes talents d'organisatrice seraient les bienvenus et en plus avec mes « dons » particuliers je suis sûre que ça irait nettement plus vite._

_Elena baissa les yeux et perdit son sourire à cette pensée. Alaric était bel et bien mort, tout comme Tyler d'ailleurs. Elle avait dû mal à y croire, toutes les personnes autour d'elle finissaient par mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ne rirait plus avec son professeur d'histoire préféré, qu'elle ne s'entraînerait plus avec lui, qu'elle avait perdu celui qu'elle considérait comme un père. Mais ce qui l'affligeait le plus c'est que Jérémy avait encore perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait par sa faute. Elle avait songé à un moment ne pas achever sa transition, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Jérémy, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par Caroline qui affichait un regard inquiet._

_- Elena ? Elena ? Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux ?_

_- Non non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas-y, va les aider._

_Elena sourit à son amie, mais Caroline n'était pas dupe, et elle ne comptait pas laisser Elena seule, pas dans ces circonstances. Elle sortit alors son téléphone et composa un numéro._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- J'appelle une baby-sitter quelle question._

_- Quoi ?_

_Elena lui lança alors un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-étonné._

_- Relax Elena je plaisante, enfin en quelque sorte, j'appelle Matt pour qu'il vienne te tenir compagnie._

_- Caroline ce n'est pas nécessaire, je..._

_A peine Elena eût-elle ouvert la bouche que Caroline la coupa net._

_- Allô Matt ? C'est Caroline, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir au manoir pour rester avec Elena ?_

_- Oui évidemment, mais j'ai l'enterrement à arranger et Mérédith n'y arrivera jamais seule, je..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Matt, je vais m'occuper de tout. Loin de moi l'idée de laisser Mérédith seule pour tout organiser._

_- Euh, d'accord je, j'arrive tout de suite._

_Caroline raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche._

_- Caroline, je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais, je suis une grande fille à présent._

_Caroline sourit au ton ironique que venait de prendre la jeune femme, ce qui attira l'attention de celle-ci._

_- Je sais que je suis une vraie mère poule, mais je ne pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça. Et puis tu ne vas pas rester toute seule à te morfondre quand même._

_Elena soupira longuement avant de regarder son amie._

_- Je, j'ai, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal._

_Caroline surprise parce que venait de lui avouer Elena fronça les sourcils, avant de retrouver un visage calme._

_- Elena, ne t'en fais pas, l'appel du sang ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut qu'il soit à la surface pour qu'il t'attire, en quelque sorte. Et puis tu n'as pas encore de « pouvoirs », Matt sais ce défendre tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira, c'est un grand garçon._

_Caroline afficha un grand sourire, satisfaite d'avoir reprit les propos qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant. Elena sourit, amusée par la réaction de son amie._

_- D'accord ça va tu m'as eu sur ce coup là, je rends les armes._

_- Bien dans ce cas je savoure joyeusement ma victoire. Tu veux que j'attende que Matt arrive pour partir ou je peux te laisser seule pendant ce temps ?_

_- Tu peux y aller ça ira, ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, sans mauvais jeu de mots._

_- Bon d'accord, je t'appelle quand j'arrive._

_- Caroline, tout ira bien. Que veux qu'il m'arrive en dix minutes ?_

_- Avec la chance que tu as tu serais bien capable de t'étouffer avec un grain de céréale._

_Elena se mit à rire en poussant presque son amie en dehors de la chambre._

_- Allez vas-y !_

_- C'est bon ça va, j'y vais ! Au faite, tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi ?_

_Elena se mit alors à craindre le pire, mais finit par se détendre quand elle vit son amie sourire de toutes ses dents et prononcer une dernière phrase avant de dévaler les escaliers._

_- Mange tes Coco Pops made in Salvatore brothers._

_Elena se mit alors à rire de bon cœur en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Certes elle ne comptait plus les innombrables épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, mais elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive sa famille, ses amies et ses proches seraient toujours là pour elle._

_Devant le manoir..._

_Caroline qui souriait toujours, était fière d'avoir fait retrouver, en quelque sorte, le sourire à son amie. Elle se dirigea alors à pied vers l'église, étant venue en voiture avec Bonnie. Y aller à pied l'importait peu, l'église ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes tout au plus du manoir. Elle s'engagea alors dans le chemin qui longeait la pension quand une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son cou, puis de son dos. Elle ne sentit pas la troisième fléchette l'atteindre, s'étant déjà effondrée sur le sol._


	6. Chapter Four : It's Time To Elvolve (P2)

**Chapitre 4 (partie 2)**

_**Église de Mystic Falls, 12h25**_

_Matt qui s'occupait toujours de l'organisation de l'enterrement, aider par Mérédith, venait à peine de raccrocher avec Caroline. Il prit une grande inspiration et se creusa la tête pour trouver la façon d'expliquer son départ. Il se décida alors chercher Mérédith pour lui expliquer la situation. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin elle discutait avec le pasteur Young, qu'il connaissait depuis de son enfance._

_- Mérédith, désolé de vous interrompre, je pourrais te parler un instant ?_

_- Bien sûr Matt j'arrive, pasteur Young vous m'excusez quelques minutes ?_

_- Évidemment ma chère prenaient votre temps, pendant ce temps je vais continuer à planifier la cérémonie._

_- Merci encore pour votre aide précieuse._

_Le pasteur acquiesça en souriant et s'éloigna pour finalement quitter la pièce. Mérédith inquiète, se tourna vers Matt._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Matt ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Elena ?_

_- Non non ne t'en fais pas elle va bien, il faut juste que je retourne au manoir pour rester avec elle, il ne vaut mieux pas la laisser seule dans une épreuve pareille._

_- Je comprends parfaitement ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai. Certes ça me prendras plus de temps que prévu mais je m'en sortirais._

_- Tu ne seras pas seule, Caroline va venir te rejoindre pour prendre ma place. Avec ses «dons» très spéciaux je suis même sûr quelle sera plus efficace que moi, et c'est sans compter sur son incroyable talent pour l'organisation._

_Mérédith se mit à sourire, sourire que lui rendit Matt avant de s'éloigner pour quitter l'église lorsqu'elle l'interpella._

_- Matt, attends !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je, tu, tu pourrais dire à Elena que je suis désolée. Et que si elle a besoin de parler, je serais là pour l'écouter._

_- D'accord._

_- Merci._

_- C'est normal._

_Matt lui sourit avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le parking. Il déverrouilla la voiture et s'installa à l'intérieur. Il fouilla alors dans ses poches à la recherche des clefs et fut surprit de ne pas les trouver, il aurait pourtant juré les avoir mise dans la poche de sa veste. Il soupira et se résigna à retourner dans l'église pour les chercher. Il sortit de la voiture en refermant la portière derrière lui et se dirigea vers la porte quand il sentit un vent glacial derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut les clefs posées à ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui mais rien, il était seul. Il ramassa alors les clefs, retourna à sa voiture et voulut mettre le contact quand il vu que quelque chose était placé sur le siège passager. Il y ramassa une lettre blanche semblable à l'invitation qu'il avait reçu pour le bal organisé chez les Mikaelson. Son prénom y était joliment inscrit au devant. Il avait des soupçons quand t-a l'auteur de cette lettre, et, préférant ne pas la lire, décida de la ranger soigneusement dans sa poche. Il mit alors le contact et sortit du parking, direction la pension Salvatore._

_Pendant ce temps aux alentours de Mystic Falls..._

_Caroline émergea peu à peu. Elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux, encore affaiblit par la verveine qui se dissipait au fur et à mesure. Malgré l'horrible mal de tête qui la consumait, elle réussit à apercevoir quelqu'un assise à côté d'elle. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lorsque sa vision se clarifia enfin elle reconnut aussitôt la jeune femme qui n'était autre que Rebekah._

_~ Flashback ~_

_Rebekah errait dans la forêt depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, sans but précis, juste pour pouvoir sentir le vent glacial du soir souffler sur son visage et emmêler ses cheveux blonds parfaitement lisse. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait délibérément provoqué la mort de Matt, ainsi que celle d'Elena. En aucun cas elle n'avait voulu ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Alaric avait tué son frère sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle voulait se venger, et le seul moyen de tuer Alaric, était de tuer Elena. Elle surprit une larme couler sur sa joue à la pensée de son frère, qu'elle avait perdu à jamais. Totalement épuisée, elle se décida à rentrer. Quand elle arriva devant l'immense propriété, elle se figea. A la vue de la gigantesque demeure, une pensée amère lui vint en tête. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux ensemble dans cette maison, comme une vraie famille. C'est la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu, la seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde, et on lui avait enlevé._

_- Serait-ce une pointe de nostalgie que je décèle ?_

_Rebekah se retourna subitement pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux._

_- Tyler ? C'est impossible, tu es sensé être mort..._

_- Oh non Tyler n'est pas mort, pas encore dû moins._

_Rebekah ne comprenait plus rien, Tyler vivant ? Serait-ce possible que ?... L'intuition qu'elle avait ne fit que se confirmer quand elle vit un sourire sournois se dessiner sur le visage du jeune hybride. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle arrivait à peine à parler._

_- Nick... c'est impossible... Tu ne peux pas..._

_- Être en vie ? Comme tu peux le voir ma chère sœur il n'y pas plus vivant. Bonnie a su se montrer très coopérative, remarque, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait sauver ses amies, et sa mère par la même occasion._

_- Bonnie ? Mais je croyais que... elle n'est pas assez puissante pour exécuter un tel sort ?_

_- C'est ce que je pensais, elle m'a étonné d'ailleurs. Je ne pensé pas qu'elle avait ça en elle, comme quoi, la magie noire a du bon. Elle va la corrompre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus la différence entre la bonne magie et la mauvaise, ça risque d'être intéressant._

_Rebekah qui n'avait pas quitté son frère des yeux, encore sous le choc, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Klaus, amusé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_- Je reviens d'entre les morts, sain et sauf, toujours aussi beau et élégant bien que je ne sois plus dans mon corps et je n'ai même pas le droit à un câlin ? J'avoue que je suis déçu._

_Rebekah sourit malgré les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, rougie par le froid, et se jeta dans les bras de son frère, qu'elle croyait avoir perdu._

_- J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais, je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de t'avoir perdu._

_Rebekah sera son frère aussi fort qu'elle le pue, et entre deux sanglots continua à se livrer._

_- Je ne pouvais pas accepter de te perdre encore une fois, Alaric devait payer. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, alors j'ai fais ce que je croyais juste. En tuant Elena, j'étais sûre qu'Alaric mourrait avec elle._

_Klaus qui caressait les cheveux blonds de sa sœur se figea net. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle n'avait pas fait ça, elle n'avait pas osé. Il mit fin alors à l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules._

_- Rebekah dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?_

_Il était resté étrangement calme, bien que ses yeux laissaient entrevoir toute la rage et la colère qui venait de le submerger. Rebekah désemparée par le changement d'humeur de son frère, tenta de se justifier comme elle pue._

_- Je, je te croyais mort. Je, j'étais anéantit, je voulais me venger, te venger et je savais qu'en tuant Elena Alaric mourrait aussi, je n'ai pas..._

_Il la tenait maintenant fermement par les épaules, la serrant de plus en plus, avant de lui hurler dessus, hors de lui._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Comment je vais faire pour créer mes hybrides maintenant ? Hein ! Comment !_

_- Nick, tu me fais mal !_

_Rebekah qui était sous le choc ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes._

_- Je, je suis désolée... Nick je t'en pris, je..._

_Klaus, retrouvant son calme, lâcha sa sœur et recula de quelques pas._

_- Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien... Va-t'en..._

_- Nick, non, je..._

_- Va-t'en ! Immédiatement ! Avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter._

_Rebekah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, certes elle aurait pensée qu'il se mettrait en colère, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il réagirait aussi violemment envers elle. Elle lança un dernier regard remplit de regrets envers son frère avant de disparaître dans la nuit._

_Elle courut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit loin de tout. jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pue, assez vite pour que le vent qui fouettait son visage efface les larmes qui coulaient maintenant en abondance sur ses joues. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course forcené, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre pour finir assise sur l'herbe fraîche et humide, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était tellement dévastée par la réaction qu'avait eu son frère envers elle, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle discrètement. Elle sentit soudain une intense douleur au niveau de son abdomen, elle n'eut pas le temps de retirer la fléchette qu'on lui avait tiré qu'une corde imbibée de verveine s'enroula autour de son cou. Elle n'eut le temps d'apercevoir ses agresseurs qu'elle s'évanouit sous la douleur des nombreuses fléchettes plantées dans son corps._

_* Fin du flashback *_

_Caroline regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de camionnette. Elle tenta de bouger les bras et se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée avec des chaînes. Elle tira alors aussi fort qu'elle le put pour tenter de se détacher, mais sans succès._

_- Pas la peine de t'agiter, tu n'arriveras pas à te libérer._

_Caroline se tourna alors vers l'homme qui était au volant et son passager._

_- Pourquoi nous avoir enlevées ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_L'homme qui se trouvait côté passager passa à l'arrière pour se placer face à elle._

_- Chut... ne t'en fais pas tu le seras bien assez tôt, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta voisine, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle a reprit connaissance._

_L'homme lui noua alors le tissu imbibé de verveine autour de la bouche. Caroline laissa échapper un cri de douleur sous l'effet de la brûlure. Malgré la souffrance, Caroline tenta d'écouter la conversation des deux hommes, qui étaient de nouveau côte à côte._

_- Tu crois qu'il les a déjà tous capturé ?_

_- Si ce n'est pas le cas ça ne serait tarder._

_- C'est quoi ça ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, on dirait..._

_- Attention !_

_L'homme braqua brusquement à pleine vitesse ce qui fit faire de nombreux tonneaux à la camionnette. Caroline se retrouva la tête en bas, toujours attachée par les chaînes, qui lui coupaient le sang, des éclats de verre dans les cheveux. Elle n'eut le temps de regarder autour d'elle qu'une force mystérieuse la tira hors de la carcasse de fer. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, complètement étourdie, découvrant l'identité de son sauveur._

_- Tyler ?!_

_Manoir des Salvatore..._

_Elena attendait Matt depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes, assise sur son lit, occupée à regarder dehors. Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un monter les escaliers, et toquer timidement à sa porte._

_- Elena ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Stefan ? Oui bien sûr._

_Stefan entra alors dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit en face de la jeune femme et essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue en lui souriant tendrement._

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Elena lui sourit faiblement et posa sa main sur la sienne._

_- Ça va aller, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de temps._

_Stefan acquiesça en souriant et s'apprêta à se lever pour sortir quand Elena lui attrapa le bras._

_- Stefan attends !_

_Stefan se rassit alors sur le lit et Elena en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stefan resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne se rassoit pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Stefan. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Tu as sauvé Matt comme je te l'avais demandé et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre une autre personne que j'aime, pas encore. Certes, je n'avais jamais voulu devenir un vampire, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour sauver un être que j'aime alors je le referai sans hésiter. Je vais juste avoir besoin de temps..._

_Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte._

_- Ça doit être Matt, Caroline l'a appelé avant de partir aider Mérédith._

_-__ J'y vais._

_Une fois Stefan sortit de la chambre, elle s'allongea et alluma la télévision. Après plusieurs secondes de zapping interminable, elle se décida finalement à les rejoindre. Quand elle descendit les escaliers elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Matt qui avait sonné à la porte._

_- Elena..._

_Elena se figea net. Au milieu du salon se trouvait Stefan entouré d'hommes du shérif, leurs armes pointées sur lui. Non loin de lui se trouvait le shérif Forbes et le pasteur Young, qui avait aidé à la préparation de l'enterrement de John et de Jenna et qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant._

_- Shérif Forbes ? pasteur Young ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Le shérif Forbes s'avança vers Elena un regard chargé de regrets._

_- Je suis désolé Elena, mais ça ne peut plus continuer._

_Au même moment un homme du shérif planta une seringue remplie de verveine dans le cou de Stefan, qu'il ne tarda pas à s'écouler au sol. Elena se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés._

_- Stefan ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ! Vous ne pouvez pas, pourquoi vous faites ça !_

_Je suis désolé Elena, mais pour l'instant les vampires ne peuvent pas rester en liberté, nous allons les enfermer sous l'église en attendant de décider de leur sort._

_- Oh c'est vrai, à propos, Elizabeth... le plan a changé._

_Brusquement un autre homme du shérif attrapa Elena par derrière et lui planta une seringue remplit de sédatif dans le cou._

_- Henry mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Ça fait longtemps que je connais l'existence des vampires, et je sais reconnaître une personne en transition._

_- Il n'a jamais été question d'enfermer Elena !_

_- L'enfermer non, mais la tuer oui, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs._

_Aussitôt le pasteur Young eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme vint se poser sur le visage du shérif qui tomba au sol au bout de quelques secondes._

_- Je suis désolé Elizabeth, mais je ne laisserais personne se mettre sur mon chemin. Dépêchons nous de les ramener à l'église, Matt ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ce qui permettra de nous ramener la dernière pièce du puzzle, Damon Salvatore._


	7. Chapter Four : It's Time To Elvolve (P3)

**Chapitre 4 (partie 3)**

_**Quelque part dans la forêt de Mystic Falls...**_

_- Tyler ?!_

_Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, se promettant en elle même de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, sans prononcer un seul mot. Caroline était au paradis, enlacées dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'elle croyait avoir perdu pour toujours. Klaus quant à lui, était aux anges, profitant des bras de sa belle, s'imprégnant de son odeur._

_- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, j'ai eu tellement peur tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, si tu savais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi._

_Caroline, complètement chamboulée se sera davantage contre celui qu'elle croyait être l'élu de son coeur._

_- Chut... je suis là... tu ne me perdras jamais sweetheart, je te le promets._

_Caroline n'en crue pas ses oreilles, impossible , tout mais pas ça. Elle se recula brusquement. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues. Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois, aussi facilement que la dernière fois._

_- Klaus..._

_Un murmure presque inaudible, qui pourtant, n'échappa pas à l'hybride. Le sourire fière qu'il abordait quand il comprit qu'elle l'avait démasqué s'effaça quand il vit les larmes de la jeune femme coulaient._

_- Caroline je..._

_Trop tard. A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il se prit une gifle monumentale._

_- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! Je n'arrive pas croire que tu m'aimanipulé ! Comment as tu osé ?!_

_Les larmes de la jeune femme laissèrent place à une colère noire._

_- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je parlais à un monstre incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, aucune sensibilité, aucune compassion. Pas une once d'humanité._

_Elle s'interrompit durant une seconde, se rendant compte de la situation. Kaus lui n'avait pas bouger, toujours figé, une regard qui se voulait impassible sur le visage._

_- Mon dieu Tyler... Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Tyler ?!_

_- Ne t'en fais pas il va bien. Bonnie a exécuté un sort et m'a fait rentrer dans son corps pour que je reste en vie, et sauver les votre par la même occasion. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps ton précieux Tyler te sera rendus._

_- Tyler est vivant..._

_Klaus exaspéré, soupira avant de s'éloigner._

_- Oui. Tu viens, j'aimerais retrouver mon corps avant le prochain millénaire._

_- Oui, je... j'arrive..._

_Caroline encore déboussolée, reprit ses esprits et se mit en route à la suite de Klaus, déjà loin devant._

_Ancienne demeure des sorcières..._

_Bonnie tentait de contacter les sorcières depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, sans succès. Jérémy, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, commençait à désespérer._

_- Ça ne sert à rien Bonnie, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu essayes d'établir le contact et toujours rien. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, elles ne veulent pas entrer en contact avec nous, et encore moins nous aider._

_Bonnie exaspérée ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur Jérémy._

_- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre toutes les vingt minutes peut-être que j'arriverai à quelque chose. Et puis on à pas le choix, ce sont les seules qui peuvent nous aider, sauf si tu as une meilleure idée évidemment ?_

_Jérémy fit non de la tête et retourna à la contemplation de ses baskets. Bonnie soupira et reprit avec une voix plus douce._

_- Je, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, c'est, c'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à les atteindre. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, comme si... j'avais perdu quelque chose, je ne sais pas..._

_Jérémy s'interrompit alors dans sa contemplation et dévia son regard sur Bonnie. Il s'approcha alors et s'assit face à elle, en lui prenant les mains. Bonnie surprise, regarda Jérémy d'un air perplexe._

_- Je me disais que je... je pourrais peut-être t'aider._

_- Tu, tu ne peux pas m'aider Jérémy, je veux dire, tu n'as aucun pouvoir._

_- Je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoir, mais je peux voir et parler aux fantômes... et puis je, tu pourrais peut-être utiliser mon énergie pour t'aider, enfin si c'est possible..._

_Bonnie se souvint alors de l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble tous les deux, puis du moment où Jérémy lui avait avoué qu'il voyait des fantômes, dont Vicky et Anna. Et enfin, quand elle avait apprit que Jérémy avait embrassé Anna, lui rappelant tout le mal que ça lui avait fait. Bonnie reprit alors ses esprits sous le regard inquiet de Jérémy, et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait convainquant._

_- On peut toujours essayer._

_Ils fermèrent alors les yeux et se concentrèrent pour tenter d'établir la connexion. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les bougies qui se trouvaient dans la pièce s'allumèrent. Un vent glacial traversa la pièce et fit ouvrir les yeux à Jérémy, qui tenait toujours fermement les mains de Bonnie. Jérémy regarda autour de lui mais fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par Bonnie qui serra davantage leurs mains avant de lâcher un : reste concentré Jérémy. Il obéit et referma les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau. C'est alors que des chuchotements se firent entendre._

_- Va-t'en ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !_

_- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Elena est en transition, existe t-il un moyen pour qu'elle reste humaine ? Je vous en prie s'il y a un moyen dites le nous !_

_Jérémy et Bonnie attendaient une réponse mais ils n'entendirent qu'un silence lugubre._

_- Je vous en prie ! Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais Elena ne mérite pas ça, elle n'a jamais voulu devenir un vampire. Je vous en prie aidez nous !_

_C'est alors que Sheila apparût devant eux, l'air contrarié, bien qu'on pouvait voir une étincelle de compréhension et d'amour dans son regard. Bonnie et Jérémy se levèrent d'un bond, étonnés de la voir apparaître devant eux. Bonnie qui avait les larmes aux yeux se précipita pour enlacer sa grand-mère._

_- Bonjour ma chérie._

_Elles restèrent enlacées une longue minute, avant de se séparer. Sheila dévia son regard sur Jérémy pour le saluer à son tour, puis revint sur Bonnie._

_- Tu ne devrais pas être là Bonnie._

_- J'ai besoin de ton aide grand-mère, Elena est..._

_- En transition, je sais. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider. Tu le sais bien Bonnie, on ne peu pas changer la nature, ni modifier le destin. Ce qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison. C'est parce que c'est sensé arriver, comme l'a choisit l'univers._

_- Un jour tu m'as dit qu'une sorcière devait maintenir l'équilibre de la nature. Elena n'était pas sensée devenir un vampire, si elle reste humaine l'équilibre ne sera pas en danger puisque ce n'était pas son destin de mourir se soir là._

_- Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas t'aider. On ne peut changer le passé, ni modifier le sort d'Elena. Devenir un vampire n'est pas censé être un choix, mais une malédiction. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a aucune solution pour éviter ça._

_Elle marqua une courte pause avant de continuer._

_- C'est maintenant ou jamais si tu veux sauver Elena. Surtout n'oublies pas, ne commets pas cette erreur deux fois Bonnie. Je t'aime ma chérie._

_Puis elle disparut, laissant Bonnie et Jérémy, figés._

_- Qu'est-ce que ta grand-mère voulait dire par c'est maintenant ou jamais pour sauver Elena ?_

_Bonnie s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand son portable se mit à sonner._

_- Matt ? Tout va bien ?... Matt, Matt calme toi je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quoi ?! Mais... ok, tu as essayé de joindre Caroline ? Et Stefan ? Damon ? Ok essaye de le joindre, moi je... je vais essayer de les localiser, fais attention à toi._

_Jérémy, qui n'avait pas quitté Bonnie des yeux se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit le visage livide de la jeune femme._

_- Bonnie ?_

_- Matt... Matt vient d'arriver au manoir et... il a retrouvé le shérif Forbes inanimé dans l'entrée, des seringues éparpillées sur le sol... Elena et Stefan n'y sont pas, ils sont injoignables, tout comme Caroline. Ce n'est pas normal, il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

_Jérémy s'apprêtait à rassurer Bonnie quand ils entendirent tout les deux des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Tyler se trouvait devant eux, suivit par Caroline._

_- Tyler !?_

_Jérémy voulut s'avancer pour prendre son ami qu'il croyait mort dans ses bras mais Bonnie le retint par le bras._

_- Jérémy non ! Il n'est pas celui que tu crois._

_Jérémy n'y comprenait plus rien. Il se tourna alors vers Bonnie, puis vers Caroline, pour enfin poser son regard sur Tyler qui arborait un sourire en coin._

_- Tu devrais écouter ta sorcière petit Gilbert, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être._

_Jérémy eut du mal à y croire._

_- Klaus..._

_- Et oui petit Gilbert, ta sorcière a gentiment accepté de me faire rentrer dans le corps de Tyler pour m'éviter de finir carbonisé. En même temps c'était prévisible, et nécessaire si elle voulait garder sa mère en vie, ainsi que tout les autres._

_Jérémy sidéré, se tourna vers Bonnie qui regardait vers le sol._

_- Oh... je vois, elle ne vous a rien dit..._

_- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps..._

_- Évidement... ne vous en faite pas, dès que j'aurais récupéré mon corps votre précieux Tyler vous sera rendu, et tout redeviendra comme avant dans le meilleur des mondes. Vous savez quoi, j'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin de parler donc... je vais aller chercher mon corps, sans mauvais jeu de mots et quand je reviens on s'y met, ok ?_

_Klaus ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre, qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé. Jérémy se tourna alors vers Bonnie, la colère et la stupéfaction ayant pris le dessus._

_- Bonnie je... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fais ça..._

_- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Si Klaus était tué, ma mère mourrait aussi, tout comme Caroline, Tyler et les autres, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ?!_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir sauvé Klaus si ça voulait dire sauver les autres, mais tu ne nous as rien dis ! Quant es-ce que tu comptais nous dire que Klaus était dans le corps de Tyler ?! Tyler que l'on croyait tous mort !?_

_Caroline voyant que Bonnie ne savait plus quoi répondre, intervint à son tour en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jérémy._

_- Calme toi Jérémy, c'est vrai que Bonnie n'aurait pas dû nous cacher ça, et qu'elle nous a tous bien eue, ajouta Caroline en laissant un regard plein de reproches à son amie, mais on s'occupera de ça plus tard. Il y a quelque chose de plus important à résoudre. Quand je suis sortie du manoir pour aller à l'église aider Mérédith, je me suis faite enlevée et je me suis réveillée dans un fourgon à côté de Rebekah. Tyler, enfin je veux dire Klaus, m'a sortit de là avant que j'entende où ils avaient l'intention de nous livrer, mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'ils travaillaient pour quelqu'un. Dans le peu que j'ai pu entendre j'ai aussi appris que nous n'étions pas les seules destinées à être enlevé._

_- Attends une minute, dans ton résumé tu dis que Klaus ta sauvé, ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais Klaus n'a pas sauvé sa sœur ? Il n'y a pas un truc qui cloche selon vous ?_

_- Figure toi petit Gilbert, que ma sœur mérite une leçon. En tuant Elena, elle m'empêche à tout jamais de créer mes hybrides, ce qui me met légèrement en rage... donc je suis sûr que se faire torturer un peu ne lui fera pas de mal._

_Jérémy et les filles se tournèrent alors vers l'encadrement de porte où Klaus avait pris appui, son cercueil derrière lui. Les trois amis lui lancèrent un regard noir, bourré de reproches. Bonnie se baissa pour récupérer son grimoire, toujours posé sur le sol et se tourna vers Caroline._

_- Pour en revenir à ce que tu as dis, que vous n'étiez pas les seules destinées à être enlevé, Matt m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes. Il a trouvé ta mère évanouie dans l'entrée du manoir, avec des seringues éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, Elena, Stefan et Damon sont introuvables._

_- Et ma mère va bien ?!_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste endormie. Je suis sûre que le fait qu'Elena, Stefan et Damon soient introuvables et que tu te sois faite enlevée au même moment n'est pas une coïncidence. Il se trame quelque chose, et c'est s'en compter sur le fait que les personnes enlevées ou disparues sont toutes des vampires._

_- Ma mère m'a dit il y a quelques jours qu'Alaric nous avait dénoncé au conseil._

_- Maintenant qu'ils savent qui sont les vampires ils veulent tous les exterminer._

_- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ma mère était au manoir ?_

_- Ta mère devait sûrement jouer double jeu. Le conseil avait appris qu'elle savait pour les vampires par l'intermédiaire d'Alaric, si elle voulait se racheter elle devait les aider à arrêter tout ça. Elle leur a fait croire qu'elle était de leur côté, pour mieux nous protéger ensuite. Sauf que quelque chose a dû déraper au manoir quand ils sont venus chercher Stefan, et Elena par la même occasion._

_- C'est plus que probable, sauf que nous ne savons toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça._

_Klaus toujours à l'écart, se mit à applaudir, sont fidèle sourire en coin au lèvres._

_- Bravo ! On peut dire que vous êtes des vrai Sherlock Holmes en herbe. Je peux récupérer mon corps maintenant ?_

_- Si on veux avoir une chance de les retrouver à temps, et en vie il faut faire vite. On pourra se charger de te rendre ton corps après._

_Kaus se mit alors face à Caroline, son sourire charmeur au lèvres._

_- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? C'est vrai après tout, je pourrais très bien forcer Bonnie à me rendre mon corps maintenant en menaçant Jérémy._

_Caroline qui le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, arborait un air confiant._

_- Tu ne ferais pas ça._

_- Ah oui, et pourquoi pas ?_

_Leurs corps étaient maintenant presque collés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_- Parce que si l'on ne fait rien, ta sœur mourra aussi. Et ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que te retrouver seul te plaise beaucoup. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu voulais créer tes hybrides, car tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seul. Maintenant que tu ne peux plus en créer, il ne te reste plus que ta sœur, aussi tordue soit-elle._

_L'expression suffisante de Klaus disparut en même temps que son sourire en coin. Il pouvait manipuler n'importe qui, se cacher derrière son air suffisant et son sourire en coin, personne ne pouvait lire en lui comme Caroline pouvait le faire et il le savait. Ce qu'il adorait et qui l'agaçait à la fois._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, il faudrait faire vite. Je me sens, comment dire... oppressé dans ce corps._

_Bonnie ouvrit alors son grimoire et en sortit une carte de Mystic Falls._

_- Mystic Falls ? Tu es sûre que ceux qui sont à l'origine de se plan ne ferait pas ça hors de la ville ?_

_Bonnie attrapa le couteau qui se trouvait sur l'étagère, à sa droite, et se mit à genoux devant la carte dépliée._

_- C'est le Conseil des Fondateurs qui cherchent à exterminer les vampires, en aucun cas ils ne souhaiteraient faire ça ailleurs, rien que pour l'aspect symbolique. Jérémy tu veux bien ?_

_Jérémy s'avança alors vers Bonnie et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle entailla avec le couteau. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la carte, pendant que Bonnie commençait à réciter l'incantation voulue. Au bout de quelques secondes le peu de sang tombé sur la carte se mit à bouger, attirant l'attention de Jérémy et de Caroline. Bonnie elle, avait toujours les yeux fermés, occupée à réciter l'incantation. Klaus quant à lui, semblait plus intéressé par Caroline que par la carte. Quand le sang finit enfin sa course sur un point de la carte, la surprise fut totale._

_- L'église ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi là-bas ?_

_- Si l'on réfléchit bien, le pasteur Young fait partit du conseil, il compte parmi l'une des nombreuses familles fondatrices._

_- Il y a des caves sous l'église, il pourrait très bien les avoir enfermés là._

_- Mais le pasteur Young n'aurait jamais fait ça, il nous connaît depuis notre enfance, c'est même lui qui à organisé l'enterrement de Jenna, et John. Pourquoi il s'en prendrait à nous ?_

_- Il fait partit du conseil donc il hait les vampires, ce qui est logique. Il va chercher à nous exterminer les uns après les autres._

_- Le bel exemple de la foi assombrie le jugement._

_- Très utile Klaus, merci._

_- Encore fâchée sweetheart ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es plutôt rancunière._

_Caroline commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur, ce qui n'échappa à Bonnie qui jouait à présent le rôle de l'arbitre._

_- Ok temps mort ! Si l'on veut avoir une chance de retrouver nos amis en vie, ainsi que ta sœur Klaus, nous devrions agir, et vite. S'ils veulent se débarrasser des vampires ils vont le faire le rapidement, pour être sûr d'y arriver cette fois._

_- Bien dans ce cas. Plus vite le problème sera réglé, plus vite je récupérerais mon corps._

_Klaus qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, vu que Caroline se leva pour le suivre. Il se mit alors face à elle, lui bloquant le passage._

_- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?_

_- A ton avis ? Je viens avec toi._

_Caroline voulut passer mais Klaus l'en empêcha une seconde fois._

_- Je ne crois pas non. Tu restes ici._

_- Quoi ?! Tu penses sincèrement que tu vas me donner des ordres ?_

_- Je peux t'hypnotiser aussi, comme ça tu seras toute gentille avec moi et très obéissance par la même occasion._

_- Tu n'oserais pas._

_Caroline lança un regard de défi à Klaus qui ne comptait pas baisser les armes._

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici alors que mes amis sont sur le point de se faire tuer ?!_

_- Raison de plus pour que tu ne bouges pas d'ici. ils cherchent à éliminer les vampires, et oh mais attends... tu es un vampire. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses capturée encore une fois, c'est épuisant de te sauver la vie._

_Caroline fulminait de l'intérieur. Elle eue à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait déjà disparut._

_- D'un côté il a raison._

_Caroline se tourna alors vers Jérémy, les yeux grands comme deux soucoupes._

_- Ce que veut dire Jérémy, c'est que tu seras plus utile ici, tiens._

_Bonnie lui tendit son portable._

_- Tu pourrais appeler Mérédith, elle est peut-être encore à l'église. Si c'est le cas il faut la prévenir, elle pourrait être en danger elle aussi. Si Alaric à prévenu le Conseil qu'elle utilisait du sang de vampire au sein de l'hôpital, ça pourrait mal tourner._

_Caroline attrapa le téléphone, résignée._

_- Bien puisque je ne peux servir à rien d'autre._

_- Tu sais très bien que..._

_- Oui oui je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, comme toujours._

_Caroline quitta la pièce, laissant Jérémy et Bonnie seuls. Bonnie ouvrit alors son grimoire et commença à chercher._

_- A quoi tu joues exactement ?_

_- Je cherche le même sort qu'avait utiliser Luka pour entrer à la pension et retirer la dague à Elijah. Comme ça je pourrais me projeter dans l'église. Je serais invisible, personne ne pourra me voir, mais je pourrais toujours interagir avec les choses aux alentours._

_- Tu oublies comment il a fini... Mais je ne parle pas de ça, je parle du fait que tu veuilles rendre son corps à Klaus. Tu oublies ce qu'a dit ta grand-mère ? Ne commets pas cette erreur deux fois... tu ne penses pas qu'elle parlait de ça ? Du fait de remettre Klaus dans son corps ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien Jérémy. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si l'on ne fait rien maintenant Elena et les autres vont mourir, et je ne compte pas laisser leurs vies entre les mains de Klaus._

_Jérémy savait que Bonnie, qui venait de replonger son nez dans le grimoire, essayait d'éluder la question. Mais il savait aussi parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. S'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, sa sœur ainsi que tout les autres seraient tués. Il avait déjà cru la perdre deux fois auparavant, celle-ci était celle de trop._


	8. Chapter Four : It's Time To Elvolve (P4)

Hello ! :D

Je reviens pour poster la quatrième et dernière partie du chapitre quatre ^^ J'en profite pour remercier pioupiou14 pour son commentaire, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi :) encore merci ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 (partie 4)**

_**Quelque part aux alentours de Denver...**_

_Damon conduisait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, les cheveux au vent, profitant du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau et qui irradiait en ce début d'après-midi. La radio à fond, il profitait d'une journée sans soucis. Une journée sans avoir à s'occuper des problèmes habituels, loin de Mystic Falls, loin de son frère... loin d'Elena. A cette pensée il eut un léger pincement au cœur. Certes il aimait son frère, bien que beaucoup de monde puisse en douter, mais il ne pouvait pas digérer le faite qu'il est sauvé Matt à la place de celle qu'il aimait. Un nouveau pincement au cœur se fit sentir quand il se mit à penser à la jeune femme. En choisissant son frère elle l'avait repoussé une nouvelle fois, celle de trop. Le marché qu'il avait passé avec son frère n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée après tout._

_Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son portable qui sonnait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Agacé, il attrapa son portable. Il fut mi-exaspéré, mi-surpris quand il découvrit l'identité de celui qui tentait de le joindre._

_- Tiens tiens monsieur le roi du bal de promo._

_- Damon ?! Où es-tu ?_

_- Comment ça où je suis ?! Tu as déjà un sacré culot de m'appeler après ce qui vient de se passer, et maintenant tu oses me demander où je suis ?! Fais attention bus boy, le choc de l'accident a dû exacerber ta confiance en toi, ainsi que ton ego par la même occasion._

_- Damon je ne plaisante pas._

_- Attention, si tu commence à devenir désagréable je vais raccrocher... attends, je t'entends mal, je passe sous un tunnel, allô ? Allô ? Bon on se rappelle plus tard !_

_- Damon s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Matt hurler dans le téléphone._

_- Damon je ne plaisante pas ! C'est Elena !_

_Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt qu'il entendit le nom de la jeune femme. Il reprit immédiatement le téléphone posé sur ses genoux, plus sérieux que jamais._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Matt résuma alors la situation à Damon, qui commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur._

_- J'arrive. Quant à toi essaie de réveiller Liz, elle pourra sûrement nous aider._

_Damon ne laissa pas le temps à Matt de répondre et raccrocha subitement avant de jeter son portable sur le siège passager. Il tourna brusquement le volant, manquant d'emplafonner la voiture qui arrivait dans sa direction et fit demi tour, pied au plancher. Il en voulait à la jeune femme, et il n'allait pas pardonner à son frère de si tôt, mais un chose était sûre, il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à eux._

_Mystic Falls..._

_Le noir. Le flou total... une nouvelle fois. Je sentais le sang qui coulait dans mes veines tambouriner à l'intérieur de ma tête, ne faisant qu'aggraver un mal de crâne insoutenable. Mes yeux qui demeuraient clos, parvinrent à s'ouvrir difficilement. Je vint poser ma main anormalement pâle sur mon cou, encore douloureux à cause de la seringue de verveine qui y avait été planté. Je fis de mon mieux pour rassembler mes esprits et tenter de me relever mais en vain, j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour ça. Mon corps était comme vidé de toute énergie, comme si je m'éteignais peu à peu. Malgré l'épuisement, je parvint à distinguer un voix de l'autre côté du mur sur lequel je m'étais appuyée._

_- Elena ? Elena c'est moi, tu vas bien ?_

_Je posa ma main contre le mur, légèrement rassurée d'entendre une voix qui m'était familière, celle de Stefan._

_- Stefan... je, je vais bien et toi ?_

_- Ça va ne t'en fais pas, comment tu te sens ?_

_- Je... je suis fatiguée, j'ai des vertiges... je suis, comme vidée._

_Stefan reposa sa tête contre le mur et resta silencieux._

_- Stefan qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu dois te nourrir Elena..._

_- Et.. il.. il me reste combien de temps ?_

_Stefan resta silencieux un nouvelle fois, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons d'Elena._

_- Plus beaucoup n'est-ce pas..._

_Stefan toujours silencieux, sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux._

_- Stefan... i'm dying..._

_Une larme roula sur la joue de Stefan, suivie d'une seconde. Il posa à son tour sa main contre le mur._

_- Écoute moi bien Elena, tout va s'arranger. Matt devait venir au manoir avant que l'on se fasse enlever, il a dû y arriver depuis longtemps. En voyant le manoir vide il a forcément prévenu les autres, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Elena je te le promets, personne. I love you so much..._

_Rebekah qui se trouvait non loin de là, avait entendu la scène. Elle se surpris à sourire. Certes elle en voulait à Elena et elle ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, tout comme Stefan, mais elle appréciait la relation solide qui les unissaient l'un à l'autre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait espéré entretenir une relation aussi forte avec quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'avec un membre de sa famille. Plongeant dans une certaine nostalgie, elle se ressaisit brusquement et effaça le sourire dessiné sur son visage._

_- C'est vraiment trop mignon._

_Elena et Stefan qui était toujours adossés au mur, ne mirent pas longtemps à identifier la personne qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux._

_- Rebekah ?!_

_Rebekah afficha alors un fière sourire sur le visage._

_- Vous êtes vraiment adorable à parler en même temps vous savez. Et oui Rebekah, je suis sûre que vous devez être ravis que je sois là avec vous. Comme ça on va se faire torturer tous ensemble, c'est pas génial ? Ça va vous permettre de vous venger un peu en quelque sorte._

_Stefan s'apprêtait à répondre mais Elena le devança._

_- Tu te trompes Rebekah..._

_- Ah oui ? En quoi exactement ? Tu vas devenir un vampire par ma faute, enfin si l'on sort d'ici vivant évidemment, alors il serait normal que tu m'en veuilles après tout. Me voir souffrir sera une petite vengeance pour toi, une petite victoire personnelle en quelque sorte._

_- C'est là que tu fais erreur Rebekah... contrairement à toi je ne me réjouie pas du malheur des autres, peut importe ma relation et mes sentiments envers eux... c'est ça la différence entre toi et moi._

_Rebekah ne savant pas quoi répondre, resta muette, son sourire ayant disparut de son visage anormalement livide. Le silence qui régnait désormais fut rompu par un grincement de porte qui provenait d'un peu plus haut. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et ils eurent du mal à en croire leur yeux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'est pas la personne à qui ils s'attendaient._

_- Tyler !?_

_Rebekah, beaucoup moins surprise de le voir, arborait de nouveau un grand sourire sur le visage._

_- Pas exactement non. Vous vous souvenez de mon frère, Klaus ?_

_Stefan et Elena étaient complètement perdus. Klaus était sensé être mort, tout comme Tyler qui se tenait à présent devant eux._

_- Je finis vraiment par me lasser à force de raconter cette histoire... Bonnie m'a fait rentrer dans le corps de votre cher ami Tyler pour que je reste en vie et que vous le restiez aussi par la même occasion. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je retrouverai très bientôt mon corps et vous votre cher Tyler par la même occasion._

_- C'est impossible..._

_- Tu ne devrais jamais dire jamais ma chère Elena._

_- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tu comptes faire la causette longtemps ? J'aimerais bien que tu me sortes de là avant que le pasteur et ses sbires reviennent._

_Klaus qui avait toujours son éternel sourire en coin sur le visage se tourna vers sa sœur._

_- En parlant du loup... je les entends arriver, ils devraient être là dans à peine quelques minutes. Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais y aller, et vite._

_- Quoi !? Co... comment ça tu dois y aller !? Nick, tu, tu ne vas pas me laisser enfermée ici quand même !?_

_- J'ai bien peur que si... je suis juste venus te faire un petit coucou et voir comment tu allais, je n'ai jamais compté te libérer... ni toi, ni vous d'ailleurs, ajouta Klaus en lançant un bref regard en direction de Stefan et Elena._

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère !?_

_Rebekah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le sourire qu'on avait pu lire sur son visage avait laissé place à une mine désespérée, contrairement à Klaus qui lui n'avait pas changé d'expression._

_- Pas du tout. Tu as gâché la seule chance que j'avais de créer des hybrides, je pense que te faire torturer un peu te fera le plus grand bien. Et qui sais, ça t'apprendra peut-être à mieux te comporter... Bye bye sœurette._

_Rebekah n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que Klaus s'était déjà évaporé. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme roula sur sa joue. Une fois de plus son frère l'avait abandonné. En cet instant elle aurait voulu mourir, pour ne plus avoir à ressentir cette profonde douleur qui la tourmentait depuis bien trop longtemps. Si elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur sa famille, sur qui donc ?_

_Manoir des Salvatore..._

_Damon qui roulait désormais à une vitesse inimaginable ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au manoir, toujours aussi à cran. En entrant dans la pension il ne tarda pas à trouver Matt qui était installé au salon, Liz qui commençait à émerger à ses côtés. Furieux, Damon attrapa Matt par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur grâce à sa vitesse vampirique._

_- Ça fait un moment déjà que je joue au gentil petit vampire et j'avoue que ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer, alors si tu ne veux pas que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter par la suite tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout les détails et vite !_

_Matt commençait à suffoquer entre les mains de Damon qui se resserrées un peu plus contre son cou au fur et à mesure. Liz qui était à présent complètement lucide, posa sa main sur le bras de Damon._

_- Damon lâche-le je t'en supplie ! Je sais où son Elena et Stefan et si l'on veut les retrouver il faut faire vite. Ils ne sont sûrement pas les seuls à avoir été capturé le conseil veut éliminer tout les vampires de la ville, ma fille à probablement était emmenée aussi._

_Damon lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Matt, et se tourna vers Liz._

_- Vous avez moins d'une minute pour développer._

_Liz expliqua alors rapidement à Damon que c'était le Pasteur Young qui était à l'origine de cette affaire et qu'il avait sans doute enfermé les vampire dans le sous-sol de l'église._

_- Bien, Liz vous venez avec moi. Quant à toi tu ferais mieux de rester là si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et pour de bon cette fois._

_- Hors de question, je viens avec vous. Il est inconcevable que je reste ici alors qu'Elena et les autres sont en danger._

_Damon s'apprêtait à protester, mais il se ravisa. Ça ne servais à rien d'essayer de le raisonner, et puis il n'avait pas le temps pour ça._

_- Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver les miches en cas de pépin !_

_Matt acquiesça avant de sortir du manoir, précédé de Damon et de Liz._

_Mystic Falls, sous-sol de l'église..._

_La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Elena qui commençait déjà à s'éteindre, s'étant évanouie plusieurs fois. Une voix prononçant son nom la réveilla une nouvelle fois. Une voix différente, mais qu'elle connaissait tout aussi bien._

_- Elena... Elena..._

_Quant elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle vit devant-elle un visage familier. Le visage d'une personne qu'elle croyait être son ami il y a seulement quelques heures._

_- Pasteur Young..._

_- Chut... économise tes forces, ça serait dommage que tu t'éteignes aussi vite._

_Elena se redressa du mieux qu'elle pût, de plus en plus faible._

_- Pourquoi vous faites ça... Vous étiez l'ami de mes parents... vous nous avez tous vu grandir au fil du temps, pourquoi vouloir nous tuer..._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix ma chère Elena, et j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal. Mais maintenant que tu vas devenir un vampire je n'ai pas d'autre solution, je dois te laisser mourir, et tuer tout les vampires de cette ville, y compris tes amis._

_- Non je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît._

_Le pasteur ouvrit alors la cellule d'Elena et y entra, refermant la porte derrière lui._

_- Chut... calme toi Elena, ne t'agite pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas laisser les vampires de cette ville en vie. Les vampires sont des créatures abominables, ils tuent des gens innocents et se nourrissent de leur sang. Des êtres aussi mauvais ne sont pas sensés survivre, et encore moins errer en liberté. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai dû faire quitter la ville à ma fille il y a cinq ans. Quand j'ai découvert l'existence des vampires j'ai su que plus personne ne serait en sécurité, et j'avais raison. Mais ce problème sera bientôt résolu, une bonne fois pour toute._

_- Ne l'approchez pas !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan, tu seras le prochain._

_Le pasteur Young se posta alors devant-elle et sortit une arme de sa poche._

_- Quoique tu puisses penser Elena, je t'apprécie énormément, et c'est pour ça que je dois te tuer. Tes parents auraient eu honte de te voir devenir un vampire, ton père plus particulièrement. Tu sais, il a passait sa vie à haïr les vampires. Te voir en devenir un, ça l'aurait tué j'en suis sûr._

_Une première larme roula sur la joue d'Elena, suivie d'une seconde._

_- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne souffriras pas. Tu es tellement faible qu'une seule fléchette de tranquillisant réussira à t'endormir, pour l'éternité._

_- Ne la touchez pas !_

_Le pasteur pointa son arme sur Elena._

_- Je suis désolé Elena..._

_- Non !_

_Le pasteur s'apprêtait à tirer quand un bruit de verre brisé provenant de l'étage au dessus interrompit le silence._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore... je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Le pasteur rangea alors son arme dans sa veste et monta à l'étage. A peine eut-il finit de monter les marches que Bonnie apparut devant la cellule d'Elena._

_- Bonnie..._

_- Je suis là Elena, ne t'en fais pas je vais vous sortir d'ici._

_Bonnie ouvra alors la cellule de son amie le plus silencieusement possible avant de l'aider à se lever._

_- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, le temps de faire sortir Stefan et on s'en va d'ici._

_Bonnie eut à peine le temps de lâcher les mains d'Elena, qu'elle commençait déjà à disparaître._

_- Bonnie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Oh non... quelqu'un est en train d'interrompre la connexion._

_Elena vit soudain son amie s'évaporer sous ses yeux, la laissant plantée seule devant la cellule._

_Ancienne demeure des sorcières..._

_Bonnie reprit brusquement conscience sous les yeux inquiets de Caroline et Jérémy._

_- Qui à interrompu la connexion ?!_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bonnie ? Caroline et moi n'avons pas bougé d'un iota._

_Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle que chose mais un vent glacial suivit d'un chuchotement l'a prit au dépourvu._

_- Cesses d'interférer dans le déroulement des choses..._

_- Si je ne fais rien elle va mourir, ils vont mourir !_

_- Tu n'es pas sensée utiliser ta magie pour changer le cours du destin..._

_Bonnie qui avait les larmes aux yeux ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère._

_- A quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs si c'est pour laisser mourir les personnes qu'on aime !_

_Elle n'eut cette fois aucune réponse, le silence._

_- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!_

_Caroline s'approcha alors de son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule._

_- Bonnie calme toi, pendant que tu étais inconsciente Matt à téléphoné. Il a réussit à joindre Damon, il arrive, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas il va les sauver._

_- Elena est en train de mourir Caroline, ils n'arriveront peut-être pas à temps..._

_- On a un autre problème figurez vous..._

_Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'origine de cette voix et découvrirent Klaus, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte._

_- Je veux récupérer mon corps, maintenant._

_-__ On a d'autres problèmes à régler avant de penser à te rendre ton corps Klaus._

_- Bien, j'ai été assez patient je crois._

_Klaus se jeta soudainement sur Jérémy et l'attrapa par le cou._

_- Tu vas me rendre mon corps maintenant, ou le petit Gilbert aura la nuque brisé en moins de deux secondes._

_- Klaus lâche-le !_

_Klaus tourna la tête vers Caroline mais ne fléchit pas._

_- Tu as dix secondes pour faire ton choix ma petite sorcière, dix, neuf..._

_- Bonnie non, ta grand-mère t'a mis en garde..._

_- Huit, sept, six..._

_- Jérémy..._

_- Cinq, quatre, trois..._

_- Bonnie non..._

_- Klaus lâche-le je t'en prie !_

_- Deux, un..._

_- C'est d'accord !_

_Klaus lâcha alors Jérémy sous les yeux haineux de Bonnie et Caroline, qui s'agenouilla près de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien avant de poser son regard sur Klaus._

_- Tu n'es qu'un monstre..._

_Klaus lui jeta un regard qui se voulait impassible avant de se tourner vers Bonnie._

_- Plus vite tu me rendra mon corps, plus vite tu pourras aider Elena._

_Bonnie qui arborait un regard assassin sur le visage, attrapa son grimoire._

_- Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps, place toi à côté du cercueil._

_Bonnie commença alors à réciter la formule voulue. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les bougies s'allumèrent, toutes en même temps, tout comme l'immense cheminée qui se trouvait à leur droite._

_- Bonnie non..._

_Klaus s'écroula au sol, immédiatement après que Bonnie est terminée de réciter son incantation. Le cercueil s'ouvrit soudain brusquement, rompant le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce. Klaus en sortit lentement, la mine encore grisâtre, des veines profondément sombre marquées sur son visage. Personne n'osait bouger, à part Caroline qui s'était précipitée au côté de Tyler, son visage posé sur ses genoux._

_- Et Tyler !? Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?!_

_Klaus qui n'avait mis que quelques secondes pour retrouver des couleurs, détourna son regard vers Caroline._

_- Son âme à retrouvé son corps, il n'a plus qu'à reprendre connaissance maintenant. Ça ne devrait pas être long._

_Klaus lança un dernier regard à Caroline et s'évapora dans la nature._

_Caroline posa ensuite son regard sur Bonnie, et fut surprise de découvrir un air ahuri sur le visage de son amie._

_- Bonnie ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- L'âme..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Son âme..._

_- D'accord... ça va aller, assis-toi, le sort devait être tellement puissant que ça lui à embrouillé le cerveau._

_Bonnie attrapa subitement son grimoire et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur._

_- Bonnie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Se que Klaus à dit..._

_- Oui... tu peux préciser ?_

_- Sur le fait que l'âme de Tyler ait retrouvé son corps, j'ai déjà lu un sort dans ce genre dans le grimoire._

_- Mais je croyais que les vampires n'avaient pas d'âme, sans vouloir te vexer Caroline._

_- Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Oui, normalement les vampires sont censés être dépourvus de leurs âmes. Mais Tyler est un hybride, donc à moitié vampire, à moitié loups-garous, et les loups-garous sont humains en quelque sorte, donc, Tyler doit toujours avoir son âme._

_- Et..._

_- Et, comme Elena n'est pas encore un vampire mais qu'elle est en transition, son âme est coincée entre les deux mondes. Voilà, là !_

_Caroline et Jérémy se penchèrent alors sur la page du grimoire que Bonnie avait désigné._

_- Ce sort permet de retrouver une âme égarée, si j'arrive à récupéré l'âme d'Elena, elle pourra rester humaine._

_- Tu es sûre de ton coup Bonnie ? Si l'on pouvait éviter de devenir un vampire aussi facilement tu ne croies pas que ça se serait ? Je le sens mal..._

_- Moi aussi Bonnie, d'ailleurs regarde ce qui est marqué ici... il est fait mention de magie noire. De plus ta grand-mère t'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas modifier l'avenir._

_- Je ne compte pas modifier l'avenir Jérémy, Elena n'était pas sensée devenir un vampire._

_- Bonnie, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..._

_- C'est de la magie noire Bonnie..._

_- Si l'on ne fait rien Elena va mourir ! Je l'ai vu avant que les sorcières rompent le contact, elle est totalement vidée de toute énergie ! Elle ne tiendra pas assez longtemps, Damon arrivera trop tard et l'on perdra Elena, pour toujours cette fois-ci... c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?!_

_Bonnie ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle commença à lire à voix haute la formule nécessaire. Au bout de quelques secondes les bougies ainsi que la cheminée se rallumèrent une énième fois, dans une parfaite synchronisation, mais s'éteignirent presque immédiatement alors que Bonnie réciter toujours l'incantation._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

_Jérémy qui s'apprêtait à répondre fut interrompu par un vent froid qui s'était introduit dans la pièce et qui fit voler les quelques feuilles détachées qui se trouvaient dans le grimoire de Bonnie._

_- C'est pas normal Caroline, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Il faut arrêter Bonnie, maintenant !_

_Ils devaient à présent crier pour se faire entendre, le vent étant devenu si fort qu'il étouffait leurs voix._

_- C'est pas vrai Jérémy regarde !_

_Jérémy se tourna à son tour vers Bonnie, qui saignait abondamment du nez._

_- Bonnie !_

_Jérémy se dirigea alors vers Bonnie mais fut plaqué contre le mur, suivit de Caroline, par le vent qui était devenu incroyablement violent, semblable à une tornade._

_- Jérémy je n'arrive pas à bouger !_

_Jérémy tenta à son tour de se dégager mais il resta étrangement collé au mur._

_- Il faut faire quelque chose !_

_Bonnie se mit soudain à hurler en se recroquevillant sur elle même, la tête entre ses mains, puis plus rien. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente. Le vent avait cessé, libérant par la même occasion Jérémy et Caroline. Plus de bougies allumées, ni de cheminée embrasée. Jérémy se jeta sur Bonnie pour vérifier si elle allait bien, précédé par Caroline qui se dirigea ensuite vers Tyler._

_- Ils respirent, tout les deux._

_Après quelques secondes d'inquiétude Bonnie se réveilla, précédée par Tyler. Il resta muet, prenant juste celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras, profitant de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Bonnie elle, ne prononça qu'une seule phrase._

_- J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs..._

_Au même moment..._

_Elena n'avait pas rêvé, son amie venait bien de disparaître devant ses yeux, la laissant planté là. Elle se laissa glissée contre le mur, complètement vidée._

_- Elena !? Elena qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

_- Je ne sens plus mes jambes Stefan..._

_- Elena tient le coup je t'en prie..._

_On entendit soudain une porte claquer, suivit de bruits de pas dans l'escalier laissant apparaître le pasteur Young, un air ahuri sur le visage._

_- Mais comment... comment as tu fais pour sortir de ta cellule ? Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Il sortit alors l'arme de sa poche et la pointa à nouveau sur Elena, qui était à présent étendue sur le sol._

_- Pardonne-moi, Elena..._

_- No !_

_Il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à tirer quand un des hommes du shérif dégringola les escaliers._

_- Qu'est-ce que..._

_Le pasteur n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'écroula au sol lourdement, la nuque brisée. Damon se précipita ensuite vers Elena qui était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente._

_- Elena, hé... c'est moi, Damon..._

_Elle ne répondit pas._

_Liz arriva soudainement, précédée par Matt._

_- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de le tuer._

_- Je n'avais pas le choix._

_Liz fit sortir Stefan, mais pas Rebekah, que personne n'avait remarqué. Ils se précipitèrent tous autour de la jeune femme, Damon la tenant dans ses bras, et Stefan lui caressant la main. Damon posa ses doigts sur son cou pour tenter de sentir son pouls, quasiment nul. Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux._

_Matt sortit alors un couteau suisse de sa poche et s'entailla le poignet avant de le tendre vers Elena._

_- Elle a besoin de sang, vous croyez que..._

_Stefan acquiesça avant que Matt colle son poignet sur la bouche d'Elena. Au bout de quelques minutes, Elena n'avait toujours bougé, et ne respirée plus dorénavant. Une larme roula sur la joue de Damon, ainsi que sur celle de Stefan. Ils ne pouvaient envisager de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Elena se mit soudain à respirer, et ouvrit lentement les yeux._

_- Damon..._

_- Salut princesse..._

_Ils laissèrent tous échapper un soupir de joie, rassuré de la voir en vie._

_- Il faut sortir d'ici, et vite._

_- Liz à raison, les autres larbins de notre très cher regretté pasteur ne vont pas tarder à débarquer._

_Stefan et Damon aidèrent Elena à se lever et montèrent l'escalier suivis de près par Liz._

_- Matt, tu viens ?_

_- Oui Liz, j'arrive tout de suite._

_Liz acquiesça et monta à son tour, laissant Matt seul. Il se dirigea alors vers le fond du couloir et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé._

_- J'étais sûr que je n'avais pas rêvé._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... tu es venus me narguer c'est ça, si c'est le cas tu ferais mieux de t'en aller._

_Matt s'approcha alors de la cellule et déverrouilla le loquet avant d'ouvrir la porte._

_Rebekah releva alors la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait devant-elle, le visage toujours aussi blafard et les yeux remplis de larmes. Il s'agenouilla devant-elle, avant de couper ses liens avec son couteau. Rebekah ne comprenait plus rien... elle avait tenté de le tuer, ainsi que sa meilleure amie et il venait la libérer._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Matt plongea alors son regard dans le sien._

_- Parce que je ne laisserais personne se faire tuer, contrairement à certaine personne._

_Ils restèrent un moment figés, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Rebekah baisse la tête. Matt se redressa alors et sortit sans prononcer un seul mot, laissant derrière lui Rebekah plus troublée que jamais._

_Demeure des Mikaelson..._

_Klaus était tranquillement assis dans l'immense canapé du salon, un verre de bourbon à la main en train de ranger les quelques poches de sang qui lui restait d'Elena dans une malle._

_- Tu as réussi à sortir en vie finalement._

_Klaus, toujours aussi souriant, se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui se tenait à sa droite._

_- Je n'arrive pas y croire..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore._

_Rebekah, qui avait tenté tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage se mit à hurler tout en sanglotant, le visage baigné de larmes._

_- Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais sauvé Caroline à ma place !_

_-__ Je n'avais pas le temps de vous sauver toutes les deux._

_- Tu m'as abandonné !_

_- Ou est le problème, tu ne peux pas mourir après tout... relax, j'ai eu une sale journée aujourd'hui figure toi, alors pas besoin de me faire une scène sœurette._

_- Le problème est que j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Peut importe la situation tu as toujours pu compter sur moi ! Sur moi, ta sœur ! Ta famille !_

_Klaus perdit son sourire le temps d'une minute, le regard plongé dans celui de sa sœur._

_- On est sensé pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre ! Comme une vraie famille ! Always and forever Nick !_

_Klaus resta figé, son sourire ayant totalement disparut._

_- Mais cette fois c'est terminé... je ne suis plus ta sœur désormais, et je ne te considère plus comme mon frère. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, après tout tu as tes hybrides... ta nouvelle famille. It's over Nick..._

_Rebekah s'apprêtait à sortir quand Klaus ouvrit enfin la bouche._

_- Tu as besoin de moi !_

_Rebekah tourna la tête vers son frère une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la maison._

_- Plus maintenant..._

_Klaus furieux, jeta la poche de sang qu'il tenait dans sa main contre le mur._

_Maison des Gilbert..._

_Une fois arrivé devant chez Elena, Matt posa sa main sur son bras._

_- Elena, je pourrais te parler une minute ?_

_Elena acquiesça et fit signe au deux frères de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent._

_- Elena... je, je tenais à te remercier..._

_Elena afficha une mine surprise._

_- Comment ça ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier Matt sans toi je serais morte, et définitivement cette fois._

_- Et sans moi tu ne serais jamais devenus un vampire..._

_- Matt... je ne regrette en aucun cas mon choix. Si Stefan ne t'avait pas sauvé tu serais mort, alors que moi je suis encore vivante malgré tout. Tu es mon meilleur ami Matt, et je ne veux plus jamais perdre quelqu'un que j'aime, plus jamais._

_Matt sourit faiblement et prit son amie dans ses bras, avant de rentrer tout les deux à l'intérieur. En refermant la porte derrière eux, Elena se mit à sourire._

_- Jérémy..._

_Elena se jeta sur son frère et le serra le plus fort qu'elle le put._

_- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre..._

_- Moi aussi..._

_Elena lâcha ensuite son frère et se tourna vers Bonnie._

_- Elena... je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça... j'aurais tellement aimé t'aider, je..._

_Elena enlaça son amie._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie... tu es là, c'est le principal._

_Elena dévia ensuite sur Caroline qui affichait un immense sourire, et la prit à son tour dans ses bras._

_- Je croie que tu as oublié quelqu'un._

_Elena ne comprit pas et interrogea son amie du regard. Quand elle l'aperçut, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras._

_- Tyler... mais, comment c'est possible ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire..._

_Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, et firent le point sur les événements passés. Ils discutèrent sur le fait que Bonnie n'ait pas tué Klaus, pour les garder en vie. Que Matt avait libéré Rebekah, ce qui n'enchantait pas tout le monde. Que Bonnie avait perdu ses pouvoirs, en quelque sorte... elle était plutôt revenue à la case départ concernant la magie, et enfin sur le fait que le conseil voulait leur mort... La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand le petit groupe décida de se séparer. Caroline rentra chez elle accompagnée par Tyler. Bonnie donna sa bague de jour à Elena, qu'elle avait ensorcelé il y a quelques mois dans l'éventualité où elle perdrait encore ses pouvoirs, avant de rentrer à son tour, en raccompagnant Matt. Damon rentra également, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Elena. Stefan embrassa Elena avant de suivre son frère, préférant la laisser seule pour faire le point. Une fois tous partis, Elena enlaça son frère une dernière fois en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de monter dans sa chambre. Comme à son habitude elle s'installa sur son lit, son journal entre les mains._

_Cher journal,_

_Je viens de réaliser que ça fait un moment que toi et moi ne nous sommes pas parlé, que je ne me suis pas confiée à toi. Tant de chose ce sont passé depuis la dernière fois, j'ai moi-même du mal à réaliser... en l'espace de deux jours ma vie à basculé. J'ai eu accident où j'ai faillit perdre la vie, ainsi que mon meilleur ami... Tyler, qu'on croyait mort, est finalement vivant... tout comme Klaus d'ailleurs. Bonnie a en quelque sorte perdu ses pouvoirs, probablement par ma faute. Je me suis remise avec Stefan, et j'en suis heureuse... je l'ai enfin retrouvé après tout ce temps. Quand t'a Damon... c'est toujours aussi compliqué, comme toujours quand ça le concerne. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que je l'avais rencontré en premier, avant Stefan... et qu'il me l'a fait oublié. Je me souviens mots à mots de ce qu'il m'avait dit, à ce moment là... You want a love that consumes you... you want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger..._

_J'en ai des frissons... je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu me faire oublier ce souvenir, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir laissé ?_

_Elena leva un moment la tête de son journal, et fit un bond de surprise quand elle aperçut Damon assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, qui fixait le couloir. Elle ferma alors son journal tout en restant assise sur son lit._

_- Damon... tu m'as fais peur, je te croyais partis._

_- J'adore ton caleçon._

_Elena s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand elle se vue entrer dans la pièce... elle, ou plutôt un double d'elle même._

_- Je suis fatiguée Damon..._

_Elena ahurie, ne pue faire autrement qu'assister à la scène._

_- J'ai retrouvé ça._

_- Je croyais qu'il l'avait détruis... merci._

_Elle vit alors Damon éloigner son collier qu'il tenait dans sa main._

_- J'aimerais que tu me le rendes..._

_Elena avait l'impression d'assister à une scène qu'elle avait déjà vécu, mais dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir._

_- J'ai un truc à te dire avant._

_- Dis le quand je porterai mon collier._

_Elle avait rarement vu Damon dans cet état, si ce n'est jamais. Il avait l'air si... vulnérable._

_- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire... c'est totalement perso et c'est une vraie première dans ma vie._

_- Je t'en prie tout mais pas ça..._

_- Non, non, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, t'écoute et voilà._

_Elena retenait à présent son souffle._

_- Je t'aime Elena... et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas... que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi... ni te laisser se souvenir._

_Elena avait à présent les larmes aux yeux._

_- Je ne suis pas digne de toi c'est tout... mais mon frère oui..._

_Elle vit ensuite Damon lui déposer un baiser sur le front._

_- Si j'avais pu ne pas te l'effacer celui-là..._

_Elena commença enfin à comprendre._

_- Mais tu as déjà oublié._

_Elle vit une larme rouler sur la joue de Damon, la même qui roula sur la sienne en ce moment même... avant de se voir, elle et Damon, disparaître. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux... il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, avant de lui faire oublié. Jamais elle n'avait vu cet aspect de Damon auparavant, un Damon sensible, torturé... fragile... comme si la carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis si longtemps s'était évaporée. Elle rouvrit alors son journal et y nota une dernière chose avant de le ranger soigneusement, et de s'allonger dans son lit... pour tenter de s'endormir... « il faut que je lui parle... il le faut... »._


	9. Chapter Five : Newcomers (P1)

Hey ! :)

Me revoici avec la première partie du chapitre cinq qui sera séparé en deux parties ^^ une fois de plus un grand merci à toi pioupiou14 ainsi qu'à toi virginie06 pour vos commentaires ! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 (partie 1)**

_**Mystic Falls, 08h01**_

_Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever sur la petite commune de Mystic Falls, faisant émerger peu à peu ses habitants du sommeil. Un bruit assourdissant réveilla brusquement le jeune homme qui était encore emmitouflé sous sa couette. Il tendit la main pour tenter d'éteindre son réveil et se redressa tant bien que mal en s'étirant, avant de soupirer longuement. Son attention se porta alors sur la lettre, qu'il avait déposé la veille sur sa table de nuit. Il se pencha pour l'atteindre et hésita un moment avant de l'ouvrir._

_Matt,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu dois moins m'en vouloir que ce que je ne pensais. Je suis sûre que tu as longuement hésité avant de lire cette lettre, te doutant bien de qui en était l'auteur. Je sais que toi comme tout les autres devez me haïr en ce moment précis, et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir car c'est tout a fait normal. Tu sais, toi et moi ne sommes pas si différent, nous sommes capable de tout pour nos proches. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison valable, mais il faut que tu saches que ma famille représente tout pour moi. Et quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu mon frère, pour l'éternité cette fois-ci, j'étais anéantie... ce qui m'a fait faire une chose impardonnable. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, je ne comprends pas moi même... j'espère juste que toi, comme Elena, arriverez un jour peut-être à me pardonner._

_Rebekah._

_Matt avait du mal à y croire, Rebekah était loin d'être le genre de personne à s'excuser. Certes elle était loin d'être le monstre qu'elle pouvait parfois laisser paraître, mais elle avait marqué un point en soulignant le fait qu'elle avait fait une chose d'impardonnable. Il laissa échapper un bref soupir avant de ranger la lettre dans le tiroir de sa commode. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment, pas aujourd'hui en tout les cas._

_Maison des Gilbert..._

_Le soleil qui était à présent au zénith vint traverser les rideaux de la chambre, venant caresser une partie de son visage encore plongée dans l'oreiller. Elena, qui commençait à peine à se réveiller, se tourna difficilement vers son réveil et fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut les chiffres affichés sur celui-ci : 12h03. Elle jaillit hors de son lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Elle se rafraîchit rapidement le visage et attrapa sa brosse à dent avant de tourner la tête vers la chambre de son frère. Le lit était fait, la chambre était parfaitement rangée, mis à part quelques CD éparpillés un peu partout sur le bureau. Une fois s'être brossée les dents, coiffée et faiblement maquillée, elle ouvrit sa penderie pour en sortir un pantalon, un pull bleu marine assez fin et une paire de baskets légèrement usée. Une fois habillée, elle attrapa son portable et descendit les escaliers, direction le manoir. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit du monde au salon. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Stefan, son frère, ainsi que tout les autres. Même Damon, qui comme toujours, était resté à l'écart du groupe._

_- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?_

_Stefan se leva et vint déposer un baiser sur le front d'Elena._

_- On a décidé de tous se réunir ici ce matin avec l'accord de ton frère pour tenter de trouver une solution pour le conseil, qui connaît maintenant notre identité, pour Bonnie qui à perdu ses pouvoirs, enfin en quelque sorte, et pour le reste par la même occasion._

_- Depuis ce matin ? Mais, vous auriez pu me réveiller._

_- On a préféré te laisser dormir, tu en avais bien besoin après la journée d'hier._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le reste ?_

_- Mérédith a appelé Matt aujourd'hui._

_Elena lança un regard perplexe à Stefan, et posa son regard sur Matt._

_- Elle m'a appelé pour me dire que le conseil à découvert qu'elle se servait du sang de Damon au sein de l'hôpital, grâce à Alaric._

_- Elle a était renvoyée ?_

_- Oui, le conseil l'a démis de ses fonctions._

_- C'est vraiment injuste... tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était sauvé des vies, aider les autres, pas le contraire... elle n'a pas mérité ça._

_Matt posa alors sa main sur le bras d'Elena, qui était venue s'asseoir entre lui et Caroline._

_- C'est vrai, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est qu'elle a eu de la chance. Elle aurait pu avoir beaucoup plus de problèmes pour avoir utilisé du sang de vampire, beaucoup plus grave que de se faire virer._

_Elena hocha légèrement la tête, avant de voir Matt se lever._

_- En parlant de se faire virer, c'est ce qui va m'arriver si je ne retourne pas vite travailler._

_- Attends, je te donne mes clés de voiture._

_- Non c'est bon Elena, ne t'inquiète pas, le Mystic Grill n'est pas loin d'ici je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. On se retrouve à l'église._

_Elena acquiesça tout en rendant le sourire que Matt lui avait lancé. A peine Matt eut-il franchit la porte que la discussion reprit de plus belle. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Elena commença à sentir une légère brûlure au fond de sa gorge, ainsi qu'une étrange sensation de soif, ce qui n'échappa pas à Caroline qui se trouvait à sa droite._

_- Elena est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Oui ça va, ma gorge me brûle un peu c'est tout._

_- C'est la soif, tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis hier Elena._

_- Je t'emmènerais en forêt tout à l'heure._

_Elena sourit à Stefan avant de tourner la tête vers Damon, qui s'était enfin décidé à dire quelque chose._

_- En forêt ?! C'est une blague ?!_

_Stefan soupira avant de se tourner lui aussi vers son frère._

_- Non pas du tout Damon._

_Damon laissa échapper un rire nerveux._

_- Jérémy, Bonnie, vous avez faim ? Vous n'avez encore rien mangé._

_Jérémy, ainsi que Bonnie, se rendirent rapidement compte que Caroline essayait discrètement de leur faire passer un message._

_- Non, c'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim, pas toi Bonnie ?_

_- Si, je meurs de faim._

_- Parfait, vous allez voir je suis devenue une vraie pro question cuisine, tu viens Tyler._

_- Oui, j'arrive._

_Les quatre amis quittèrent alors le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant Elena et les frères Salvatore seuls._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Damon._

_- Tu le sais très bien, Elena à besoin de sang humain, ça ne servira à rien qu'elle se nourrisse de sang animal._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais._

_- Oui c'est vrai, après tout on peut dire que le sang de chipmunks t'a plutôt bien réussit._

_- On peut au moins essayer._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand elle sera confronté au sang humain ?! Quand la petite sorcière se mettra une nouvelle fois à saigner du nez ou si quelqu'un a le malheur de se couper le doigt avec un des couteaux de cuisine, hein ?! Tu ne feras que retarder l'inévitable._

_- Si elle s'en prend à quelqu'un elle ne se le pardonnera jamais Damon._

_- Ça suffit maintenant, arrêtez de vous disputer._

_Elena ne savant désormais plus quoi faire s'interposa entre les deux frères, essayant tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la pression._

_- C'est un vampire Stefan ! Un vampire ! Les vampires sont des prédateurs ! Ils se nourrissent de gens innocents, ils les vident de leur sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte... Un monstre voilà ce qu'elle est devenue Stefan, tout comme nous !_

_Elena qui ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions, laissa échapper une larme tout en laissant sortir sa colère._

_- Maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne veux être une menace pour personne, et si je dois me nourrir uniquement de sang animal pour ça alors c'est ce que je ferais !_

_Elena enfouie alors son visage entre ses mains avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé. Aucun des deux frères n'osaient rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer. Caroline entra alors dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie._

_- Ça va aller Elena, ne t'inquiète pas. Tes émotions sont décuplées, tu as encore du mal à gérer._

_Damon qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère, sortit de la maison tout en claquant la porte._

_- Je reviens._

_Elena sortit à son tour à la suite de Damon._

_- Damon attends !_

_Damon qui l'avait bel et bien entendu, ne prit pas la peine de se retourner._

_- Damon !_

_Elena qui était arrivé à sa hauteur lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va chez toi ?_

_- Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère !? C'est plutôt toi qui ne va bien !_

_Elena laissa retomber sa colère quand elle vit le regard froid et distant que Damon arborait._

_- Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire._

_- Tu le sais très bien, on ne peux pas dire que tes choix soient très brillants en ce moment. Le choix de faire passer le sang humain à la trappe pour privilégier le sang de bambi, très mauvaise idée, tout comme le choix de sauver monsieur la star du lycée le soir de l'accident, ce qui ta forcé à faire le choix de devenir ce que tu as toujours cherché à éviter, ce que tu n'as jamais voulu être, avec l'aide de mon stupide frère qui comme d'habitude est incapable de penser par lui même ! Encore un mauvais choix, un mauvais choix de plus qui fait partit d'une très longue liste. Tu es vraiment inconsciente si tu crois pouvoir te contrôler en ne te nourrissant que de sang animal, tu ne fais que te mentir à toi même, une fois de plus._

_Elena qui était restée bouche bée, ne tarda pas à faire le lien._

_- Damon..._

_- Tu ne fais que te mentir à toi même, tout comme tu mens aux autres..._

_Elena qui ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle, préféra mettre carte sur table._

_- Oh non Damon ! Ne fais pas ça, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, le seul menteur ici c'est toi !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu..._

_- I remember Damon... I remember everything..._

_Damon resta alors figé._

_- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir fais tout oublié ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?! It's Stefan... It's always gonna be Stefan..._

_Elena resta muette, consciente qu'elle l'avait blessé une nouvelle fois._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais..._

_Il lança un dernier regard glacial vers Elena avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, laissant derrière lui la jeune femme, totalement figée. Elena n'avait pas pris conscience du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait que le choix qu'elle avait fais aller le blesser, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point._

_Mystic Grill..._

_Matt qui venait à peine de reprendre son service ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le Mystic Grill qui était plutôt calme en général, était aujourd'hui bondé de monde. Une fois revenu au bar, les bras chargés d'un plateau surchargé de verres et d'assiettes sales, il reconnut une voix familière derrière lui._

_- Un bourbon s'il vous plaît mon brave._

_Matt se retourna alors vers l'homme qu'il n'avait que trop l'habitude de voir ici._

_- Damon, nous sommes en début d'après-midi, tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable._

_- Ça fait bien longtemps que plus rien n'est raisonnable dans ma vie, mais merci quand même maman._

_Matt ignora le sourire en coin que Damon lui avait lancé et se résigna à le servir, avant de retourner prendre d'autres commandes à l'autre bout du bar. Damon bu une gorgée de son verre, profitant d'un moment de calme, seul, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait._

_- Cette place est libre ?_

_Damon se tourna alors vers la personne qui venait interrompre son moment de calme. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme d'environ seize ans, au cheveux bruns lisses infiniment sombres et aux yeux d'un bleu étonnamment foncé._

_- Bien évidemment._

_Damon l'invita à s'asseoir, tout en lui lançant son indémodable sourire charmeur. La jeune femme prit alors place à sa droite, en lui souriant à son tour._

_- Eh beau gosse ! Une limonade ça serait possible ?_

_Matt qui se trouvait non loin, resta figé quand il parvint à la hauteur de la jeune femme._

_- April ?_

_Matt contourna alors le bar pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, sous les yeux interrogateur de Damon._

_- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu me reconnaisse._

_- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, ça fait seulement..._

_- Huit ans._

_- Autant que ça..._

_- Eh oui, ça fait du bien de revenir à Mystic Falls._

_- Ça fait du bien de te revoir._

_April sourit une dernière fois à Matt avant de se lever, en réajustant son sac à main sur son épaule._

_- Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois y aller._

_- Déjà ?_

_- Oui, il est presque quatorze heures trente, ce qui signifie que je suis déjà en retard, heureusement que le lycée n'est pas loin d'ici._

_- Le lycée ?_

_- Oui j'ai rendez-vous avec le principal pour parler de mon inscription, recevoir les papiers, l'emploi du temps, enfin tu vois quoi._

_- Donc tu vas t'inscrire au lycée, c'est super._

_- Oui, maintenant que plus rien ne me retiens ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de rester. Bon j'y vais, à bientôt Matt, et à bientôt mystérieux étranger._

_Damon lui répondit tout en lui lançant son sourire charmeur._

_- J'en suis certain._

_Une fois la jeune femme partie, Damon se tourna vers Matt un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien, elle a l'air sympa cette April._

_- Elle l'est._

_- J'ai hâte de mieux la connaître._

_Matt regarda Damon avant de tourner la tête, un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien._

_Matt s'éloigna alors, toujours aussi souriant, laissant Damon enfin seul, légèrement perplexe._

_Maison des Gilbert..._

_Elena qui était toujours figée au milieu de son jardin, finie par rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte franchit, Elena retrouva Caroline et Stefan au le salon._

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Elena acquiesça sans grande conviction, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux vampires._

_- Il faudrait qu'on y aille Elena, tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis hier._

_Elena se tourna vers Stefan, puis vers Caroline._

_- Stefan... je peux te parler seul à seul une minute ?_

_Stefan acquiesça et Caroline sortit de la pièce tout en souriant à son amie._

_- Stefan, il faut que je te demande quelque chose..._

_Stefan prit la main d'Elena et l'encouragea à poursuivre._

_- J'aimerais que se soit Caroline qui... enfin qui m'apprenne à chasser..._

_Stefan eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Elena se mit à poursuivre._

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu m'aides, loin de là, c'est juste que... j'ai encore une fois cette sensation de me mettre entre Damon et toi. Vous vous êtes disputés par ma faute, encore une fois, et je ne peux plus supporter ça. J'ai l'impression d'être le principal sujet de vos disputes, j'ai... j'ai l'impression que je vous sépare peu à peu..._

_Stefan lâcha alors la main d'Elena pour lui caresser la joue._

_- Elena..._

_La jeune femme qui regardait vers le sol, releva les yeux vers Stefan qui lui souriait tendrement._

_- Damon et moi sommes en conflit depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas ta faute et sa ne le sera jamais. Damon m'en veut pour beaucoup de choses, y compris le fait de ne pas t'avoir sauvé en premier la nuit de l'accident, tout comme moi._

_- Stefan..._

_- Oui je sais._

_Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux._

_- Si tu veux que ce soit Caroline qui t'apprenne à chasser, je n'ai aucunes raisons de m'y opposer, c'est ton choix._

_Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois._

_- Et puis Caroline est responsable, forte, elle sait se contrôler. J'ai une entière confiance en elle. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à la convaincre._

_- Pas besoin, bien sûr que j'accepte, quelle question._

_Caroline apparut alors dans le salon, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Stefan et Elena ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder, tout en laissant échapper un léger rire._

_- Tu vas voir Elena, tout ira bien. Bien sûr, c'est loin d'être facile au début, mais ça ira de mieux en mieux au fil du temps ne t'en fais pas. Et puis avec moi comme professeur, tu n'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter, enfin sans vouloir te vexer Stefan._

_Caroline posa sa main sur le bras de son amie, toujours aussi souriante. Stefan avait raison, Caroline, malgré son caractère qui ne correspondait qu'à elle, avait mûris depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Elle savait parfaitement gérer ses émotions à présent, elle était devenue forte, solide, et plus mature que jamais. Elena savait qu'elle pouvait tout demander à ses amis, y compris Caroline._


	10. Chapter Five : Newcomers (P2)

Salut ! :)

Voilà la seconde et dernière partie du chapitre cinq ^^ , encore un grand merci à toi pioupiou14 ainsi qu'à toi Frazilia pour vos commentaires ! ;D

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 5 (partie 2)**

_**Mystic Falls, 14h45**_

_Une magnifique journée de fin d'été s'annonçait en ce début d'après-midi. Un après-midi comme beaucoup d'autres à Mystic Falls. Les enfants jouer dehors, sous un soleil de plomb que le léger vent frais rendait supportable. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, comme si de rien n'était, ignorant complètement les nombreuses menaces qui pesait sur la petite ville d'apparence ordinaire. La plupart des gens qui vivait à Mystic Falls ignorait totalement sa véritable histoire, que la ville qui les avait vu naître, grandir, vieillir, était loin d'être aussi paisible qu'elle n'y paraissait. Ils ignoraient que de nombreuses créatures irréelles, tout droit sortis de livres de contes, avait vécu, et vivaient encore aujourd'hui ici, dans leur ville natale. Que des espèces comme les Vampires, Loups-Garous, Sorcières, Hybrides, et tellement d'autres encore cachaient dans l'ombre, existaient bel et bien en dehors des films d'horreur, et des vieilles légendes. Cher journal, je ne crois pas à l'irrationnelle. Les hommes naissent, grandissent, et meurent. Voilà le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Voilà le monde dans lequel Elena Gilbert et son entourage vivaient. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous cru._

_- Caroline, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on marche. Tu peux me dire ce qu'on cherche au juste._

_Elena continuait à suivre son amie à travers l'immense forêt qui ornait Mystic Falls lorsque Caroline se stoppa net, la faisant s'arrêter elle aussi._

_- Mais où est donc passé votre légendaire bonne humeur mademoiselle Gilbert._

_Elena soupira tout en jouant nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux._

_- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que..._

_- Que ?_

_- J'aimerais en finir au plus vite si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_Caroline sourit à son amie tout en lui lançant un regard compatissant._

_- Elena, je sais que c'est loin d'être facile. J'étais à ta place il n'y a pas si longtemps, et ce dont je suis sûre c'est que ce n'est pas bon de garder tout pour soi._

_Elena restait muette face à son amie, occupée à contempler ses baskets._

_- Quand tu deviens un vampire, tes sentiments sont exacerbés. La colère se transforme en haine, la tristesse en désespoir, la joie en euphorie, et ainsi de suite. Et quand tu gardes tout ce que tu ressens pour toi, tu finis par craquer, et faire quelque chose que tu regretteras pour au moins les cent ans à venir._

_Elena releva la tête vers son amie qui lui lançait un regard sincère._

_- Caroline je..._

_- Oui je sais, tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais il le faut Elena. Je suis ton amie, et tu peux tout me dire. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, et surtout pas à ce sujet._

_Caroline sourit à son amie avant de se remettre en route._

_- Tu viens ?_

_- On continue ?_

_Caroline acquiesça tout en continuant à marcher._

_- Jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles bien me parler._

_Elena sourit légèrement, avant de se lancer à la suite de son amie. Le reste de la balade se fit dans un calme le plus total. Seul le chant des oiseaux qui résonnait dans l'air venait perturber un silence presque inquiétant... du moins jusqu'à ce que Caroline en décide autrement._

_Elena qui d'habitude savait garder son sang froid en toute circonstance, commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes que Caroline chantait en boucle l'une de ses chansons préférées, If you wanna be my lover des Spice Girls. Au bout d'un énième refrain, Elena finit par craquer._

_- Stop ! Ça suffit je n'en peux plus !_

_Caroline, triomphante, se retourna vers Elena, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_- J'étais certaine d'arriver à te faire craquer._

_Elena soupira en jouant nerveusement avec son bracelet, avant de relever la tête afin de fixer son amie._

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je me sens ?! Je me sens mal. Je me sens mal en pensant que je vais voir la plupart de mes amis, y compris mon petit frère, vieillir, puis mourir. Je me sens mal de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais grandir, avoir des enfants, vieillir, ce que, dans la logique des choses, nous étions tous sensés faire. Je me sens mal rien qu'en pensant au fait que je vais devoir me nourrir de sang pour le reste de ma vie. Je... je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire... Jamais..._

_Sans s'en rendre compte une première larme roula sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde. Sans savoir pourquoi, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait, elle se mit à hausser la voix tout en ravalant des sanglots qui se faisait de plus en plus nombreux. Caroline prit alors son amie dans ses bras, qui l'enlaça à son tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Elena finit par se calmer et essuya ses larmes tout en murmurant à son amie qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras._

_- Merci..._

_Caroline resserra une dernière fois son étreinte avant de se séparer de son amie tout en lui souriant._

_- On y va ?_

_Elena sourit à son tour et se remit en route à côté de la jeune vampire._

_Dans les rues de Mystic Falls..._

_Jérémy marchait depuis dix minutes environ quand il sentit son portable vibrer à l'intérieur de la poche de son gilet._

_- Hey Matt, tout va bien ? Un problème au Grill ?_

_- Salut Jérémy, non ici ça va ne t'inquiète pas, tout baigne. Je voulais juste te prévenir d'une chose, à vrai dire je ne sais pas si c'est plutôt une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu te souviens de April Young, la fille du pasteur, celle avec qui ont jouaient quand on avait huit ans._

_- Vaguement, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Attends, Ne me dis pas que..._

_- Si, elle a débarqué au bar tout à l'heure. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, après tout son père vient de mourir, il fallait s'y attendre. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce dont elle m'a parlé._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour..._

_- Les vampires ? Les Loups-Garous ? Les Sorcières, et tout le reste ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne compte pas s'en aller de si tôt. Avant de s'éclipser elle m'a dit qu'elle aller s'inscrire au lycée, et à mon avis si elle veut rester à Mystic Falls ce n'est pas pour son ambiance locale ou pour son paysage._

_- Tu crois qu'elle a des doutes quant à la mort de son père ?_

_- Si c'est le cas ça fait un problème en plus à rajouter à la liste._

_- Comme si l'on en avait pas assez._

_Jérémy soupira avant d'arriver devant la maison qu'il cherchait._

_- Merci pour l'info Matt, je dois te laisser. A tout à l'heure._

_- Bye Jer'._

_Jérémy raccrocha et après quelques secondes d'hésitation toqua à la porte. Bonnie qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la surprise que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage._

_- Jérémy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je... je suis juste passé pour savoir si tu allais bien, tu avais l'air absente tout à l'heure._

_- Je vais bien Jérémy._

_Jérémy qui connaissait la jeune femme par cœur savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne comptait pas s'en aller avant qu'elle lui est parlé._

_- Écoute, je sais que... que c'est bizarre entre nous en ce moment. Enfin je veux dire, depuis Anna, Vicky, cette histoire de magie noire... Jamie..._

_- Jérémy..._

_- Attends laisse moi finir... je sais que je n'ai rien à dire, et que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin, et que je le serais toujours peut importe ce qui arrivera._

_Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Bonnie, gênée se mit à regarder le sol._

_- Merci... et, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste toute cette histoire qui devient lourde à porter. Klaus, les sorcières, mes pouvoirs que j'ai perdu, enfin en quelque sorte... et puis Elena... C'est dur pour moi, mais pas seulement... ça l'ai pour tout le monde. Saches que, moi aussi je suis là pour toi si tu en a besoin._

_Jérémy acquiesça en souriant, avant de s'éloigner._

_- Jérémy !_

_Jérémy qui venait à peine de descendre les escaliers du perron, se retourna vers Bonnie._

_- Jamie et moi ont à rompus._

_Bonnie qui avait les joues en feu, baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard. En guise de réponse, Jérémy lui sourit légèrement avant de lui faire un signe de la main, que Bonnie lui rendit à son tour. Une fois arrivé dans la rue, loin du regard de Bonnie, un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il venait de recevoir la meilleur nouvelle de la journée._

_Propriété des Lockwood..._

_Le soleil qui s'affichait au dessus de lui en ce magnifique après-midi venait réchauffer sa peau légèrement bronzée, qui était devenue luisante sous la sueur qui y régnait. Tyler Lockwood courait, comme chaque jour de la semaine depuis des années. Il courait depuis qu'il avait réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de football de son lycée, au plus grand bonheur de son père. Courir n'était pour lui qu'une obligation, une façon ou d'une autre de s'entraîner, afin de garder sa forme physique, du moins au début. Depuis quelque temps courir lui permettait de se sentir libre, de s'évader. Quelques heures de répit, seul, loin de tout. Courant depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, il décida de rentrer pour se préparer. Une fois arriver devant chez lui, il décida de monter à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Au bout d'une demi-heure il sortit de la douche pour se diriger vers sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il enfila alors rapidement son peignoir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année arborant un regard sombre qui contrasté parfaitement sa peau foncé._

_- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?_

_- Je m'appelle Connor, Connor Jordan. Tu dois être Tyler je présume._

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Tyler se décida à serrer la main que l'homme lui tendait. Tyler s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand sa mère arriva à ses côtés._

_- Maman ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais à la maison._

_- Je n'ai pas quitté mon bureau depuis ce matin. Bonjour, Monsieur Jordan c'est ça ?_

_L'homme acquiesça sans quitter Tyler des yeux._

_- Tyler, veux- tu bien nous laisser, Monsieur Jordan et moi avons à parler._

_Tyler acquiesça à son tour et monta à l'étage._

_- Je vous en prie entrer, ne restez pas dehors._

_L'homme franchit alors le pas de la porte et suivit Madame Lockwood dans son bureau._

_- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie._

_Tyler qui était monté dans sa chambre, se concentra pour mieux entendre._

_- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici._

_- Vous êtes là pour enquêter sur la mort du pasteur Young._

_- Entre autre. Je ne suis pas un simple flic vous voyez, je travaille à mon compte. J'ai pour habitude de m'occuper des cas... particuliers. Des meurtres inexpliqués, des disparitions, des affaires non résolus... je suis un détective privé en quelque sorte. J'ai la réputation de quelqu'un qui ne lâche pas facilement l'affaire._

_- Bien c'est plutôt une bonne chose._

_Ce mystérieux nouvel arrivant avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas totalement involontaire._

_- Madame le maire, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect arrêtez de me prendre pour plus bête que je ne suis._

_- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez..._

_- Vous savez Madame le maire, je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un étranger à cette ville. Il y a une centaine d'années ma famille vivait ici, à Mystic Falls. Mon père faisait parti du Conseil des Fondateurs, le même conseil dont le pasteur Young faisait parti... tout comme vous Madame Lockwood, et comme une partie des adultes de cette ville. Le pasteur Young a était retrouvé mort avec une quantité de sang anormalement basse dans l'organisme. De plus le médecin légiste a descellé une marque étrange au niveau de son cou. Le plus alarmant, mais pas le plus surprenant c'est que le pasteur Young n'est qu'un nom parmi beaucoup d'autres sur la liste des victimes de Mystic Falls._

_Tyler s'était à présent figé, tout comme sa mère. Tout deux savaient très bien où Connor voulait en venir._

_- Cette ville est loin d'être aussi normale qu'elle n'y paraît._

_Connor se leva alors du sofa où il s'était assit et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau._

_- Au faite, un dernier conseil Madame Lockwood. Ne laissez pas n'importe qui franchir le seuil de votre maison, on ne sait jamais._

_Connor jeta alors un regard glacial vers Carole et sortit de la maison en refermant la porte derrière lui._

_- Maman qui s'est au juste ce gars ? Tu crois que le Conseil à quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ?_

_Tyler qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation, était déjà redescendu pour s'asseoir au côté de sa mère._

_- Je ne sais pas. Le Conseil estime que nous l'avons trahis depuis qu'ils savent pour toi et Caroline. Le shérif Forbes et moi n'en faisons plus partis désormais._

_- Mais tu es le maire, c'est toi qui est sensée décider de tout non ?_

_- Oui, quand ça concerne Mystic Falls. Le Conseil est indépendant, je n'ai aucun pouvoir en ce qui le concerne. C'est une chance d'avoir pu gardé mon rôle de maire, tout comme Liz d'avoir pu gardé son poste de shérif._

_- Et tu crois qu'il sait pour nous ?_

_Madame Lockwood haussa les épaules tout en soupirant._

_- Tyler, promets moi d'être extrêmement prudent. Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance._

_- Je te le promets._

_Tyler serra sa mère dans ses bras avant de remonter à l'étage pour se préparer._

_En pleine forêt..._

_Elena qui continuait à suivre son amie à travers la forêt, tâchait d'écouter les divers conseils que la jeune vampire lui donnait._

_- Le principal c'est de rester concentré, tâcher d'entendre le moindre bruit, de sentir la moindre odeur, voir le moindre mouvement. Sers toi de tes sens, utilises les, concentres toi sur ta cible, et une fois que tu l'as trouvé tu lui cours après, tu l'attrapes, et tu te nourris. Tu verras, une fois que tu es attentif ça ira tout seul._

_Elena qui marchait à côté de Caroline, se tourna vers elle le regard perplexe._

_- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu veux que... je mange un lapin ?_

_- Oui, en quelque sorte._

_Voyant son amie baisser la tête en soupirant, Caroline tenta de rassurer son amie._

_- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais ça va s'arranger au fil du temps, tu verras. Et puis tu ne vas pas le tuer, tu vas juste... boire son sang..._

_Caroline voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à rassurer Elena, et qu'elle était loin d'être douée pour ça, tout le monde le savait y compris elle-même bien qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer. Elle tâcha donc de l'aider à sa façon._

_- Écoutes, je sais qu'un lapin c'est mignon, gentil et tout ça mais... il faut que tu essais de ne pas y penser. Essais de penser à autre chose, comme... tiens, tu te souviens de notre deuxième année de primaire ? Toi, moi et Bonnie ont devaient faire un exposé sur un mammifère et ont avaient choisi le lapin de sa grand-mère comme sujet. La première fois que tu l'a vu tu as couru vers lui pour le caresser malgré l'avertissement de Sheila, et il t'a mordu._

_Elena se tourna alors vers son amie, mi-étonnée, mi-perplexe._

_- Je ne me souvenais pas de ça._

_- Tu vois, tu étais déjà une sacrée tête de mule à l'époque. Maintenant, fermes les yeux, concentre toi, et surtout penses à toute la tristesse, toute la colère que tu as ressenti quand ce si gentil et innocent petit lapin t'a mordu le doigt._

_Caroline qui regardait devant elle, finie par se tourner vers Elena qui avait les yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes._

_- Quoi ?_

_Elena baissa alors la tête et se mit à rire légèrement, ce qui eu le don d'agacer Caroline._

_- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?_

_- Rien, rien..._

_- Mais si, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui arrive à m'étonner et à me... terrifier en même temps._

_- Dans ce cas j'ai atteinds mon objectif._

_Caroline afficha alors un air victorieux, ce qui surpris Elena._

_- Tu n'es pas vexée ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai réussi à te donner un minimum de confiance en toi tout en réussissant à te faire rire. Et puis je sais une chose... je pourrais faire une très bonne psychologue si je voulais, ou coach sportif..._

_Elena, en voyant l'air sérieux que venait de prendre la jeune vampire, laissa s'afficher un grand sourire sur son visage, qui retomba tout d'un coup. Caroline qui n'avait pas échappé à la scène questionna son amie._

_- Je l'entends... il y en a un pas très loin..._

_Caroline comprit immédiatement ce don lui parlait la jeune femme. Elle eue à peine le temps de lui dire de se concentrer qu'elle s'était éclipsé. Une fois l'avoir rattrapé, Caroline se retrouva quelques mètres face à elle. Elle avait les mains plaquées sur un jeune lapin marron et noir, ses yeux ou s'était dessiné un peu plus bas des veines foncées légèrement visibles étaient devenus rouge sang. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour planter ses crocs dans le cou du petit mammifère qui ne bougeait plus à présent, probablement paralysé par la peur qui venait de l'envahir. Une dizaine de secondes passèrent avant que la jeune femme ne retirent ses crocs logés dans le cou du petit animal. Quand elle releva la tête, on pu distinguer du sang couler le long de son menton, en même temps qu'une larme couler sur chacune de ses joues. Elena essuya alors les perles salées qui glissaient le long de son visage tout en regardant le jeune mammifère se relever et partir en courant à travers les arbres. Caroline sourit tristement et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui venait à peine de se relever. Elle tendit à son amie un mouchoir qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche tout en posant sa main sur son épaule._

_- Ça va ?_

_Elena acquiesça tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait autour de sa bouche._

_- Il s'en remettra ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Tu l'a fais Elena, ça ira de mieux en mieux tu verras, je te le promets._

_Elena sourit tristement à son amie tout en finissant d'essuyer le peu de sang qui restait sur son visage._

_- Aller viens on rentre._

_Elena acquiesça et reprit une fois de plus la route aux côtés de son amie._

_Les immenses forêts qui ornaient Mystic Falls s'étalaient sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres autour de la ville. Beaucoup de choses s'y passaient, sans que bon nombre de personne ne le sache, du moins pas avant des jours et des jours. Un endroit parfait pour s'isoler du reste du monde, loin de tout. Rester seul, sans envisager la possibilité de pouvoir croiser ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne. C'est ce qu'avait pensé Connor Jordan en décidant d'installer sa caravane au beau milieu de celle-ci._

_A l'extérieur, assis sur une de ses chaises de camping, il s'occupait à tailler un bout de bois encore trop épais pour ressemblé à un pieu quand il sentit une étrange présence autour de lui. En à peine quelques secondes, il mit la main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir un revolver et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qu'il estimait être une menace. Il réussit à distinguer une silhouette qui sortait de derrière les arbres et finit par baisser son arme._

_- Je t'attendais._


	11. Chapter Six : Double Facet (P1)

**Chapitre 6 (partie 1)**

_**Maison des Gilbert...**_

_Posté devant son miroir, il essayait tant bien que mal d'ajuster la cravate qu'il venait de passer autour de son cou. Il avait encore du mal à prendre conscience de la situation, qu'une fois de plus il allait devoir ce rendre à l'église, afin d'assister à une cérémonie célébrant la fin d'une vie, la mort d'un être humain. Il avait horreur des enterrements, comme la plupart des gens bien évidemment, mais chacun d'eux auquel il assistait ne faisait que lui rappeler le premier auquel il avait assister. Celui auquel il avait assisté avec sa sœur, et qui l'avait profondément marqué. Il revu alors la scène défiler devant ses yeux. La main de sa sœur, profondément enfoui dans la sienne, des pleurs, des prières, de la compassion, réunis en une infinie tristesse. Découragé, il finit par lâcher les deux bouts de sa cravate pour poser ses mains sur le meuble devant lui, la tête baissé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par relever la tête tout en soupirant et croisa le regard de sa sœur dans le miroir. Elena avança alors vers son frère qui c'était tourné vers elle et prit les pendants de la cravate entre ses mains. En à peine quelques secondes elle termina le nœud qu'elle resserra doucement et réajusta la cravate._

_- Terminé._

_Elena sourit tristement à son frère, qui avait le regard rivé vers le sol._

_- Merci..._

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, ça va._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- ..._

_- Jérémy, tu sais que je suis là si tu en as besoin._

_Jérémy acquiesça silencieusement, tout en souriant à sa sœur. Elena sourit à son tour et laissa échapper un seul mot avant de laisser son frère seul._

_- Toujours._

_Jérémy regarda sa sœur disparaître derrière l'encadrement de porte avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit._

_En pleine forêt..._

_- Je t'attendais._

_Il la vit alors s'avancer vers lui et passer sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Connor qui pointa à nouveau son revolver sur la personne qui lui faisait face. La silhouette esquissa alors un léger sourire en coin avant de sortir une grande enveloppe marron qu'elle déposa sur la petite table qui se trouvait à leur côté, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Connor baissa alors son arme qu'il rangea dans l'étui de sa ceinture et ouvrit prudemment l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il en découvrit le contenu il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard perplexe à la silhouette qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvait un long collier en or blanc, ou était attaché un pendentif de couleur topaze représentant un soleil finement travaillé. La silhouette s'avança alors vers Connor et lui prit calmement le collier des mains._

_- Aujourd'hui a lieu une messe à l'église de Mystic Falls, un enterrement plus précisément. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir, tout comme tu dois connaître les circonstances dans lesquelles cet homme est mort, après tout c'est pour ça que tu es là non ?_

_Connor resta silencieux et continua à fixer la personne qui se tenait en face de lui._

_- Ce collier, est un cadeau que m'a fais un de mes amis. Quand tu le jugeras nécessaire, pointe le vers le soleil. Quand sa lumière viendra se refléter sur le collier, il te révélera ceux qui ne sont pas sensé profiter de sa lumière._

_Connor qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer, récupéra le pendentif qu'elle lui tendait et regarda la mystérieuse silhouette s'en aller à travers les arbres, pour finir par disparaître._

_Une fois sortie de la voiture Elena ne pu s'empêcher de paraître étonnée. Devant l'église énormément de monde s'était rassemblé. Elle finit pas se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas seulement le jour de l'enterrement du pasteur Young, mais aussi celui des personnes décédés et "disparus" des derniers mois. Elena s'élança alors dans la foule suivie de près par Jérémy afin de trouver ses amis qui devaient déjà être arrivés. Après quelques secondes de recherche elle finit par retrouver Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie et Stefan non loin des marches, occupés à discuter._

_- Hey, on est pas retard ?_

_- Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à commencer._

_Elena vint se placer au côté de Stefan qui l'embrassa sur la joue et se mit à chercher autour d'elle._

_- Vous n'avez pas encore vu les autres ?_

_- Si par les autres tu veux dire Matt et Damon non on ne les a pas vu._

_Tyler qui regardait vers la foule ne tarda pas à distinguer les deux hommes qui se dirigaient vers eux._

_- Les voilà._

_Quand ils arrivèrent tout les deux à leur hauteur Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire qui réussit un peu à détendre l'atmosphère._

_- Attendez, vous êtes arrivés ici tout les deux, en même temps, et aucun massacre à l'horizon ?_

_- Très drôle Blondie, mais tu vois l'hystérique c'est pas moi en général._

_Caroline foudroya Damon du regard, qui arborait son éternel sourire un coin._

_- Ça suffit, on est pas ici pour s'entre tuer._

_- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec mini Gilbert, ça serait déplacé de faire un scandale en public, surtout aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle est la chose si importante dont vous vouliez parler ?_

_- Un homme est venu voir ma mère tout à l'heure. Apparemment c'est une sorte de détective privé qui affirme être né ici et avoir un lien avec le Conseil. Je suis sûr qu'il est au courant pour vous savez quoi._

_- Tu crois qu'il sait pour nous ?_

_- J'en sais rien, mais il est pas clair ça c'est certain. Il voudrait mieux le garder à l'œil, on ne sait jamais._

_- Pourquoi perdre notre temps ? On le trouve, on l'attrape, on le tue, rien de plus facile._

_- Ah oui et après on fait quoi ? On le jette une nouvelle fois dans un fossé et on attend patiemment que quelqu'un le découvre ? Hors de question, il y a déjà eu assez de mort comme ça._

_- Je t'en prie Stefan, si ce gars sait pour nous il vaut mieux le zigouiller tout de suite ça nous évitera un immense problème dans l'avenir._

_- Damon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_- Damon, Stefan à raison, il y a déjà eu assez mort, ça doit s'arrêter._

_Damon qui arborait un regard froid se tourna vers Elena et la foudroya du regard, ce qui n'échappa à personne._

_- Écoutez en attendant on à un autre problème sur les bras._

_- April..._

_- Oui, comment tu le sais ?_

_- Non, je veux dire, April, là..._

_Tout le monde détourna alors le regard vers la jeune femme qui discutait avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années._

_- Ça fait tellement longtemps..._

_Damon étonné ce tourna à nouveau vers le groupe._

_- Vous la connaissez aussi ?_

_- C'est une vieille amie._

_- On jouait avec elle quand on était enfants._

_- Ça fait un drôle d'effet de la revoir après tout ce temps, surtout dans ces circonstances..._

_Elena, qui n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux finit par détourner le regard quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Damon qui commençait à s'impatienter finit par intervenir._

_- Mais c'est qui au juste cette fille ?!_

_- April, April Young._

_- April Young comme dans April Young la fille du pasteur ?!_

_Le petit groupe acquiesça silencieusement et se décida à rentrer dans l'église. La première chose qui leur vint à l'esprit fut la beauté du lieu quand ils franchirent le seuil du monument. Des bougies ainsi que des fleurs étaient disposées un peu partout dans l'espace. Des portraits d'hommes et de femmes, certains familiers, étaient disposés autour de l'estrade. On pouvait entendre une légère musique flotter dans l'air, ne faisant que renforcer le malaise du petit groupe qui venait de prendre place sur un long banc libre dans le fond. Une fois assise Elena regarda le papier qu'elle venait de récupérer et qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Des noms, une liste entière de noms et de prénoms les uns à la suite des autres. Des personnes, des êtres humains, avec une famille, peut-être même des enfants. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Damon, qui était occupé à regarder dans le vide, un regard froid figé sur son visage. Absorbé par le visage figé du beau vampire, elle sursauta quand retentit la musique annonçant le début de la cérémonie. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits quand elle sentit contre sa peau la main de Stefan, qu'elle serra ensuite dans la sienne._

_L'attention générale ce porta alors sur Carole Lockwood qui venait de monter sur l'estrade et de prendre place derrière le pupitre._

_- Avant de débuter la messe, nous aimerions donnez la parole à tous ceux qui souhaitent venir partager leurs souvenirs de nos amis qui nous ont malheureusement quittés. Je sais que April Young, souhaitait dire quelques mots au sujet de son père. April ?_

_Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur la jeune femme qui venait de se lever et de rejoindre le maire sur l'estrade._

_- Je t'en prie ma chérie._

_April se plaça alors face au pupitre, laissant échapper un rire nerveux, les yeux brillants d'émotion._

_- Je... toute la journée j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire et... j'ai réalisé que, en réalité j'aurais aimé avoir plus de choses à dire... vous savez quand j'étais petite je croyais qu'il était une sorte, de super-héros, comme la moitié des petites filles du monde entier ça c'est certain... mon père et moi étions très proches, du moins avant que je quitte la ville il y a huit ans pour allez vivre chez ma grand-mère... les années qui suivirent firent difficiles car nous avions rarement été séparés, on se voyaient de moins en moins jusqu'à ce perdre quasiment de vu jusqu'à... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, pour lui dire toutes ces choses qu'une fille doit normalement partager avec son père..._

_Devant la détresse de la jeune femme, Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes yeux. Son regard fixé sur l'estrade dévia brusquement sur la grande fenêtre à sa gauche ou un rayon de soleil aveuglant apparut, venant réchauffer son bras gauche. Il ne lui fallut qu'un bref instant pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle vit son bras commencer à brûler. Elle le retira en un gémissement de douleur qui averti ceux qui se trouvait à ses côtés._

_- Elena qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Le soleil, il m'a brûlé le bras..._

_Stefan passa alors brièvement sa main sous la lumière qui brûla à son tour._

_- C'est quoi ce délire, vous n'êtes pas censés avoir une bague pour vous protéger ?_

_- Apparemment il y a un problème..._

_- Super, la situation ne pourrait pas être pire..._

_Tous relevèrent soudainement la tête vers Carole Lockwood qui venait de prendre la parole._

_- Merci April, c'était vraiment un beau discours, ton père serait très fier. Bien, maintenant levons nous tous, et unissons nous dans la chanson._

_Les personnes alors présentes dans l'église commencèrent à se lever et à chanter._

_- Je rectifie, maintenant, la situation ne pourrait pas être pire. Si on se lève, on va tous finirent en saucisse grillé..._


	12. Chapter Six : Double Facet (P2)

**Chapitre 6 (partie 2)**

_**Église de Mystic Falls...**_

_- Bonnie, sans vouloir te presser c'est le moment idéal pour remuer le nez et nous sortir de ce merdier._

_- Je ne peux pas, je dois me concentrer plus d'une dizaine de minutes rien que pour allumer une simple bougie et encore, je ne suis pas assez forte._

_- Génial, l'évasion à la houdini c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui si j'ai bien compris._

_- Damon c'est pas le moment de faire des sarcasmes._

_- Si tu es si maligne Blondie je t'en prie, propose quelque chose pour nous éviter de finir en fumée._

_- Ça suffit maintenant, il faut trouver une solution et vite avant que quelqu'un commence à avoir des soupçons._

_Carole Lockwood qui s'était placée juste devant l'estrade croisa le regard de son fils et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva donc et remonta une nouvelle fois sur l'estrade afin de prendre place au côté du pasteur qui lui céda sa place quoique légèrement perplexe. Les gens se rassirent donc à leur tour, tout aussi étonnés._

_- Merci pasteur Matthews. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption, mais j'avais presque oublié que quelqu'un d'autre souhaitait ajouter quelques mots au sujet de Monsieur Young..._

_Carole jeta alors un regard dans la salle espérant que quelqu'un se désigne à prendre la parole. Contre toute attente c'est Jérémy qui finit par se lever._

_- Jérémy, je t'en prie viens prendre place._

_Jérémy rejoint alors l'estrade au côté de Carole._

_- Sauvé._

_- Sauvé ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Quelqu'un cherche à nous piéger et mon frère se jette droit dans la gueule du loup !_

_- Relax miss défaitiste._

_- Je te demande pardon?!_

_- Mini Gilbert ne craint rien, peut importe celui qui cherche à nous piéger il ne tentera rien devant autant de personne, du moins je crois._

_- Tu crois ?!_

_- Je connaissais le pasteur de Young depuis longtemps, depuis mon enfance en faite..._

_- Si tu as une meilleure option je t'écoute._

_- Stop ça suffit maintenant ! Il faut trouver un moyen de se sortir de là et vite, Jérémy ne tiendra pas éternellement._

_- Bien, trouver un plan pour nous sortir de là et qui consiste à rester assis sous peine de griller... c'est notre meilleure option ou ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être sarcastique une seconde ?!_

_- C'est ce qui fait mon charme._

_Damon ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer son sourire en coin malgré son regard froid et distant._

_- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux !?_

_- La vitre..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Regardez la vitre, la première à droite._

_Ils dévièrent tous le regard et ne mirent que quelques secondes à discerner le reflet._

_- Il y a quelqu'un au dessus de nous._

_- Connor..._

_- Qui ?_

_- Connor Jordan, le mec bizarre de tout à l'heure._

_- Attends celui qui c'est invité chez toi et qui a placé plein de sous-entendus sur la mort du pasteur Young ?_

_- Il avait célébré mon baptême, ainsi que celui de ma sœur..._

_Tyler acquiesça toujours fixé vers la fenêtre._

_- Il a une arme..._

_- Oh non c'est pas vrai..._

_- Sa bague le protège peut-être d'une attaque surnaturelle mais elle ne le protégera pas contre les balles._

_- Il était apprécié de tous, et était quelqu'un d'important pour notre ville... il... je..._

_Connor qui ce trouvait juste au dessus venait de pointer son arme sur Jérémy, toujours planté au milieu de l'estrade, lorsqu'il vit April se lever pour le rejoindre._

_- Ce que Jérémy essaye de dire, c'est que perdre un être cher est toujours une épreuve difficile à surmonter, et qu'il le sait mieux que quiconque..._

_Une fois avoir terminé sa phrase, April agrippa le bras de Jérémy afin de l'entraîner avec elle vers le banc où elle s'était assise plus tôt._

_- Merci, j'avoue que je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire._

_April lui sourit et vient s'asseoir à sa droite._

_- De rien, merci à toi d'avoir pris la parole. Je craignais que personne d'autre ne le ferais._

_Jérémy sourit à son tour tout en lançant un bref regard au petit groupe assis au fond de l'église._

_- Il est partit._

_Tous jetèrent un regard vers la vitre où le reflet de Connor avait disparu._

_- *Soupirs* ..._

_- Cette fois on peut dire qu'on a évité le pire._

_- Une petite vérification s'impose._

_- Damon qu'est-ce que..._

_Damon passa alors sa main sous la lumière et ne constata aucun changement._

_- Fin de l'alerte, plus de barbecue à l'horizon._

_- On sort d'ici, maintenant, Connor est peut-être encore dans les environs._

_Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers la sortie, sauf Elena qui se dirigea vers son frère assit au premier rang._

_- Jérémy ? Excuse nous April mais on ne peut pas rester, je suis vraiment désolée. Encore toutes mes condoléances pour ton père, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt._

_April remercia alors Elena et la regarda sortir de l'église suivit de près par son frère._

_Devant l'église..._

_- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'on l'avait pas vu venir celle-là._

_- On a pris l'arrivée de ce Connor trop à la légère, et comme à chaque fois ça se retourne contre nous..._

_- Maintenant au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre._

_- Tyler et moi nous allons aller voir ma mère à son bureau, ce type a dis que sa famille avait vécu ici, on ne sait jamais on pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose._

_Caroline saisit alors la main de Tyler et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle fixa son regard sur Damon._

_- Oh et bien sûr, ce n'est pas la peine de préciser que personne ne doit tenter une chose stupide et inutile du style chercher ce Connor pour l'éliminer._

_Des brefs regards se posèrent alors sur Damon qui finit par afficher un immense sourire._

_- Qui ferait une chose aussi stupide._

_Après quelques soupirs exaspérés et regards noirs, la petite bande finit par se séparer._

_Maison des Gilbert..._

_Ça faisait déjà quelques heures que la nuit était tombée sur la ville, laissant pour seule source de lumière les lampadaires ainsi que les fenêtres éclairées des nombreuses maisons. Elena qui était logée dans sa cuisine s'occupait à couper une pizza. Quelques minutes plus tard elle montait les escaliers vers la chambre de son frère, se décidant à toquer._

_- Jérémy ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Oui bien sûr entre._

_Elena poussa alors doucement la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit face à son frère tout en déposant le plateau._

_- De la pizza, tu dois mourir de faim depuis le temps que tu n'as rien mangé._

_- Merci..._

_Elena sourit à son frère avant de reporter son attention sur le désordre installé un peu partout sur le lit._

_- Tu as ressorti le carton à souvenir..._

_Elle saisit alors une des nombreuses photos disposées près d'elle, on pouvait y voir une jeune femme rousse plutôt jeune enlaçant un petit garçon ainsi qu'une jeune fille, tout les deux bruns. Elena sourit en ce remémorant cette scène, et reposa la photo tout en soupirant._

_- Jer'... tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien... je suis fatigué c'est tout. Toutes ces morts, c'est... je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser, et en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander, ça sera le tour de qui la prochaine fois ? Papa, maman, Jenna, John, Alaric... je... j'ai juste peur de te perdre toi aussi._

_Elena sourit tristement et se pencha pour prendre son frère dans ses bras._

_- Tu ne me perdras pas Jer', jamais... tout ce qu'on traverse on va le traverser ensemble, et on s'en sortira tu verras, je te le promet..._

_Ils se séparèrent après de longues secondes et se sourirent une nouvelle fois. Le sourire d'Elena retomba brusquement lorsqu'elle discerna une photo légèrement masquée sous une autre. Elle prit la photo dans sa main et la caressa lentement du pouce. Sur l'image on pouvait voir trois enfants âgés d'environ cinq et sept ans. Tout à gauche on pouvait voir un petit garçon brun aux yeux marrons qui souriait, le bras posé sur l'épaule d'une petite fille un peu plus grande. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, lisses, des yeux noisettes et avait-elle aussi son bras posé sur les épaules du petit garçon, mais également sur celles d'une autre petite fille qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Contrairement à la première petite fille elle avait une peau d'un blanc plutôt pâle, des cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés et des yeux d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Elena se mit à sourire, bien qu'on pouvait discerner un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jérémy._

_- Elena, ça va ?_

_Elena lui tendit alors la photo et remarqua le même regard triste dans ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrit le vieux cliché._

_- Tu y penses parfois ?_

_- Souvent..._

_- Elle me manque..._

_- A moi aussi..._

_Après quelques secondes de silence Elena sourit tristement et se leva du lit._

_- Bon, je vais te laisser manger... je vais me coucher, à demain._

_- A demain, et merci encore pour la pizza._

_- De rien._

_- Bonne nuit._

_Elena qui s'apprêtait à sortir se retourna vers son frère._

_- Bonne nuit Jer'._

_En pleine forêt..._

_Connor était installé sur sa chaise de camping à l'extérieur de la caravane, les pieds posés sur un petite table occupé à astiquer son fusil lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher._

_- Je me doutais que tu allais finir par revenir._

_- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris exactement._

_- Tu m'as donné le collier afin de discerner les vampires des humains et grâce à toi j'ai repéré le plus grand nombre, que croyais tu que j'allais faire au juste. Je suis un chasseur, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais faire tout ça rien que pour faire du repérage, j'en ai profité pour passer à l'action directement._

_- Jérémy n'en ai pas un, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en prendre à lui._

_- Non, toi et moi nous le savions déjà. C'était juste un moyen de vérifier mon hypothèse, je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu était aussi bonne comédienne._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire._

_- D'abord tu reviens dans cette ville comme si de rien n'était, puis tu refais habilement ami ami avec tes anciens camarades. Ensuite tu sauves Jérémy en savant pertinemment que tu « aides » les autres par la même occasion... j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre._

_- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis revenue. Si je t'ai donné le collier c'est pour vérifier mes soupçons, pas pour faire une exécution collective. Contrairement à toi, et à mon père autrefois, je ne cherche pas à éliminer tout les vampires qui rodent, je n'en veux qu'un seul._

_- Laisse moi deviner, le meurtrier de ton père._

_Connor qui s'occupait toujours à faire briller son fusil jeta un bref regard en direction d'April, toujours plantée devant lui._

_- Et tu veux que je t'aide à le trouver._

_- Rassure toi ça sera donnant donnant, tu m'aides à retrouver l'assassin de mon père... et moi en échange je fais en sorte que Jérémy se tourne vers toi._

_- Et comment tu comptes faire ça._

_- Ça c'est mon problème, pas le tiens. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai de nombreux arguments... je finirais tôt ou tard par le convaincre, il te rejoindra._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Jérémy m'intéresse tant que ça._

_April afficha alors un sourire satisfait, une expression suffisante sur le visage._

_- Tu n'es pas le seul à t'intéresser au vieilles légendes... alors, marché conclu ?_

_Au bout de longues secondes Connor finit par déposer son arme et son chiffon sur la table afin de tendre sa main vers April._

_- Marché conclu._

_April saisit alors la main que lui tendait Connor et s'éloigna une fois de plus à travers les arbres, comme si elle n'était jamais venue._


	13. Chapter Seven : Retake His Everyday

_Hello ! :)_

_Voilà le chapitre sept, qui sera lui en une seule partie ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires Lucie et Lily, ça me fais super plaisir ! :D Et pour répondre à vos questions, oui je sais déjà si l'histoire finira avec du Delena ou du Stelena :p mais mon but c'est vraiment de faire évoluer l'histoire à part entière, pas seulement les couples ;) même si j'avoue qu'ils prendront une place de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera :) ;p_

_Encore merci ! :D_

* * *

**C****hapitre 7**

_**Maison des Gilbert...**_

_Tôt ce matin là, le souffle léger du vent venait frapper silencieusement contre les carreaux des fenêtres de la maison. Le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer, laissant émerger petit à petit ses rayons. Elena Gilbert toujours la tête nichée dans son oreiller, se mit à grogner, excédée par le réveil qui venait de se mettre à sonner. En un infime et rapide mouvement de bras qui semblait être un acte surhumain pour la jeune femme, elle parvint à arrêter le bruit insupportable qui sonnait encore à l'intérieur de sa tête. En temps normal elle se serait rapidement levée, se serait lavée les dents, habillée, coiffée et maquillée, prête à commencer sa journée. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'était pas le cas, elle était bien décidée à rester au chaud dans son lit, du moins pour quelques heures encore. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la tornade blonde qui venait de faire éruption dans sa chambre, tirant brutalement les rideaux qui laissèrent entrer la lumière, bien trop aveuglante pour la jeune femme qui se plongea entièrement sous sa couette, laissant échapper un nouveau grognement._

_- On se lève ma petite marmotte ! On est lundi, il est exactement sept heures et demi, température extérieur de dix neuf degrés, le soleil pointe le bout de son nez, les oiseaux commencent à chanter, on est jeune, il fait beau, il fait chaud, elle est pas belle la vie ?_

_- Caroline ?… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et comment tu es rentré d'abord ?..._

_- Jérémy m'a ouvert quelle question. Comment veux tu que je sois rentrée sinon, je ne passe pas à travers les murs je te rappelle, peut-être un jour qui sais._

_- Très drôle..._

_- Allez sort la tête de dessous ta couette maintenant, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard._

_- Petit un, hors de question. Et petit deux, comment ça en retard ?_

_- A ton avis, en retard pour le lycée. Tu sais cet établissement où tout les jeunes du coins se réunissent cinq jours par semaine afin d'étancher leur soif de savoir et accroître leur connaissance personnelle. Tu es sûre d'être bien réveillée, je te sens encore au milieu des lapins roses et des montagnes de barbe à papa._

_- Caroline, je ne rêve plus de barba papa ni de lapins roses depuis que j'ai passé le cap de mes quatre ans. Et pour répondre à ta question muette non je ne compte pas retourner au lycée, du moins pas pour le moment, avec tout ces changements je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée._

_- Tout ces changements ? Tu veux dire le fait d'être devenue un vampire, tu peux le dire, vampire n'est pas un gros-mot tu sais._

_- Oui c'est ça._

_Elena qui s'attendait à voir un visage perplexe découvrit un grand sourire sur le visage de son amie._

_- C'est pour ça que je me déclare officiellement comme ton body guard personnel._

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Je te promets de t'épauler dans cette première journée difficile, je m'engage à te protéger, te soutenir, à te venir en aide si besoin, à..._

_- Ok, ok Caroline j'ai compris pas besoin de me réciter le spitch en entier._

_Elena qui s'apprêtait à continuer rendit les armes devant les yeux de chien battu que lui lançait la jeune blondinette, à près tout elle savait que son amie obtenait toujours ce qu'elle souhaitait._

_- Dix minutes, le temps que je me brosse les dents, que je..._

_- Merci merci merci !_

_Elena n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie la prenait déjà dans ses bras, avant de descendre deux par deux les marches de l'escalier. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire, entendant la remarque de la jeune blonde ainsi que les légers rires de son frère et de Tyler._

_- Je te l'avais dis, tu me dois cinq dollars Ty' !_

_Au lycée..._

_Il était huit heures et quart précise lorsque la voiture de Bonnie vint se garer sur le parking situé juste devant le lycée. Une fois le contact arrêté, elle rassembla ses dernières affaires dans son sac et saisit les livres en trop dans ses bras pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Au bout de quelques mètres les livres qui commençaient à devenir pesant glissèrent de ses bras pour tomber lourdement sur le sol, provoquant un soupir chez la jeune femme qui s'accroupit pour les ramasser._

_- Besoin d'aide jeune demoiselle._

_Bonnie, le nez rivé sur le sol, releva immédiatement la tête pour croiser le regard espiègle du jeune homme qui se postait devant-elle._

_- Jamie ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Le jeune homme s'accroupit à son tour afin de ramasser les quelques livres encore posés sur le sol._

_- Je suis venu pour éviter que tu te noies sous tous ses bouquins._

_Bonnie, perplexe, se releva tout en réajustant son sac sur son épaule._

_- Jamie, si c'est à propos de nous..._

_- Non ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de nous deux._

_Jérémy qui arrivait de loin, se stoppa lorsqu'il les vit parler ensemble._

_- Après tout ce qui c'est passé, le départ d'Abbie, je ne voyais plus de raison de rester._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu vas déménagé ici, à Mystic Falls ?_

_- Non pas du tout. J'ai juste l'intention de venir ici, dans ce lycée._

_- Tu vas t'inscrire ici ?_

_- En réalité je le suis déjà, je me suis inscris hier. Je commence les cours demain. Je suis venu chercher mon emploi du temps, mes bouquins et tout le reste, j'ai rendez-vous avec le proviseur dans dix minutes._

_Jamie lança un sourire sincère à Bonnie qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire._

_- Donc tu vas passer l'année avec nous, c'est génial._

_- Oui, je suis content... Et puis l'équipe de foot se défend pas mal à ce qu'il paraît, j'aurais été bête de passer à côté d'une occasion pareille._

_- Ah parce que tu joues au football maintenant ?_

_- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis le Tony Parker du football !_

_Les deux jeunes rires alors de bon cœur, leur regard finissant par se croiser._

_- J'abandonne difficilement une chose à laquelle je tiens._

_Le sourire de Bonnie s'effaça presque immédiatement au son de cette phrase._

_- Jamie..._

_- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta sale ?_

_Bonnie, toujours perplexe, accepta malgré tout en souriant légèrement. Jérémy observait toujours la scène de loin lorsque April se posta à ses côtés._

_- Salut Jérémy, ça va ?_

_- Hey April, ça va bien et toi ?_

_- Super, tu es sûr que ça va ?_

_- Oui, je vais très bien._

_April dévia alors le regard et vit Bonnie s'éloigner avec un jeune homme._

_- C'est son petit ami ?_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air plutôt proche. Et puis hier je l'ai croisé lorsque je suis venue m'inscrire._

_- Il s'est inscrit au lycée ?_

_- Oui, c'est pour ça, j'ai pensé qu'il s'était inscrit pour passer plus de temps avec elle._

_Jérémy dévia alors le regard vers les portes du bâtiment où Jamie et Bonnie venaient d'entrer. Voyant le regard perplexe de Jérémy, April ne pu s'empêcher de revenir sur ses paroles, bien qu'on pouvait discerner une esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage._

_- Enfin moi c'est moi tu sais, je me fais vite des idées pour rien, c'est un de mes nombreux défauts._

_Jérémy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, se tourna finalement vers April lorsque celle-ci posa sa main sur son bras._

_- Tu viens, on va finir pas arriver en retard._

_Ils se dirigèrent alors tout les deux vers l'entrée lorsque April se stoppa pour fouiller dans la poche avant de son pantalon pour en sortir son portable._

_- Euh... je dois répondre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes d'accord ?_

_Jérémy acquiesça en souriant et s'éloigna petit à petit._

_- Alors comme ça on s'ennuie déjà ?_

_- Très amusant._

_- Alors, comment comptes tu occuper ta journée._

_- Disons que je vais faire le tour des environs._

_- Passionnant._

_- Et toi, la rentrée._

_April se tourna alors vers Jérémy qui venait d'entrée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_- Encore mieux que ce que je n'aurais pu penser._

_Bureau du shérif..._

_Liz, assise à son bureau, était occupée à trier une pile de dossier qui devait être là depuis un moment lorsqu'on voyait la taille que faisait celle-ci. Un dossier en main elle se mit à tapoter sur son ordinateur lorsque Damon toqua contre la porte du bureau qui était entrouverte._

_- Entre Damon, je t'attendais._

_Damon poussa alors la porte pour entrer avant de la refermer derrière lui et de venir s'asseoir sur le siège en face de Liz._

_- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

_Liz posa alors son dossier pour en attraper un autre derrière elle, avant de le tendre à Damon._

_- Rien de très révélateur malheureusement. On sait qu'il n'a pas menti sur ses propos, sa famille vivait bien à Mystic Falls, son père, Joshua Jordan faisait bien partit du Conseil, et à part rien de bien fascinant. Il est né ici à Mystic Falls, sa mère décède peu après ses quatre ans, c'est son père qui va l'élever. Il a suivi une scolarité plutôt banale, il obtient son bac avec mention au lycée de Mystic Falls et décide de partir à New York pour faire des études lorsque son père meurt à son tour peu de temps après ses dix neuf ans. Comme je te l'ai dis, rien de très passionnant._

_- Justement, c'est un peu trop normal pour être convainquant._

_Damon referma alors le dossier qu'il avait brièvement parcourut, avant de se lever._

_- Merci quand même pour ton aide Liz, je peux quand même garder le dossier ?_

_- Oui bien sûr je t'en prie._

_Damon sera alors la main de Liz avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

_- Au faite, qu'est-ce tu comptes faire maintenant ?_

_Damon se tourna alors vers Liz, affichant un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret._

_- Je vais fouiller un peu plus profond._

_Damon s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle l'interpella une nouvelle fois._

_- Damon, rien d'imprudent surtout. Il ne vaut mieux pas provoquer un problème de plus, rester vigilant est la meilleure des solutions pour l'instant._

_Damon plongea alors son regard dans celui de Liz, un air faussement vexé sur le visage._

_- Pourquoi tout le monde croient toujours que je cherche à envenimer les choses ?_

_Liz se mit alors à soupirer avant de replonger son nez dans son dossier. Damon abandonna vite son air vexé pour réafficher son célèbre sourire tout en sortant, pour de bon cette fois-ci du bureau._

_- Bonne journée shérif, n'abusez pas des donuts !_

_Liz ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, avant de se replonger dans son dossier._

_Stade du lycée..._

_Caroline, comme presque chaque début d'après-midi, se réunissait sur la pelouse du stade avec l'équipe de pom-pom girls afin de s'entraîner et de répéter plusieurs enchaînements. Caroline qui c'était préparer à l'éventualité d'affronter Rebekah, comme à presque chaque entraînement depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'équipe, fut surprise de ne pas encore la voir sur le terrain. Tout en continuant à s'étirer elle se dirigea vers l'estrade ou étaient assis Elena et Stefan, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix._

_- Apparemment la reine de la voltige n'est pas encore arrivée._

_- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, elle est peut-être juste en retard._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'inquiéter pour elle._

_- Caroline..._

_- Ba quoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais la plaindre, et puis après tout ce qu'elle t'a fais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es aussi compréhensive avec elle._

_- C'est juste une fille comme les autres, avec une conscience, et un cœur._

_- Sérieusement ? Tu as oublié qu'elle a failli te tuer, et que tu es devenue un vampire par sa faute !_

_- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai dû mal à ne pas me mettre à sa place, elle croyait avoir perdu son frère. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Jérémy, je crois que je ne sais pas ce dont je serais capable._

_- Elena, il n'arrivera rien à Jérémy ne t'en fais pas._

_- Je sais, mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquièter._

_Stefan et Elena se sourirent mutuellement tout en resserrant la main de l'autre dans la sienne._

_- Au faite Caroline, toujours aucunes nouvelles de ta mère._

_- Non, je sais qu'elle devait vérifier si elle avait des nouvelles infos sur ce Connor ce matin en allant au bureau mais elle ne m'a pas encore appelé._

_- Damon a dis qu'il passerait à son bureau en fin de matinée._

_- Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois y retourner, j'ai du boulot !_

_Caroline s'éloigna alors en souriant pour rejoindre le groupe de filles qui continuaient à s'entraîner sur le côté du terrain. Elena ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier une nouvelle fois son portable pour voir si par miracle Damon ne lui avait pas laisser de message, sans résultats. Stefan qui avait remarqué le visage d'Elena serra sa main qui était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne._

_- Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

_Elena acquiesça en regardant une dernière fois son portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche._

_- Damon t'a dis à quelle heure il devait aller voir Liz ?_

_Stefan se mit alors à sourire._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Elena, s'il apprend quelque chose il nous le dira. Et puis, il ne restera pas fâché éternellement, il finira par comprendre._

_Elle se mit à sourire à son tour, lorsque qu'une odeur irrésistiblement envoûtante vint dévier sa concentration. Sans qu'elle puisse faire autrement des veines rougeâtres commencèrent à se former lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur un jeune fille blonde assise au milieu du terrain, le genou légèrement en sang. Stefan ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, ses mains venant se poser sur son visage._

_- Elena regarde moi, respire, ça va aller, respire._

_Elena qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister tenta de caler sa respiration sur celle de Stefan et se mit à respirer le plus calmement que le pouvait. Au bout de quelques secondes les veines formées sous ses yeux finirent par d'effacer et la tentation liée au sang finit par disparaître à son tour._

_- Tu veux que je te ramène ?_

_- Non, ça va. Je me sens beaucoup mieux._

_- Je sais que c'est dur au début, mais ça ira de mieux en mieux je te le promet._

_- J'espère..._

_- C'est en majeur partie pour ça que je voulais que tu ne prennes pas de sang humain pour le moment. Je suis passé par le même stade et je sais à quel point c'est difficile, encore plus lorsqu'on prend du sang humain._

_- Je sais Stefan._

_Ils se sourirent mutuellement lorsque le portable de Stefan se mit à sonner._

_- Damon, alors du nouveau ?_

_Damon fit alors rapidement le point avec Stefan._

_- D'accord._

_Stefan raccrocha alors avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche._

_- Alors ?_

_- Rien qui puisse nous en dire plus._

_Elena se mit alors à soupirer longuement avant de sentir la main de Stefan se poser sur son bras._

_- On finira bien par trouver quelque chose, ça va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas._

_Quelques mètres plus loin à l'abri des regards Connor observait la scène, avant de sortir son portable de sa poche de pantalon._

_- Alors, le tour des environs ?_

_- Intéressant. Comme on l'avait pensé la jeune Gilbert est bel est bien un vampire, mais je pense pas que ce soit elle. Elle est beaucoup trop fragile, compatissante, de plus sa transformation est récente elle a encore du mal à se contrôler._

_- Et les autres._

_- Son copain en est un lui aussi, tout comme la jeune blondinette j'en suis certain. Après pour savoir si c'est l'un des deux c'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire._

_- Ça fait déjà un suspect en moins. Je dois y aller, je te rappelle plus tard._

_Connor raccrocha à son tour tout en quittant discrètement l'abord du stade._

_Maison des Gilbert..._

_J'avais encore du mal à y croire. Cela faisait déjà dix ans que j'avais quitté Mystic Falls, dix ans où je n'étais pas revenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais du mal à croire que durant toutes ces années la ville n'avait presque pas changé. Les mêmes paysages, les mêmes rues, les mêmes maisons, comme celle devant laquelle je me trouvais. La même que dans ma mémoire, avec les souvenirs qui l'accompagne. Après quelques secondes je monta une à une les marches du porche, pour m'arrêter devant une grande porte marron en bois._

_J'hésita longuement avant de me décider à pousser la porte pour entrer. A l'intérieur de nombreuses choses avaient changé, de nouveaux meubles venant en remplacer d'autres, de nouveaux tapis dans l'entrée, alors que d'autres étaient restées intactes, la même tapisserie, la même cheminée au milieu du salon, ainsi que les mêmes photos mélangées avec de nouvelles, beaucoup plus récentes. De nombreux visages familiers, d'autres un peu moins. Occupée à regarder les photos je n'entendis pas immédiatement les bruits de pas derrière moi, lorsque j'y fis enfin attention je savais qu'il était trop tard pour reculer._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_


	14. Chap' Eight : Someone From The Past (P1)

**Chapitre 8 (partie 1)**

_**Stade du lycée...**_

_Ça faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que Caroline était occupée à s'entraîner avec les autres pom-pom girls sous les yeux attentifs, quoique un peu dissipés d'Elena. Concentrée sur la chorégraphie qu'elle apprenait aux filles, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Elena était désormais seule assise sur les gradins. Perplexe elle décida de mettre fin à la répétition avant de se diriger au pas de course vers son amie._

_- Elena ? Ou est Stefan ?_

_- J'avais oublié mon livre de physique, il c'est proposé pour aller me le chercher._

_Caroline acquiesça avant de s'asseoir au côté de la jeune femme._

_- L'entraînement n'était pas sensé durer trois quart d'heure ?_

_- Oh si mais je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui._

_- Caroline..._

_- Quoi ? C'est vrai._

_Elena regarda alors son amie droit dans les yeux, un air interrogateur sur le visage._

_- Caroline, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer, je peux rester assise seule quelques minutes sans que quelque chose de grave n'arrive._

_- J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure._

_Elena baissa alors immédiatement la tête, son regard désormais focalisé sur ses ballerines._

_- Elena, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, sans mauvais jeu de mots. C'est normal de perdre le contrôle au début, ça ira mieux au fur et à mesure tu verras._

_- Oui je sais c'est juste que... Ma gorge me brûle c'est un enfer, et j'ai l'impression que malgré tout, peu importe les efforts que je fais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une seule chose..._

_- Le sang._

_Caroline qui venait juste de couper la jeune femme dans son élan ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre situation. Elle se revoyait lorsqu'elle était elle aussi devenue un vampire, au tout début, la façon dont la peur, l'incompréhension et la souffrance avaient pris le dessus. La façon dont Stefan, suivit des autres avaient décidé de la soutenir et de l'épauler dans cette épreuve. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour Elena, tout comme ça l'avait été pour elle. Mais elle savait également, connaissant la jeune femme depuis l'enfance, que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la préoccupait. Et elle avait bien une petite idée d'où venait le problème._

_- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?_

_- Non, que veux tu qu'il y ait d'autre._

_- Elena, pas à moi. Ce ne serait pas un certain mot commençant par D qui te tracasse autant par hasard ?_

_Elena s'apprêtait à démentir lorsqu'elle vit la moue de Caroline, celle qui disait "n'essaies même pas de nier, je te connais beaucoup trop". La jeune femme se mit alors à soupirer._

_- Je sais que c'est bête, et Stefan a raison quand il dit qu'il faut lui laisser du temps, mais je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit en froid, surtout pour des choses aussi futiles._

_Caroline posa alors sa main sur celle d'Elena._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, il finira par comprendre._

_Elena acquiesça tout en rendant le sourire que lui lançait la jeune femme._

_- Il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure avant le prochain cours, on peut aller faire un tour en forêt si tu veux ? Tu te sentirais mieux après, j'en suis certaine._

_Comprenant parfaitement le sens de sa phrase, Elena, bien que légèrement sur la réserve, décida tout de même d'accepter et suivie son amie après avoir passé son sac sur son épaule._

_Maison des Gilbert..._

_A peine arrivé devant le porche de la maison je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte légèrement entrouverte, je pouvais entendre la respiration de la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur au fur et à mesure que j'avançais tout en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière moi. Je pris soin de me diriger le plus discrètement possible vers l'entrée du salon où quelqu'un qui me faisait dos, visiblement une femme, était occupée à observer les photos disposées sur la cheminée._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_A peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que l'inconnue se figea avant de finalement se tourner vers moi. Étrangement, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit quand elle me fit face est qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle n'était pas très grande, et avait l'air assez jeune, dans les dix-huit ans probablement. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés, légèrement ondulés, tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules, soulignant parfaitement sa taille fine. Sa peau pâle, nacrée, créait un contraste parfait avec ses yeux bleus étonnamment clairs._

_- Oh, je suis désolé. Je passais devant la maison quand j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte alors j'ai voulu vérifier si tout allais bien._

_Un long silence pesant s'installa alors au milieu de la pièce durant lequel Stefan, mi-méfiant, mi-perplexe, n'avait pas lâché l'étrange jeune femme du regard. Après de longues secondes, qui avaient semblé interminables, elle se dirigea presque avec hâte vers la porte d'entrée._

_- Je dois y aller, je suis pressée encore désolé._

_Stefan n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle était déjà partie, refermant la porte derrière elle. Toujours fixé sur la porte, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son portable vibrait dans sa poche._

_SMS Elena_

_Parti chasser avec Caroline. De retour au lycée dans une heure._

_Je t'aime, Elena._

_Un fois son portable rangé, il se décida à monter à l'étage pour récupérer le livre laissé dans la chambre d'Elena avant de sortir à son tour en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui._

_Mystic Grill..._

_Excédé, Damon Salvatore vint s'asseoir lourdement sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvait près du bar, prenant soin de déposer le dossier présent dans sa main sur le comptoir._

_- Je peux te servir quelque chose ?_

_Damon releva alors les yeux du comptoir pour les poser sur Matt, occupé à essuyer un verre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas sensé être en cours ou un truc comme ça._

_Pas le moins du monde vexé par sa remarque, Matt sourit tout en continuant d'essuyer le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main._

_- Prof absent. Je peux te laisser si tu veux._

_Damon se mit alors à sourire, un air ironique sur le visage._

_- Qui me servirai mon bourbon ?_

_Matt sourit une nouvelle fois et posa le verre ainsi que le torchon qu'il tenait dans sa main pour attraper la bouteille qui se trouvait derrière lui._

_- Laisse moi deviner, les recherches n'ont rien données._

_- Nada. J'ai même fouillé dans les archives, rien._

_Matt se retourna, posant le verre remplit devant Damon._

_- Les archives ? Ça prend au moins une demi-journée pour espérer trouver quelque chose._

_Damon but une gorgée avant de reposer son verre, son éternel sourire en coin sur le visage._

_- Pas si on sait se montrer persuasif._

_Du coin de l'œil, Matt aperçu Connor entrer dans le bar._

_- Tiens donc regarder qui voilà._

_Damon tourna alors à son tour la tête, et pu voir Connor s'asseoir à l'autre bout du bar._

_- Je crois que c'est le moment de faire plus ample connaissance._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_Damon s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Jérémy se posta à côté de lui._

_- Matt a raison, c'est loin d'être une bonne idée._

_- Dis donc tu n'es pas sensé être en cours toi aussi ? Décidément le lycée c'est plus ce que c'était._

_Damon se tourna alors vers Jérémy qui avait les yeux rivés sur Connor._

_- Vous avez remarqué ça._

_- Remarqué quoi ?_

_- Sur son avant-bras._

_Matt et Damon reportèrent alors leur regard vers Connor._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé voir ?_

_- Le tatouage._

_Damon se tourna vers Jérémy, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Dis moi mini Gilbert tu es sûr que tu viens seulement d'arriver au bar._

_- Très amusant, je suis très sérieux._

_Damon fixa à nouveau Connor avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Jérémy._

_- Supposons une minute que ce que tu racontes ne soit pas du délire, comment ça ce fait qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisse le voir ce fameux tatouage ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien..._

_- Tu pourrais le décrire, ou le dessiner ?_

_Damon reporta alors son regard sur Matt, légèrement perplexe._

_- Sérieusement ?_

_- Ba quoi, il y a tellement de trucs dingues par ici alors autant rester ouvert non ? Si Jérémy est le seul parmi nous à voir ce "tatouage" c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, pas très logique si vous voulez mon avis. Et puis si ça peut nous aider à trouver l'ombre d'une piste._

_Damon resta songeur quelques secondes._

_- … Pas faux, bien résonné bus boy._

_Damon se tourna alors vers Jérémy avant de finalement se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie._

_- Watson, à vous de jouer, j'attends un croquis du dit "tatouage"._

_- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Trouver l'antre du suspect._

_Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà loin. Jérémy partagea un regard exaspéré avec Matt avant que celui-ci ne retourne à ses commandes. De loin, Jérémy remarqua que Connor c'était à son tour dirigé vers la sortie._

_Extérieur du Mystic Grill..._

_Le portable à l'oreille, Connor venait de sortir du bar avant de se diriger vers son 4x4._

_- Décidément ça pourrait bien être plus facile que ce que j'avais pensé._

_- Jérémy a vu le tatouage ?_

_Connor acquiesça tout en montant à l'intérieur de la voiture, en prenant soin de refermer la portière derrière lui._

_- Il n'était pas seul, le barman et l'aîné des Salvatore étaient avec lui. A l'heure qu'il est je suis presque certain qu'il est déjà en pleine forêt à la recherche de ma caravane, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne la trouve._

_- Tu penses que ça pourrait être lui._

_- Il est assez âgé, il est arrogant, sûr de lui. Un bon suspect._

_Un court silence s'installa alors._

_- Bien. N'oublies pas, si c'est lui ne le tues sous aucun prétexte. Je le veux vivant._

_- Et si ce n'est pas lui._

_Un nouveau silence, plus long cette fois-ci, s'installa à nouveau._

_- Tu feras ce que tu sais faire le mieux._

_Un sourire carnassier s'afficha alors sur le visage de Connor, qui après avoir raccroché, mit le contact et démarra, s'éloignant peu à peu._


	15. Chap' Eight : Someone From The Past (P2)

_ Naelym : Oui j'ai vu ça, je me demande vraiment ce que cette saison va donner. ^^_

_Voici les deux dernières parties du chapitre huit que je poste à la suite, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! ;)_

_Bisous, Blue :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 (partie 2)**

_**Forêt de Mystic Falls...**_

_Ça faisait déjà un moment que Damon airait dans la forêt, occupé à chercher ce qui pourrait lui donner le moindre signe d'une piste. S'avançant de plus en plus à travers les arbres il finit par distinguer quelque chose au loin. A vitesse vampirique il s'y rendit en quelques secondes, quoique quelques mètres en retrait afin d'éviter au cas où les mauvaises surprises. Devant lui se tenait une modeste caravane. Devant celle-ci se trouvait une petite table de camping ou traînait un ou deux cure-dent ainsi que quelques balles en bois qui avaient visiblement été taillé dans le morceau de bois lui aussi posé sur le bord de la table. C'était certain, il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, aucun son mais surtout aucun bruit de respiration, il s'avança prudemment et poussa avec précaution la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte. Une fois à l'intérieur il prit soin de repousser la porte derrière lui, de la même manière qu'il l'avait trouvé. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil il s'avança et se mit à chercher plus en détail. Son attention se porta presque immédiatement sur la table situé devant lui où était installé des tonnes de paperasse. Il parcourut rapidement le haut de la pile avant de fouiller plus profondément. En un instant il tomba sur un dossier avec une étiquette rouge, mais rien n'était inscrit sur la couverture. Il l'ouvrit et se figea net, bien qu'à moitié surpris. Des dossiers, ainsi que des clichés le concernant, lui, mais également Stefan, ainsi que Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler... Jérémy. Perplexe il se mit à parcourir les feuilles mais rien de bien révélateur. Ils savaient déjà que Connor connaissait leur véritable nature, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait également fait des recherches sur Jérémy. Dans ce cas là la logique aurait voulu qu'il fasse également des recherches sur Matt, d'autres élèves du lycée, ou même sur le voisin d'en face, mais non. Seul Jérémy avait fait l'objet de recherches. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler, s'effondrant à genoux sur le sol. Sa peau se mit alors à brûler sous le soleil, sa bague devenue à présent inefficace. Il tenta désespérément de protéger son visage sous ses mains à présent couvertes de brûlures et de cloques. Il laissa échapper un dernier hurlement lorsqu'il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cou, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, plongeant dans le noir le plus total._

_Maison de Bonnie..._

_Une pagaille monstre régnait au beau milieu du salon. Plusieurs livres étaient dispersés un peu partout sur le sol, une taie d'oreiller déchiquetée avait été dépouillé de toutes ses plumes, celle-ci déposées en tas devant Bonnie, assise à genoux et entourée de plusieurs bougies blanches. Les yeux fermés elle récitait sans interruption des suites de mots qu'elle seule était à même de comprendre. Excédée, au bout de deux bonnes heures de recherches et de tentatives, elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à la personne qui venait de toquer à sa porte, préférant rester concentrée. Enfin c'était sans compter sur l'instance de celle-ci, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'intention de sans aller. Au bout d'un énième "Toc toc" qui se fit entendre, Bonnie, exaspérée, se décida à aller ouvrir la porte avec la ferme intention d'envoyer paître la personne qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci._

_- Écoutez si c'est encore pour me vendre des magazines je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne..._

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle se retrouva face à Jérémy, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Bien je n'ai pas de magazines avec moi, mais je t'ai apporté ça._

_Jérémy tendit alors un gobelet à Bonnie, gardant un second dans son autre main._

_- Un cappuccino moka, pas beaucoup de sucre, mais beaucoup de mousse. Et vu que c'est toi, je te le fais gratis._

_Bonnie sourit à son tour et accepta le gobelet que lui tendait son ami, avant de se décaler légèrement pour le laisser entrer._

_- Merci pour le café, et désolé de t'avoir presque incendié sans raison. Ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis plongée là-dedans et j'avoue que ma patience commence sérieusement à manquer._

_Jérémy qui avait suivi Bonnie jusqu'au salon ne pu que remarquer le chant de bataille._

_- Alors, toujours rien ?_

_- Non, même pas une petite plume qui vole, pourtant c'est l'un des sorts les plus simple._

_Bonnie se mit à soupirer avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le côté du canapé encore libre._

_- Je ne comprend pas, même pour allumer une bougie il me faut plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Sans compter sur la concentration et les efforts que je dois fournir._

_Jérémy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de poser son gobelet sur la table basse en face de lui._

_- Je sais que tout ce truc autour de la magie, et de ta grand-mère ça te perturbe, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Pas autant du moins. Tu sais déjà que tu n'as pas perdu tes pouvoirs c'est déjà ça, et puis certes ça prendra du temps mais tu finiras par y arriver, tôt ou tard. J'en suis certain._

_Bonnie se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son café._

_- Au faite, tu étais venu pour quoi au départ ?_

_- Pourquoi, tu crois que j'ai forcément besoin de quelque chose pour venir te voir ?_

_Elle sourit à nouveau avant de baisser le tête._

_- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

_Toujours en souriant il se pencha pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir un grand carnet de croquis._

_- Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste pour plaisanter._

_Il lui tendit alors le carnet où été dessiner un vague symbole qui ressemblait à un flocon de neige, mais en plus complexe._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Tout à l'heure on était au Mystic Grill avec Matt et Damon quand Connor c'est pointé. Ça ne pas marqué tout de suite mais j'ai fini par remarquer qu'il avait un drôle de tatouage sur son avant-bras._

_- Tu crois qu'il veut dire quelque chose, qu'il a une signification particulière ?_

_- Si c'était un simple tatouage je me serais dis que non, mais étrangement les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir._

_- Attends, tu veux dire que toi seul peux le voir ?_

_Jérémy acquiesça en posant son index sur la feuille où avait été dessiné le symbole._

_- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça fou mais je suis certain d'avoir déjà aperçu ce symbole auparavant, mais ou ça je n'en sais rien. Je me suis dis que c'était peut-être une bonne idée de faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'on pourrait trouver._

_Bonnie referma alors le bloc à dessin et attrapa son gilet posé sur le rebord du canapé._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_

_Le noir. Le brouillard. La douleur qui traversait son corps tout en entier, causée par cette chose qui coulait à présent dans ses veines, et qui bouillonnait toujours dans son sang. A peine eut-il entrouvert les yeux qu'il se mit à tousser violemment. Ses poumons le brûlaient à un tel point qu'il les imaginaient fondre. Ses yeux s'ouvrir difficilement pour faire face à une obscurité lugubre. Seul une minuscule fenêtre réfléchissait un semblant de lumière sur le sol, empêchant la pièce d'être complètement plongée dans le noir. Désorienté, il tenta de se lever lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'encombrant attaché autour de ses poignets, ainsi que de ses chevilles et de son thorax._

_- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je ne ferais pas trop d'espoir si j'étais toi._

_Damon leva alors les yeux et vit Connor s'avancer vers lui._

_- Tu sais ce qui est bien avec le fait de se croire invulnérable._

_Il se stoppa juste devant lui, et s'agenouilla afin de se mettre à sa hauteur._

_- C'est qu'il existe toujours une faille._

_Damon tenta brusquement d'arracher ses chaînes afin de se jeter sur Connor, mais sans succès, il s'écroula à genoux, tordu par la douleur. Connor se mit alors à sourire avant de se relever._

_- Je t'avais prévenu, tu te fatigues pour rien. A ta place j'essaierai d'économiser mes forces._

_Connor fit alors un signe de tête vers le haut du mur à sa droite, où se trouvait une sorte de petite boite._

_- La régénération est l'une des facultés principales de votre race, c'est pourquoi j'ai imaginé ceci. D'apparence ça ressemble à un simple climatiseur, sauf qu'au lieu de diffuser de l'air il propage de la verveine dans toute la pièce, cette sensation de brûlure, comme si tes poumons étaient en train de se dissoudre. Non seulement ça te fais souffrir, mais ça te rend aussi faible et vulnérable que n'importe qu'elle être humain._

_Connor attrapa alors un grand sac noir et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise placée près de la porte. Il en sortit un de ses pieux de bois et se mit à le tapoter dans creux de sa main._

_- Bien, si l'on passait aux choses sérieuses._

_Il se leva avant de s'avancer une nouvelle fois vers l'aîné des Salvatore._

_- Qu'est-il arrivé au Pasteur Young ?_

_Damon laissa alors échapper un rire cynique avant de regarder Connor droit dans les yeux._

_- C'est pour ça que tu es venu traîner par ici ? Permet moi de te décevoir mais si ton pote a roulé dans un fossé je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne._

_Connor se mit alors à sourire avant d'enfoncer violemment le pieu dans les côtes du vampire qui hurla de douleur._

_- Toi et moi savons très bien ce qui a causé sa mort. Donc, je vais reformuler ma question pour être certain que tu comprennes bien._

_Il retira alors subitement le pieu sous le cri de souffrance du vampire, toujours agenouillé sur le sol._

_- Qui a tué le Pasteur Young ?_

_Forêt de Mystic Falls..._

_Un air frais et léger flottait dans l'air, rendant supportable la chaleur qui venait à s'installer à cette heure de la journée. Le silence paisible qui régnait était troubler par le chant des oiseaux aux alentours ainsi que par de légers couinements qui avaient laissé place à des bruits de pas, venant à s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que la biche s'enfuyait, finissant par disparaître à travers les arbres. La jeune femme brune qui était encore agenouillée sur le sol finit par se relever tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait autour de sa bouche. Ses yeux encore rougit et bordés de fines veines noirâtres finirent par reprendre leur forme normale._

_- Comment tu te sens ?_

_La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Caroline, debout à quelques mètres derrière elle._

_- Beaucoup mieux maintenant._

_Elena jeta alors un bref regard vers les arbres sur sa gauche où venait de s'enfuir, quelques secondes plus tôt, la jeune biche._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle s'en remettra très vite._

_Elena acquiesça en un timide sourire avant de voir son amie sortir son portable de sa poche._

_- Tiens, c'est Stefan..._

_Caroline décrocha alors sous le regard perplexe d'Elena._

_- Stefan, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_- Je crois qu'on a un gros problème Caroline..._

_Elena qui ne supportait pas d'être mise à l'écart se concentra afin d'écouter ce que disait Stefan._

_- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Stefan lui fit alors un rapide récapitulatif de la situation._

_- Ça n'a rien de bien surprenant venant de lui, après tout c'est Damon._

_- Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Ça fait déjà plus d'une dizaine de minutes que j'essaie de l'appeler et je tombe à chaque fois sur son répondeur._

_Stefan qui se trouvait également au milieu de l'immense forêt venait d'arriver devant la caravane de Connor. Il vit alors un objet briller sous les reflets du soleil juste devant les escaliers de la caravane._

_- Et je crois que je sais pourquoi..._

_Il s'agenouilla afin de ramasser le téléphone portable dont l'écran était fissuré._

_- Je viens de trouver son téléphone, juste devant la caravane de Connor._

_Caroline leva alors les yeux vers son amie qui ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude._

_- Si il n'a pas quitté la ville il n'y a pas dix mille endroits où il pourrait l'avoir emmené._

_- Je vais voir au sous-sol abandonné sur la propriété des Lockwood._

_- Et moi je vais où mon père m'a enfermé la dernière fois._

_Caroline s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Stefan._

_- Caroline, surtout rien d'imprudent, si l'un d'entre nous le trouve on averti les autres._

_Caroline acquiesça et raccrocha avant de ranger son portable dans la poche de son pantalon._

_- Je viens avec toi._

_- Hors de question, on ne sait pas encore jusqu'où Connor est capable d'aller, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

_- Caroline je ne suis plus une pauvre petite fille sans défense, hors de question que je sois mise à l'écart encore une fois. Et si Connor est si dangereux comme tu le dis c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser y aller seule._

_Caroline finit par acquiescer en silence avant de s'éloigner à vitesse vampirique, suivie de près par Elena._

_Bibliothèque municipale..._

_Jérémy et Bonnie, tout les deux installés à une grande table surchargée par des tonnes de livres, avaient chacun les yeux rivés sur le sien. Après quelques minutes passées et de nombreuses pages tournées, Jérémy, toujours les yeux rivés sur ces pages, décida de rompre prudemment le silence qui s'était installé._

_- Alors comme ça Jamie c'est inscrit au lycée._

_Bonnie se stoppa net et leva les yeux vers Jérémy qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le livre devant lui. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard étonné de Bonnie il s'empressa de justifier._

_- C'est April qui me l'a dit. Elle l'a croisé le jour où elle s'est inscrite._

_- Ce qui n'explique pas comment tu sais que je le savais aussi._

_Jérémy qui avait replongé le nez dans son livre finit par relever la tête._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que..._

_Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Bonnie il s'arrêta net, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dupe._

_- Je vous ai vu discuter devant le lycée._

_- Tu nous a vu ?_

_Jérémy se mit alors à sourire et baissa la tête sur son livre._

_- D'accord, j'ai peut-être regardé quelques secondes..._

_- Regardé, tu ne veux pas dire espionné plutôt ?_

_- Je ne dirais pas ça, je dirais plutôt observer avec instance..._

_Bonnie se mit à sourire à son tour._

_- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû je suis désolé._

_- On fait souvent des choses qu'on ne devrait pas._

_Elle vit alors Jérémy se figer. Elle baissa la tête et se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle comprit la façon dont il avait intercepté le message. Elle voulut rectifier, dire qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas voulu revenir sur le fait qu'il avait embrassé Anna quelques mois plus tôt, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche à sa plus grande surprise c'est lui qui prit la parole._

_- Je sais, je suis désolé._

_- Tu t'es déjà excusé..._

_Bonnie s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsqu'il la coupa, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_- Et ça ne sera jamais assez._

_Lorsqu'elle vit toute la culpabilité qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard elle savait, elle ne doutait plus de la sincérité dont laquelle il faisait preuve à son égard. Après de longues secondes, leurs regards finirent par se séparer, chacun replongeant dans l'imposant bouquin posé devant-eux. C'est à ce moment là que Bonnie se rendit compte que la page qu'elle avait sous les yeux était légèrement détachée. Elle tourna alors délicatement la page et n'en cru pas ses yeux._

_- Jérémy, regarde._

_Jérémy vient à son tour jeter un œil sur la page. On pouvait y voir le même tatouage à l'identique de celui que possédait Connor sur son avant bras, quoique un peu plus grand et complet sur la page du livre, légèrement abîmé par le temps. Juste au dessus du dessin on pouvait lire une inscription : "The Five"._


	16. Chap' Eight : Someone From The Past (P3)

**Chapitre 8 (partie 3)**

_La nuit commençait à tomber sur Mystic Falls, laissant pour seule lumière celle donnée par les quelques lampadaires aux alentours. Caroline, suivie de près par Elena, descendait prudemment les escaliers vers la cave qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Après avoir vérifié si la voie était libre, sans aucune trace de Connor, elles se dirigèrent vers le long couloir s'enfonçant loin à leur gauche. Elles se séparèrent afin de vérifier toutes les cellules disposées de part et d'autre. En arrivant vers le bout du couloir, Caroline manqua de laisser échapper un hurlement, ce qui averti aussitôt Elena, debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Damon était assis là, à genoux au milieu de la cellule. Des attaches étaient fixées autour de ses poignets, ainsi que de son torse. Son visage devenu pâle et livide, était à moitié couvert de sang, tout comme sa chemise. Lorsque Elena arriva au côté de son amie elle crut entendre son cœur louper un battement. Dans un geste fluide elle arracha le cadenas qui verrouillait la cellule et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son amie se poser brutalement sur la sienne._

_- Elena attends._

_- Non Caroline, tu as vu dans quel état il est. On a pas le temps d'attendre Stefan, il faut le sortir de là et vite !_

_- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu ne sens rien ?_

_Sous la panique Elena n'avait pas remarqué la drôle d'odeur qui traînait dans l'air, et qui lui piquait légèrement le nez._

_- On dirait..._

_- De la verveine. C'est pour ça que ses blessures ne guérissent pas._

_- Il faut le sortir de là._

_Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais fut une nouvelle fois stoppée par Caroline._

_- Attends._

_La jeune blonde dénoua alors le foulard beige autour de son cou pour le tendre à son amie._

_- Prends ça._

_- Et toi ?_

_- L'odeur sera moins horrible pour moi que pour toi, je bois quelques gouttes de verveine tout les jours pour m'y habituer, pas toi._

_Elle noua alors le foulard sur le bas de son visage._

_- Ça ne fera qu'atténuer l'odeur, alors une fois à l'intérieur essaies de respirer le moins possible._

_Elena acquiesça et suivit Caroline qui venait d'entrer dans la cellule. Une fois à l'intérieur elle ne purent s'empêcher de tousser violemment, l'odeur devenue insupportable à respirer. Elena se précipita alors au côté de Damon, toujours inconscient._

_- Damon ? Réveille-toi je t'en prie._

_Elle tenta alors d'arracher les attaches autour de ses poignets, mais sans succès._

_- Caroline, je n'y arrive pas._

_Caroline se précipita alors au côté de son amie et arracha avec une légère difficulté le bracelet de fer. Elle arracha ensuite celui attaché à son poignet droit, ceux à ses chevilles, pour finir par celui autour de son torse._

_- Aide-moi à le relever._

_Elena enlaça alors son bras autour de Damon et vint placer le sien autour de ses épaules. Caroline s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. A peine s'était-elle retourner qu'elle ressentit une horrible douleur dans son abdomen. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque Connor retira brutalement le pieu avant de la jeter contre le mur à sa droite. Elena se jeta alors violemment sur lui. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir elle l'avait déjà maîtrisé. La tentation devenue trop forte, elle planta sauvagement ses crocs dans le cou de Connor qui se mit à hurler sous la souffrance. Caroline qui venait de se relever difficilement se jeta sur la jeune vampire et l'envoya s'écrouler contre le mur voisin. Connor profita de se moment pour se relever en titubant faiblement avant de s'enfuir. Elena, les yeux rouges et soulignés par de petites veines noires, se releva faiblement, la bouche couverte de sang, tout comme le foulard autour de son cou qu'elle arracha brutalement._

_- Elena regarde-moi, respire._

_La jeune se figea, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits._

_- Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais..._

_Caroline vint placer ses mains sur les épaules d'Elena, encore sous le choc._

_- Elena on a pas le temps, j'ai besoin que tu te ressaisisses. Il faut le sortir de là, tout de suite._

_Elena acquiesça immédiatement et aida Caroline à soulever Damon avant de se diriger ensemble vers la sortie._

_Maison des Forbes..._

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain dans un fracas, Caroline et Elena se dirigèrent alors avec difficulté vers le canapé et y déposèrent le corps encore inconscient de Damon._

_- Maman ? Tu es là ?_

_Après quelques secondes de silence la jeune blonde se tourna vers son amie._

_- Elle doit encore être au travail. Reste là, je vais lui chercher des poches de sang._

_Elle disparut aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Elena, encore à moitié sous le choc, bien qu'inquiète par dessus tout, vint soulever doucement la tête du vampire avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa, en prenant soin de poser délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à caresser tendrement ses cheveux, les larmes venant lui piquer les yeux. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et se mit à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille lorsque Caroline entra dans la pièce, des poches de sang dans ses mains. Gênée, la jeune femme se redressa et essuya la larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue avant de rire nerveusement._

_- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure._

_Son amie lui sourit avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse placé en face du canapé._

_- Ce n'est rien, c'est nerveux. Va te débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, ta bouche est couverte de sang._

_Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais se ravisa, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'envie, ni la force de lui tenir tête. Elle se leva alors avec autant de délicatesse que lorsqu'elle s'était assise et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, avant de se figer et de se tourner vers son amie._

_- Et toi ? Je veux dire, tu vas bien ?_

_Elle venait à peine de se souvenir que la jeune blonde avait, elle aussi été blessé au niveau de l'abdomen. Caroline passa furtivement une main par dessus son tee-shirt couvert de sang avant de lui sourire._

_- Oui, ça va. J'ai presque entièrement cicatrisé, maintenant va._

_Elena sourit faiblement avant de disparaître de l'encadrement de porte. Une fois devant le miroir elle se regarda rapidement, sa bouche ainsi que son haut étaient couverts de sang, sûrement celui de Damon... ou bien de Connor. Au souvenir de cette image elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle prit alors un coton dans le bocal ouvert à sa droite et le passa brièvement sous l'eau, avant d'essuyer le sang qui avait séché autour de sa bouche._

_A peine quelques secondes plus tard elle avait déjà rejoint Caroline dans le salon, visiblement occupée à faire boire une poche de sang à Damon. La jeune blonde dévia alors son regard vers son amie qui avait les yeux fixés sur une poche de sang déposée sur la table à sa droite. Elle l'appela alors prudemment avant de la voir attraper doucement la poche dans sa main. D'abord inquiète elle s'étonna lorsqu'elle la vit lui tendre la poche de sang. Elle l'attrapa alors tout en laissant échapper un léger soupir discret, quelque peu soulagée. Elle déposa celle à présent vide à sa gauche avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers elle._

_- Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

_La jeune femme brune vint alors reprendre sa place, la tête de Damon, toujours inconscient, sur ses genoux._

_- Oui, bizarrement oui._

_Elle posa alors son regard sur Damon._

_- Tu crois que..._

_- Il va s'en sortir, regarde, il commence déjà à cicatriser._

_Effectivement, on pouvait voir que les traces de coupures sur son visage s'étaient presque entièrement effacées, tout comme les traces autour des ses poignets._

_- Il faudrait peut-être appeler Stefan._

_- Vas-y, je reste avec lui._

_Caroline hésita un moment, elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser son amie._

_- Caroline, tout va bien se passer. Je ne vais pas bougé d'un pouce, je t'attends._

_Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle acquiesça avant de sortir son portable, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. La jeune femme reporta à nouveau son regard sur Damon et observa son visage dont les coupures avaient entièrement disparu. Elle vit soudain sa cage thoracique se lever brutalement alors qu'il se mit violemment à tousser, tout en se redressant difficilement. Avertie par le bruit, Caroline, qui venait juste de raccrocher avec Stefan, se dirigea vers le salon. Elle le vit alors se redresser, avant de s'asseoir correctement sur le bord du canapé. Il déboutonna maladroitement le bas de sa chemise et passa une main sur l'endroit où le pieu l'avait traversé, et qui était à présent totalement refermé. Il se leva brutalement du sofa en laissant échapper une injure, et un "il est mort" à peine audible. Il sortit furieusement de la maison, faisant claquer la battement de la porte derrière lui._

_- J'y vais._

_Elena se lança alors à sa suite laissant derrière elle Caroline, qui se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, soupirant à moitié._

_- Damon !_

_Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, ni même de se retourner, préférant continuer à marcher d'un pas rapide._

_- Damon ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Tuer cet espèce de..._

_- Damon c'est trop dangereux, regardes dans quel état tu es._

_Il l'ignora une nouvelle fois, accélérant le pas, elle s'avança alors jusqu'à lui et lui prit le bras pour le pousser à se retourner._

_- Damon, je suis sérieuse. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, surtout dans ton état._

_Il se tourna alors furieusement vers elle, le regard froid._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas au juste chez toi ?!_

_Elle se figea alors, mi-étonnée, mi-énervée._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! Le problème c'est que je refuse qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose, tu agis sous l'effet de la colère, tu as l'esprit trop embrouillé pour réfléchir, il m'est impossible de te laisser foncer droit dans la gueule du loup sans rien faire, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça._

_Après de longues secondes de silence durant lesquels leurs regards ne s'était pas lâchés, elle crut recevoir un coup de poignard lorsqu'elle entendit les mots qui venait de sortir de sa bouche._

_- Maybe that's the problem._

_A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il s'en voulut immédiatement, mais tâcha tout de même de rester impassible. Il la vit détourner le regard, ses yeux une fois de plus remplient de larmes._

_- Tu sais quoi, fais comme tu veux._

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, pour finir par disparaître complètement dans la noirceur de le nuit._

_Forêt de Mystic Falls..._

_Il faisait à présent nuit noire au milieu de l'imposante forêt. Connor, enfermé à l'intérieur de sa caravane, était occupé à soigner l'imposante blessure logé dans le creux de son cou. Il déposa le coton qu'il avait dans sa main sur la table face à lui lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se dirigea avec méfiance vers la porte, son fusil à la main._

_- Qui est là ?_

_- Le grand méchant loup._

_Il laissa échapper un léger rire cynique avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se décala légèrement afin de la laisser passer et vérifia rapidement dehors avant de refermer la porte._

_- Alors, à ce que je vois ça ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme tu l'avais prévu._

_- Si tu es venue pour des reproches tu peux prendre la porte._

_Elle afficha alors un sourire en coin._

_- Du calme, on est dans le même camp tu te souviens._

_Elle le vit se pencher vers un petit miroir posé sur la table en face de lui, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de nettoyer sa morsure. Elle s'avança alors vers lui._

_- Laisse moi faire._

_D'abord méfiant, il finit par céder et se tourna légèrement vers elle. Elle se plaça derrière lui et épongea délicatement la morsure, encore à vif._

_- C'est assez moche, il y est allé plutôt sauvagement pour un vampire de cent cinquante ans et des poussières._

_- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est la plus jeune, Elena._

_- Ça m'étonne beaucoup qu'elle ait réussi à t'atteindre._

_- Elle n'était pas seule. Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant, je lui ai laissé malgré moi une ouverture et elle en a profité pour se jeter sur moi._

_- Il t'en a appris davantage ?_

_- Il cherche à protéger le responsable. Soit c'est effectivement lui, soit quelqu'un auquel il tient. Je pencherai pour son frère, ou bien la plus jeune._

_- Elena._

_Il acquiesça en penchant un peu plus la tête vers la droite._

_- Ça réduit le nombre de suspects._

_Il se figea brutalement, incapable de bouger. La jeune femme se pencha doucement vers son oreille._

_- Je te remercie, ton aide m'aura été très précieuse..._

_April retira alors la seringue à présent vide du cou de Connor, qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol._

_- Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils remontent jusqu'à moi._

_Elle sortit quelques instants pour revenir avec un bidon à la main. Elle se mit à asperger l'ensemble de l'intérieur, ainsi que le corps de l'homme allongé sur sol. En sortant elle prit soin d'inonder également le petit escalier, avant de sortir un paquet d'allumettes de sa poche. Elle craqua lentement l'allumette avant de la jeter à l'intérieur de la caravane, qui prit feu plus rapidement qu'un vulgaire tas de paille. Elle s'éloigna alors, en prenant soin de ne pas oublier le bidon d'essence, et disparut à travers les arbres._

_Cimetière..._

_La lune se reflétait sur les feuilles des arbres, lentement balancées par le léger vent qui régnait. Damon Salvatore, allongé sur l'herbe, une bouteille de bourbon à la main, était occupé à observer les nuages qui dansaient au dessus de lui. Après de longues minutes il finit par se lever, s'asseyant face à la pierre tombale qui était entourée de quelques fleurs._

_- Cette ville est vraiment en train de devenir une ville de dingue._

_Il laissa échapper un léger rire cynique._

_- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis resté, je ne devrais même pas être ici tu te souviens._

_Un long silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux, le regard posé sur le sol._

_- Pfff... qu'est-ce que je raconte, je sais très bien pourquoi je suis là._

_Il se releva, buvant une gorgée dans sa bouteille à moitié pleine._

_- The guy in love with his brother's girl..._

_Il s'avança, posant la bouteille juste devant la pierre tombale où était inscrit "Alaric Saltzman"._

_- À ta santé mon pote._

_Il s'éloigna alors, marchant entre les tombes, lorsqu'il entendit une voix au loin. Intrigué il se dirigea prudemment vers la source du bruit et s'arrêta net, à moitié caché derrière les arbres. Une jeune femme lui faisant dos, était debout quelques mètres plus loin, devant les tombes des Gilbert. Elle s'agenouilla devant celle de Miranda, passant doucement ses doigts sur l'écriture inscrite sur l'édifice. Perplexe, il se concentra sur elle, afin d'essayer d'entendre quelque chose._

_- Bonsoir Miranda. Tu vois, je suis revenue. Tu avais raison tu sais... on finit toujours par revenir chez soi._

_Elle se mit à sourire._

_- Ça fait tellement longtemps._

_Elle laissa échapper un soupir, les yeux rivés sur le sol._

_- Comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre..._

_Au bout de quelques secondes elle finit par se lever, prenant soin de déposer la fleur qu'elle tenait dans sa main sur la tombe. Elle s'en alla, pour finir par disparaître au tournant d'une allée._

_Maison des Gilbert..._

_Sortant de sa douche, Elena vint enrouler la serviette posée sur le lavabo autour de son corps. Elle se dirigea vers son lit où était posé un short, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir. Elle s'assit au bord de celui-ci et soupira longuement, avant de plonger son visage entre ses mains. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour arborer une position un peu plus confortable elle sentit légèrement quelque chose sous son dos. Elle se releva d'un bon et souleva sa couette. Une carte. Une carte avait été posée juste à côté de son oreiller. Sur la couverture on pouvait voir une magnifique rose, finement dessinée. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et découvrit l'inscription qui y était écrite, "Moi non plus je ne supporterai pas de te perdre"... Elle se mit à sourire, repensant au moment plus tôt dans la soirée où elle lui avait murmuré la même phrase, lorsqu'il était encore inconscient, "Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre"... Elle referma la carte et passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur la rose avant de la ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Une fois habillée elle se glissa sous ses draps, avant d'éteindre la lampe, et de fermer les yeux. Elle tenta de faire le vide, de faire abstraction de cette journée. L'accident au stade de ce matin, l'enlèvement de Damon, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Stefan et Caroline sur ce qui c'était passé avec Connor... ainsi que les choses qu'avait apprise son frère, et Bonnie, sur les soi disant "Cinq". Elle voulait juste oublier tout ça, le temps d'une nuit. C'est doucement qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil, se disant qu'elle songerait à ça demain, que ce serait un autre jour, certes pas de tout repos... elle ne savait pas à quel point._


	17. Chapter Nine : Memories and Reunion (P1)

_Et voilà le premier passage du chapitre neuf qui sera divisé en quatre partie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

_ jolieplante : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 (partie 1)**

_**Place de la ville...**_

_Les préparations battaient leur plein, des guirlandes lumineuses commençaient à envahir les lampadaires ainsi que les toits des commerces et des maisons aux alentours. Caroline Forbes, toute souriante, distribuait des tracts en compagnie d'Elena, beaucoup moins enthousiaste._

_- Allez Elena, ne fais pas cette tête. Le soleil est au rendez-vous, il fait bon, l'ambiance s'installe doucement, c'est plutôt sympa._

_La jeune brune acquiesça sans grande conviction pendant que Caroline tendait un tract au jeune couple qui passait par là._

_- Et puis si j'ai réussi à sortir Bonnie de ses bouquins le temps de quelques heures je peux bien te faire sourire._

_- Au faite, où est-ce qu'elle en est ?_

_- Toujours pareille, nada. Elle a passé toute la matinée à chercher dans les livres de sa grand-mère, toujours rien._

_- C'est quand même étrange qu'il y ait si peu d'information sur ces "Fives"._

_- Peu ? Pas du tout tu veux dire. Un dessin bizarre et un nom, tu parles d'une info._

_Les deux amies furent interrompu par April qui venait de les rejoindre._

_- Salut les filles._

_- Salut April, comment tu vas ?_

_- Je vais bien merci, encore un peu de mal à m'adapter mais ça va venir._

_Elle se tourna alors vers Caroline._

_- J'ai su que c'était toi qui organisait tout, alors, je m'étais dite que je pouvais peut-être aider._

_Elena s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque Caroline la devança._

_- Bien sûr, il reste encore pas mal de tracts à distribuer si tu veux, il sont posés sur la table près de l'estrade._

_April souria en acquiesçant avant de s'éloigner. Elena se tourna alors vers son amie._

_- Caroline, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser errer toute seule alors que Connor traîne encore dans les parages ?_

_Caroline se tourna alors vers April, qui c'était déjà éloignée._

_- April attends !_

_Elle se stoppa avant de se tourner vers la jeune blonde._

_- Jérémy et Bonnie distribuent des tracts près du Mystic Grill, tu peux aller les rejoindre si tu veux._

_- J'y vais._

_April sourit une dernière fois à Caroline avant de s'éloigner pour de bon._

_- Et voilà le travail !_

_Manoir des Salvatore..._

_Stefan Salvatore, perdu dans ses pensées, était occupé à faire tourner le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il fut brutalement sorti de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit, une fois de plus, un bruit sourd venant du salon. Lassée, il referma son journal qu'il rangea soigneusement avant de descendre les escaliers. C'est dans le salon qu'il trouva Damon, debout devant l'imposante bibliothèque, une quinzaine de livres plantés à ces pieds._

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_L'aîné des Salvatore, le nez plongé dans un gros livre à l'apparence ancien ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son frère, posté à sa gauche._

_- Je joue au golf. A ton avis, je cherche des infos pendant que d'autres préfère rester isolé à raconter leurs petites pensées intimes._

_- Avec Jérémy et Bonnie on a passé la matinée à chercher dans les livres de sa grand-mère, sans succès, tu penses vraiment pouvoir trouver quelque chose là-dedans._

_Damon lança alors derrière lui le livre qu'il avait dans les mains, venant rejoindre les nombreux autres qui avait élu domicile sur le parquet._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre. Soit on trouve quelque chose rapidement avant que l'autre dégénéré ne repasse à l'action, soit on passe au plan B._

_- Au plan B, tu veux dire allez demander de l'aide à Klaus ?_

_- Que tu es perspicace mon cher frère, tu sais que d'habitude j'adore les plans B mais là j'avoue que je préfère éviter, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Stefan baissa alors les yeux, songeur. Excédé, Damon finit par lever le nez de son livre pour fixer son regard sur son frère._

_- Si tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre je t'en prie, ton stylo t'attend patiemment sur ton bureau._

_- Ça va continuer encore longtemps ?_

_Damon jeta une nouvelle fois le livre qu'il venait de prendre derrière lui avant de se tourner vers son frère, une moue attristée sur le visage._

_- Tu veux un câlin ?_

_Impassible, Stefan continuait de fixer le jeune homme._

_- Je suis sérieux._

_Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la bibliothèque et sortit un livre à la couverture verte._

_- Peut-être qu'à la fin de l'année, avec la remise des diplômes, les vacances d'été, une atmosphère de bonheur, on se fera un gros câlin de réconciliation, avec en fond une musique émouvante à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, mais pour l'instant on va dire que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un happy end._

_En terminant sa phrase il se tourna vers son frère, affichant un regard froid, avant de replonger la tête dans son bouquin. Au bout de quelques secondes Stefan finit par s'éloigner, pour finir par disparaître. Damon releva alors les yeux, avant de les replonger aussitôt dans l'imposant ouvrage qu'il tenait dans ses mains._

_A quelques pas du Mystic Grill, Bonnie et Jérémy distribuaient depuis un petit moment déjà les tracts que leur avait précieusement donné Caroline, un peu plus tôt dans la journée._

_- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on fait ça déjà ?_

_Jérémy se mit à sourire, se tournant légèrement vers Bonnie._

_- Parce que Caroline est notre amie tu te souviens ?_

_Elle sourit à son tour, avant de tendre un tract au jeune homme qui passait par là._

_- Oui je me souviens, et aussi adorable soit Caroline j'ai horreur qu'elle me fasse faire ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais à l'aise avec ces trucs là._

_- Quel manque d'enthousiasme._

_La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le jeune Gilbert qui essayé tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire._

_- Ah parce-que toi faire ce genre de choses ça te passionne ?_

_- Bien sûr, on participe aux événements de la ville. Et en plus, comme la si bien dit Caroline, on se créé des souvenirs dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

_Bonnie n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il tendit un tract à une jeune femme qui passait par là, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air étrangement enjoué en répétant avec une fausse excitation qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rater ça. La jeune femme s'éloigna alors, un air perplexe sur le visage. Bonnie se mit à rire alors qu'il arborait un air faussement vexé._

_- Bon ba moi je vais te laisser "créer" tes souvenirs dans joie et dans la bonne humeur pendant que moi je vais me diriger vers le Mystic Grill. Matt doit me donner une partie des devoirs et des cours que j'ai raté, notamment géographie et physique, tout ce que j'adore._

_Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant avant de la voir s'éloigner._

_- A tout à l'heure._

_Toujours en compagnie d'Elena, Caroline continuait à distribuer ses tracts, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Tyler au loin elle lâcha un "je reviens tout de suite" en laissant derrière elle la jeune brune, toujours aussi peu enthousiaste. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur elle l'embrassa amoureusement, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur son visage._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Et bien étant donné que l'entraînement est fini, je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être participer à ta "création" de souvenirs comme tu le dis si bien._

_La jeune femme se jeta alors dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser encore, encore et encore._

_- Merci, merci, merci ! Tu sais que tu es le meilleur petit ami au monde._

_Tyler prit alors un air songeur avant de lui sourire franchement._

_- Par où je peux commencer ?_

_Toujours avec son immense sourire aux lèvres, elle tendit au jeune homme les tracts qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il les prit avant en souriant avant de se diriger vers Elena. De loin Caroline les vit échanger un regard avant qu'ils ne se mettent à sourire._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous entendre pour savoir ce que vous pensez !_

_Ils s'éloignèrent alors tout les deux, un air innocent sur le visage, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leur immense sourire. La jeune blonde se dirigea alors vers l'imposante estrade qui avait été installé au milieu de la place, cherchant parmi les cartons posés au sol. Elle finit par en sortir une longue guirlande lumineuse, qu'elle enroula autour de son bras. Elle s'avança alors vers Andrew, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans de son cours de biologie, qui avait gentiment accepter d'aider à l'organisation. Elle lui tendit alors la guirlande avant qu'il ne remonte sur l'escabeau, la fixant un peu plus haut sur le lampadaire. Elle détourna alors brièvement le regard et se figea net, comme si le temps s'était soudain suspendu. Le temps d'une seconde elle avait cru... Elle cligna alors des yeux, émergeant peu à peu, avant de finir par s'éloigner._

_Slalomant entre les tables, un plateau à la main, Matt servit une limonade à un jeune homme assis au fond de la salle avant de revenir au bar, face à Bonnie, qui elle s'était assise sur un des tabourets. Concentrés sur un cours, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite April qui venait d'entrée dans le restaurant et qui vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme._

_- Eh, salut April._

_- Salut, alors quoi de neuf ?_

_Bonnie se mit à sourire avant de refermer le cahier posé devant elle._

_- Pas grand chose, rattrapage de cours pour le moment._

_- Ne m'en parle pas, après une journée j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir du retard !_

_Elle sourit à nouveau avant de remarquer les flyers dans la main d'April._

_- Laisse-moi devinez, Caroline t'a réquisitionné toi aussi._

_Elle se mit alors à sourire à son tour._

_- En faite c'est moi qui me suis proposée, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait me changer les idées._

_- Tu verras c'est plutôt sympa de faire partie de l'organisation, et puis ça te permettra de connaître un peu plus de monde._

_Bonnie se mit alors à ranger les quelques cahiers déposés sur la table à l'intérieur de son sac._

_- Désolé mais je dois y aller, si Caroline me trouve ici je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Encore merci pour les cours Matt._

_La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir avant d'être interpellée par April._

_- Bonnie attends !_

_La jeune femme se tourna alors vers elle._

_- J'avais complètement oublié. J'ai vu Jaimie tout à l'heure, il voulait te voir._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Il installe les guirlandes à côté de chez le fleuriste._

_La jeune femme la remercia alors en souriant, avant de sortir pour de bon. Un sourire en coin dessiné sur le visage, April attendue quelques secondes avant de sortir à son tour._

_Bonnie qui venait de sortir du Mystic Grill se dirigea vers la rue d'en face, où se trouvait le fleuriste, ainsi que la boulangerie et d'autres magasins qu'elle connaissait bien. Après quelques minutes de marche elle reconnue Jaimie près du magasin, monté en hauteur sur un escabeau, occupé à enrouler une guirlande le long de l'enseigne._

_- Besoin d'aide ?_

_Le jeune homme se figea un instant, surprit, et se mit à sourire._

_- Avec joie._

_Un peu plus loin de là, Jérémy continuait à distribuer ses flyers en cherchant Bonnie du regard. C'est alors qu'il sentit un main se poser sur son épaule._

_- Salut !_

_- Hey April, comment tu vas ?_

_- Ça va, alors comme ça toi aussi tu es de corvée de flyers ?_

_Le jeune homme se mit à sourire en acquiesçant._

_- Et oui, au faite tu n'aurais pas croiser Bonnie ? Ça fait déjà un petit moment que je l'attend._

_- Oui je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure avec Jaimie._

_Un regard perplexe se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme._

_- Avec Jaimie ?_

_April acquiesça tout en tendant un tract à l'homme qui passait par là. Remarquant l'air absent de Jérémy elle passa son bras autour du sien en souriant._

_- Si on allait boire un café ? Je pense que Caroline ne nous en voudra pas si on fait une petite pause._

_- ...Pourquoi pas._

_Jérémy lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éloigner avec la jeune femme._

_Mystic Grill..._

_Matt était occupé à essuyer les verres lorsque Damon Salvatore vint s'asseoir en face de lui, son éternel sourire en coin sur le visage._

_- Un bourbon mon brave._

_Le jeune homme se tourna alors pour lui faire face, posant le verre dans sa main devant lui._

_- Tu sais je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter._

_- On se calme bus boy, ça ne me fais pas plus plaisir qu'à toi si tu veux savoir._

_Matt attrapa la bouteille et versa le liquide doré dans le verre qu'il avait déposé un peu plus tôt._

_- Mais bon, puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire._

_Le jeune homme but alors une gorgée avant de reposer son verre._

_- Salut Matt !_

_Caroline venait de se poster à côté de Damon, son habituel sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tiens Blondie, comment ça se passe les préparatifs ?_

_- Bien, même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse._

_Le jeune homme se mit alors à faire la moue._

_- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Vous vous êtes tous mal réveillé ce matin ou quoi._

_- Non, c'est juste toi qui provoque cet effet chez les gens._

_Damon afficha alors un faut air attristé._

_- Ça sa fait mal._

_La jeune blonde se mit à soupirer avant de tendre une pile de tracts à Matt._

_- Je me demandais si je pouvais poser ça sur le bar, histoire de faire un peu de pub._

_Le jeune acquiesça en souriant, quoique légèrement amusé._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?_

_- Rien, c'est juste que c'est la retraite aux bougies Caroline. Pas de besoin de tout ces trucs pour que les gens viennent._

_- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir._

_- On croirait entendre mon frère._

_Le jeune homme but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre lorsque Stefan entra à son tour dans le restaurant._

_- Ba ça alors, on parlait justement de toi._

_Damon prit alors un air sérieux sous le regard perplexe de son frère, ainsi que celui de Matt et Caroline._

_- Tu crois que si je dis Jessica Alba elle va entré à son tour._

_Ils se mirent tous les trois à soupirer, contrairement à Damon qui lui affichait un grand sourire._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène frangin ?_

_- Je viens de croiser Liz. Matt, allume la télé._

_Perplexe il obéit et prit la télécommande. Des regards médusés ce dessinèrent sur les visages des trois autres. A la télévision on pouvait voir une journaliste expliquant qu'une caravane au beau milieu de la forêt avait brûlé, tout comme le reste du corps qui avait été trouvé._

_- Il est mort ?!_

_- A moins que dans un élan de folie il ait décidé de brûler sa caravane, avec lui à l'intérieur par la même occasion, ça ressemble à tout sauf à un accident._

_Ils se tournèrent alors vers Damon._

_- Ba quoi ? Remarque on sait jamais, il avait pas l'air très net. Attendez je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai rien à voir dans cet histoire. Je traînais au cimetière la nuit dernière._

_- Au cimetière, qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?_

_- Comme je viens de le dire je traînais, et d'ailleurs j'y ai vu quelque chose qui m'a intrigué, je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le coup..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- J'ai vite découvert que je n'étais pas seul, il y avait cette fille. Elle est venue déposer une fleur sur la tombe de la mère d'Elena. Une fille brune..._

_- Dans les dix-huit ans, la peau blanche, des yeux d'un bleu extrêmement clair ?_

_Damon se tourna alors vers son frère un regard perplexe, avant d'afficher son éternel sourire en coin._

_- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as du mal à te concentrer en ce moment._

_Stefan ne releva pas la remarque de son frère et continua sa tirade._

_- Je l'ai trouvé chez Elena et Jérémy hier matin, elle a dit qu'elle avait trouvé la porte ouverte et qu'elle avait juste voulu vérifier._

_Les deux frères posèrent alors leurs regards sur Matt et Caroline qui étaient restés figé. Caroline se tourna alors vers Matt, les yeux humides._

_- Je, j'ai cru la voir tout à l'heure... Tu crois que ?..._

_- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_

_Un silence de plomb s'installa avant que Matt ne réponde, un murmure presque inaudible._

_- Alyssa..._


	18. Chapter Nine : Memories and Reunion (P2)

**Chapitre 9 (partie 2)**

_Caroline avait les yeux fixés sur Matt, qui était resté silencieux sous le regard perplexe des deux frères._

_- Qui c'est au juste cette Alyssa ?!_

_- Non, c'est pas possible, je veux dire, pourquoi elle serait... pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Tu étais avec Elena ou Jérémy lorsque tu l'as, que tu as cru la voir ?_

_La jeune femme fit signe que non._

_- Ouh ouh, la terre à bus boy ! Je vous ai posé une question !_

_- Matt, Caroline, qui est-ce au juste ? Et qu'elle rapport avec Elena et Jérémy ?_

_Le jeune homme resta silencieux avant de se tourner vers les deux Salvatore._

_- Alyssa n'est autre que la fille de Clara, la sœur de Miranda._

_Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent, complètement figés._

_- Ce qui signifie..._

_- Alyssa est la cousine d'Elena et Jérémy..._

_Matt acquiesça silencieusement, suivit par Caroline._

_- Elena ne m'a jamais parlé de ça._

_- C'est une longue histoire Stefan, qui va remonter à presque dix ans maintenant..._

_En voyant que Damon allait ouvrir la bouche à son tour Matt se tourna vers Caroline._

_- Tu pourrais allez voir ta mère, on ne sait jamais, si ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est arrivée. Moi je reste là, je ne finis mon service que dans quelques heures, et puis au cas où._

_Caroline acquiesça avant d'attraper Stefan par le bras pour se diriger vers la sortie, suivie de près par l'aîné des Salvatore._

_Jérémy et April étaient tout les deux assis à une table, en train de prendre un café, parlant de tout et de rien._

_- Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui partage mon avis, tout le monde sait que le pop-corn salé est meilleur que le sucré !_

_Le jeune homme se mit à rire et fut vite rejoint par April._

_- Au faite..._

_Le sourire de la jeune femme retomba, occupée à jouer avec le couvercle de son café._

_- Tu as vu les nouvelles aux infos, il paraît qu'un homme serait mort la nuit dernière, en pleine forêt. Sa caravane aurait brûlé alors qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur._

_Jérémy perplexe, posa son regard sur April._

_- Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais que..._

_- Aux infos, ça passe en boucle._

_Le jeune homme se mit alors à regarder le sol, songeur._

_- C'est quand même fou, je vais commencer à me demander si cette ville n'est pas maudite ou quelque chose comme ça. Le maire, cet homme, mon père..._

_Le jeune homme soudainement sortit de ses pensées posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. D'abord étonnée elle finit par lui sourire à son tour._

_- Bon, si on y allait, Caroline risque de nous tomber dessus si on n'a pas distribué tout les tracts avant la fin de la journée._

_Jérémy lui sourit une nouvelle fois en acquiesçant, avant de se lever._

_- Ça te gêne si je te laisse quelques minutes ? Je reviens vite._

_- Non bien sûr, je t'attend là._

_La jeune femme lui sourit avant de le voir s'éloigner. Elle se mit à tapoter sur les côtés de son gobelet, un sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant du sac à sa gauche. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir discrètement le sac du jeune homme pour en sortir son téléphone._

_SMS Bonnie_

_Hey Jer', où es-tu ? Ça fait un moment que je te cherche._

_Bonnie._

_La jeune femme se mit à sourire en tapotant sur l'écran du portable. Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant d'appuyer sur la touche effacer._

_- Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie... pauvre Bonnie... désolé, essaies encore._

_Elle rangea alors le téléphone à sa place, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Jérémy qui venait d'apparaître un peu plus loin. Elle lui tendit son sac en lui souriant avant de l'attraper par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle vers la sortie._

_Liz Forbes était tranquillement assise à son bureau, occupée à tapoter sur son clavier, lorsqu'elle vit sa fille se diriger vers elle, suivie de près par Stefan et Damon._

_- Maman, dieu merci tu es là._

_Liz posa subitement son regard sur sa fille, visiblement affolée._

_- Calme toi ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu ne vas probablement jamais me croire..._

_Elle fixa brièvement les deux Salvatore qui avaient l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle._

_- Alyssa..._

_Elle se figea, les yeux fixés sur sa fille, avant de dévier son regard sur le sol._

_- Caroline..._

_- Oui je sais c'est totalement dingue ! Mais imagine une seconde que ce soit possible._

_Le petit groupe devint perplexe sous le silence de celle-ci, toujours occupée à fixer le sol._

_- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Liz..._

_La femme se mit à soupirer avant de reporter son regard sur eux._

_- Je sais._

_Caroline resta figée, la bouche entrouverte._

_- Quoi ?! Mais... comment ? Et depuis combien de temps ?!_

_- Hier, mon adjoint m'a déposé les dossiers que j'avais à traiter dans la journée. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ceci..._

_Liz se mit à tapoter sur la couverture du dossier placé à sa gauche._

_- Quand je l'ai ouvert j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait réclamé l'extrait de naissance de Brandon Gilbert._

_- Le père d'Alyssa..._

_- J'ai donc été le voir et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'était une jeune femme, sa fille, qui l'avait réclamé._

_Devant le silence du petit groupe elle s'empressa de poursuivre._

_- Elle lui a dit qu'elle en avait besoin car son père était récemment décédé..._

_- Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue..._

_La femme acquiesça en silence._

_- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?_

_- J'ai préféré attendre, je ne pouvais pas être certaine que ce soit bien elle._

_- Maintenant c'est le cas._

_- Mais je ne comprend pas, elle revient ici et elle fait comme ci elle voulait éviter Elena, et Jérémy._

_- C'est ça qui m'a fais douté de son identité au début, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle se montrerais si discrète._

_- Il faut qu'on la retrouve, tu sais si elle est déjà venue chercher l'extrait de naissance de son père ?_

_- … ce matin._

_- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard..._

_Caroline soupira à son tour lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche._

_- C'est Matt..._

_Au même moment au Mystic Grill le jeune homme, accoudé au comptoir du bar, profita de sa pause pour appeler la jeune blonde._

_- Caroline ? Alors, ta mère t'a appris quelque chose ?_

_La jeune femme raconta alors ce qu'ils avaient appris sous le regard lointain de Matt, toujours aussi perdu._

_- Mais je ne comprend pas, pourquoi se montrer si discrète ? Comme si elle voulait que personne n'apprenne qu'elle était revenue..._

_- C'est exactement ce que, enfin ce qu'on avait pensé._

_Caroline qui était à l'autre bout du fil devint soudain étrangement silencieuse._

_- Caroline, tu es toujours là ?_

_- Oui... C'est juste que, et si elle était déjà partie..._

_- Caroline, on va la retrouver, j'en suis certain._

_- Et si elle ne le voulait pas..._

_Matt s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il se figea net._

_- Caroline, où es-tu..._

_- On est devant ma voiture pourquoi ?_

_Le jeune homme en croyait à peine ses yeux, sa taille fine, ses longs cheveux bouclés châtains foncés qui tombaient en cascade, sa peau blanche et nacrée, son visage doux ainsi que ses yeux bleus incroyablement clairs... elle n'avait, ou presque, pas changée d'un cil._

_- Elle vient d'entrer..._

_Caroline dû se concentrer pour entendre le murmure de son ami à travers le téléphone. La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux Salvatore avant d'ajouter._

_- On est là dans une seconde._

_Il la vit avancer dans le restaurant, avant de venir s'asseoir au bar, à quelques mètres de lui._

_- Alyssa..._

_La jeune femme qui était occupée à jouer avec la manche de son pull se figea, avant de lever les yeux vers Matt, tout aussi désemparé qu'elle._

_- C'est vraiment toi ?..._


	19. Chapter Nine : Memories and Reunion (P3)

**Chapitre 9 (partie 3)**

_Après de longues secondes de silence devenues interminables la jeune femme se remit à cligner des yeux, un sourire poli sur le visage._

_- Je suis désolé, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre..._

_La jeune femme c'était tranquillement levée, s'apprêtant à s'en aller lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle._

_- Je ne pense pas non._

_La jeune femme se tourna pour faire face aux deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient derrière elle et qui se tenaient chacun au côté d'une jeune blonde, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Elle resta figée avant de soupirer légèrement, affichant finalement un sourire timide sur son visage._

_- Salut Caroline..._

_La jeune blonde qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux se jeta soudainement dans les bras de la jeune femme. D'abord figée elle resserra finalement son étreinte sur Caroline, sentant à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_- Je ne peux pas y croire..._

_Caroline finit par se reculer, libérant de son étreinte la jeune femme qui eut à peine le temps de respirer, bientôt enlacée à nouveau par le jeune barman. A quelques mètres les deux Salvatore regardaient la scène, mi-fasciné, mi-étonné, tout les deux curieux d'en savoir davantage. Caroline finit par rompre le court silence qui s'était installé._

_- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivée ? Comment tu vas ? Ça fait tellement longtemps, j'ai tellement de questions, quand Elena et Jérémy vont savoir..._

_- Non !_

_La jeune femme répondit presque subitement sous le regard perdu du petit groupe._

_- Non Caroline, Elena et Jérémy ne doivent pas savoir que je suis revenue._

_- Quoi ? Mais..._

_- Caroline, je suis venue ici pour une chose bien précise..._

_- Oui je sais, on a appris pour ton père..._

_Caroline posa alors sa main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant. La jeune femme se mit à fixer le sol pendant un bref instant avant d'attraper son sac, et de le passer rapidement sur son épaule._

_- Exactement, pour cette raison et seulement pour celle-ci._

_- Alyssa..._

_- Non, Elena et Jérémy ne doivent en aucun cas savoir Caroline..._

_La jeune brune se tourna ensuite vers Matt, avant de s'éloigner à grand pas vers la sortie._

_- Ils sont ta famille !_

_La jeune femme se stoppa, la main sur la poignée de porte avant de finir par disparaître._

_- Alyssa !_

_- Laisse-la..._

_Matt posa sa main sur le bras de Caroline, bouleversée._

_Toujours sur la place de la ville Tyler se dirigea à grand pas vers Elena, postée à quelques mètres plus loin._

_- Enfin terminé !_

_La jeune femme se tourna pour lui faire face, un sourire sur le visage._

_- Et oui ! Je viens de distribuer le dernier. Bon débarras j'ai envie de dire !_

_Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur Bonnie qui se dirigeait vers eux._

_- Hey Bonnie._

_- Salut, alors comment ça se passe ?_

_La jeune femme leur sourit, montrant ses mains aux deux jeunes._

_- Fini, il était temps ! Au faite vous n'auriez pas vu Jérémy ? Il devait me rejoindre tout à l'heure mais il n'est pas venu, il n'a pas répondu à mon texto non plus._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Du calme Elena, je suis certain qu'il va bien._

_- Je vais appeler Caroline, peut-être qu'elle l'a vu._

_Elena saisit son portable dans sa poche lorsque celui de la jeune sorcière se mit à sonner._

_- Tiens, Caroline, on voulait t'appeler justement, tu n'aurais pas vu Jérémy ? Je lui envoyé un texto mais..._

_- Oui je l'ai vu, il est partit il y a environ une heure distribuer les tracts avec April._

_Elena qui avait entendu grâce à son ouïe surnaturelle, tout comme Tyler, se mit à soupirer, rassurée._

_- ..._

_- Tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'on a appris..._

_- Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Connor est mort. On a brûlé sa caravane cette nuit, avec lui dedans._

_La jeune femme échangea rapidement un regard avec Tyler et Elena avant d'entendre son amie à l'autre bout du fil._

_- Et c'est loin de ressembler à un accident._

_- Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil..._

_Un long silence s'installa alors, assez inhabituel venant de la jeune blonde._

_- Caroline, tu es toujours là ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr._

_La jeune sorcière qui connaissait maintenant son amie sur le bout des doigts savait que quelque chose la tracassait, et elle se doutait bien que Connor n'avait rien à voir avec sa soudaine perte de la parole._

_- Caroline, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Rien... Elena est avec toi ?_

_Bonnie se tourna vers Elena qui avait l'air tout aussi perplexe qu'elle._

_- Oui, et Tyler aussi. Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien je t'assure..._

_La jeune sorcière s'éloigna alors lentement de ses deux amis._

_- Bonnie où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_La jeune sorcière mit sa main sur le téléphone avant de se tourner vers eux._

_- Oh tu sais, à mon avis sa doit être toute cette préparation qui l'angoisse. Tu la connais, elle est tellement perfectionniste, je préfère vous épargner tout ça._

_Elena s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque Tyler, qui était loin d'être dupe connaissant la jeune blonde par cœur posa la main sur son bras, l'entraînant avec lui._

_- Aller vient Elena, ça te dit un café, je t'invite._

_- Mais... ok._

_Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Bonnie avant de disparaître avec Elena, tout aussi perdue que lui. La jeune sorcière en profita pour s'éloigner à son tour._

_- Ça y est je suis seule, tu as cinq secondes pour cracher le morceau._

_- Que..._

_- Caroline Julia Forbes, ça fait bien longtemps maintenant que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert alors ne me vexe pas en me faisant le coup du "je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles"._

_- ..._

_- Caroline ?!_

_- Prépare toi à un choc._

_- Caroline ça suffit tu commences à me faire peur, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe oui ou non ?!_

_- ...Alyssa._

_La jeune femme se stoppa net, complètement figé, incapable de dire quoique ce soit._

_- Bonnie ça va ?_

_- Notre Alyssa ?..._

_Caroline acquiesça._

_- Je t'avais dis que ça te ferais un choc... On est au Mystic Grill avec Matt, Stefan et Damon et..._

_- J'arrive tout de suite..._

_Caroline n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que son amie avait déjà raccrochée. Elle se tourna alors vers Matt accoudé sur le bar, non loin des deux frères._

_- Elle arrive._

_- Au risque de jouer les curieux mal placé, on ne pourrait pas en savoir un peu plus ?_

_- Parce que ça t'intéresse._

_Damon prit alors un air légèrement vexé, quoique peu sérieux._

_- Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je me fiche de tout ? Je peux m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à moi vous savez._

_Le jeune homme arborait un air sincère, ce qui étonna légèrement Caroline ainsi que le jeune barman._

_- Et puis une aussi jolie demoiselle, ça mérite qu'on s'y intéresse de plus près non ?_

_Damon arborait un sourire en coin pendant que les autres se mirent à soupirer._

_- Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment eu peur, on aurait dit un faux toi c'était inquiétant._

_L'aîné des deux frères haussa les épaules son sourire en coin toujours posté sur son visage._

_- Alors ?_

_Les deux frères se tournèrent alors vers la jeune blonde debout à côté de Matt, l'incitant à poursuivre._

_- On en connaît pas grand chose, ça remonte à presque dix ans._

_- Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que du jour au lendemain Brandon, le père d'Alyssa, est partit de Mystic Falls avec sa femme, Clara, en emmenant leur fille avec eux._

_- Comme ça sans raison ? Et il n'ont pas gardé contact ? Rien ?_

_Les deux jeunes firent signe que non._

_- C'est quand même étrange, pourquoi partirent comme ça ?_

_- On a jamais su, Elena et Jérémy non plus d'ailleurs..._

_Le silence fut brisé par l'irruption de Bonnie qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant._

_- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, alors vous l'avez vu ? Vous lui avait parlé ?_

_Caroline posa une main sur le bras de son amie, complètement essoufflée._

_- Assieds-toi._

_La jeune sorcière prit place à côté de Stefan, reprenant peu à peu son souffle pendant que Caroline racontait tout ce qui c'était passé. A la fin de son récit la jeune blonde observa son amie qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs._

_- Prends ton temps, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi au début mais ça va aller, respire bien profondément._

_- C'est juste que, c'est tellement..._

_- Dingue._

_Bonnie acquiesça lentement._

_- Vous étiez très proche ?_

_- Elena, Bonnie, Alyssa et moi on était les meilleurs amies du monde, on était toujours fourrées ensemble, inséparables..._

_- Et elle, elle a beaucoup changé ?_

_Matt et Caroline se mirent à sourire._

_- Non, pas du tout. Enfin, elle a énormément grandit tout comme nous, mais sinon elle est restée la même._

_- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est partie, et puis pourquoi vouloir cacher à Elena et Jérémy qu'elle est revenue ? Et qui est au courant d'ailleurs ?_

_- Seulement nous, enfin et ma mère bien sûr._

_- Tyler à quelques doutes aussi, enfin par sur le fait que Alyssa soit revenue, mais il a vu quand tu m'as téléphoné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout comme Elena soit dit en passant. Tyler l'a éloigné en l'emmenant boire un café mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas dupe._

_- Sans vouloir m'incruster au quelque chose dans le genre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce qu'à mon avis vu la façon dont la cousine à filé tout à l'heure il faudrait la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se tire définitivement. Enfin si c'est le plan, c'est bien le plan non ?_

_- Bon sur le coup j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec Damon._

_L'aîné des Salvatore laissa alors échapper un léger cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde._

_- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Blondie ?!_

_Ils se mirent tous à soupirer une nouvelle fois, sauf Damon qui bien sûr souriait de toutes ses dents._

_- Bonnie, tu ne pourrais pas la localiser ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_

_- J'aurais besoin d'un de ses effets personnels pour ça..._

_Stefan sortit alors un bracelet fin en argent de sa poche avant de la poser sur la table._

_- Whaou, là j'avoue que je suis bluffé frangin. Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à tripoter les jeunes demoiselles._

_Damon se mit à sourire de plus belle sous les regards exaspérés du petit groupe._

_- C'est parfait. Ce ne sera pas très long, une fois que je l'ai trouvé je vous préviens. En attendant pas un mot, ni à Jérémy, ni à Elena._

_Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence._

_- Moi j'accompagne Bonnie chez elle, j'appellerai Tyler sur la route._

_- En attendant je vais aller faire un tour dans la forêt, histoire d'aller voir un peu plus près la caravane de Connor._

_- Génial, une sortie entre frangin ça va être l'éclate._

_Stefan observa son frère se diriger vers la sortie avant de se lever à son tour pour le suivre. Matt qui se retrouva seul s'éloigna du bar pour reprendre son service._

_Environ une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'il était accoudé au bar Matt vit entrer Jérémy, suivi de près par April._

_- Hey Matt, comment ça va ?_

_Le jeune barman acquiesça en esquissant un léger sourire._

_- Bien, pas mal de monde mais sinon sa roule. Et vous ?_

_- On vient enfin de terminer la distribution des tracts ! Ça se fête non ?_

_La jeune femme posa sa main sur le bras de Jérémy, assis à sa droite._

_- Allez vas-y, prend ce que tu veux je t'invite._

_Jérémy se mit à sourire, se tournant légèrement vers la jeune femme._

_- On a prit un café i peine une heure._

_- Et alors ? Pour moi se serra un milk-shake au chocolat._

_Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle, avant de s'avouer vaincu._

_- Bien, mets en deux s'il te plaît Matt, mais par contre c'est moi qui t'invite._

_- Si tu insistes._

_Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois tout en regardant Matt s'éloigner._

_- Au faite... tu vas à la retraite aux bougies ce soir ?_

_Jérémy se tourna alors vers la jeune femme._

_- Euh, ba en faite je ne sais pas trop..._

_Elle acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur sa main, occupée à jouer avec la bague autour de son doigt._

_- Mais bon, d'un autre côté je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te laisser airer seule, en pleine nuit, alors que tu ne connais pratiquement personne._

_La jeune femme se mit à rire légèrement._

_- Tu sais on est à Mystic Falls, la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver c'est de mourir d'ennui._

_Il se mit à rire à son tour._

_- D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que d'être seule, en plein milieu de la nuit, ce n'est pas très prudent, surtout pour une jeune femme sans défense._

_Jérémy se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents au même moment où Matt venait d'arriver, déposant les milk-shake devant eux._

_- Merci Matt._

_- De rien._

_Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors pour prendre les commandes, laissant les deux jeunes seul une fois de plus._

_- Dans ce cas ça marche._

_April sourit à son tour lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche._

_- Oh, c'est ma mère, je devais l'appeler dans la journée mais j'ai complètement oublié._

_- Réponds-lui, je suis sûr qu'elle doit s'inquiéter._

_- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_- Salut la pour moi._

_La jeune femme acquiesça avant de s'éloigner._

_- Salut maman, comment ça va ?_

_- Apparemment tu n'es pas seule._

_La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire une fois à l'extérieur du Grill._

_- Maintenant si, je suppose que tu as vu les infos._

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé._

_- Tu veux dire à part le fait que ce gars était un boulet, il a merdé. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi. Enfin... il aura au moins servi à quelque chose en diminuant considérablement la liste des suspects._

_- Et pour le jeune Gilbert._

_- Ça avance doucement, avec un peu de patience il finira par se rallier à nous._

_- Bien, Max est en route, il devrait arriver dans la matinée._

_- J'espère qu'il est plus compétant que le précédent._

_La jeune femme raccrocha alors, le même sourire sur le visage avant de rentrer une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur du restaurant._


	20. Chapter Nine : Memories and Reunion (P4)

**Chapitre 9 (partie 4)**

_La nuit venait à peine de tomber lorsque Caroline plaçait les dernières bougies au centre du salon. Lorsqu'elle posa la dernière afin de former un cercle elle vit Bonnie entrer dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter juste devant elle._

_- Je l'ai._

_La jeune bonde alluma rapidement les quelques bougies avant de s'asseoir face à son amie qui avait le nez plongé dans un vieux livre._

_- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_

_- J'espère, d'habitude j'ai juste besoin de tenir l'objet entre mes mains et de me concentrer mais depuis que j'ai en quelque sorte perdu mes pouvoirs... j'espère qu'avec cette formule._

_La jeune sorcière s'arrêta alors sur une page avant de déposer le livre à plat entre elle et Caroline._

_- Voilà..._

_- Et les bougies ?_

_- Pour l'énergie, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté._

_Caroline rendit le léger sourire que lui affichait son amie avant de la voir tendre les mains._

_- Tu es prête ?_

_La jeune femme acquiesça en attrapant ses mains._

_- Je dois faire quelque chose en particulier ?_

_- Fais juste le vide, laisse les énergies circuler..._

_Caroline acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Lorsque Bonnie se mit à réciter l'incantation voulue un léger vent s'installa dans pièce, venant faire tanguer les flammes des bougies. La jeune femme se concentra alors du mieux qu'elle pouvait pendant que Caroline resserra étroitement ses mains avec celles de la jeune femme. Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent brutalement dans un fracas faisant s'éteindre toutes les bougies et séparant brusquement les deux amies. Bonnie ouvrit alors les yeux avant de fixer la jeune blonde._

_- Je... je crois que ça n'a pas marché._

_Bonnie se mit à soupirer lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le bracelet en argent posé à ses genoux._

_- Le commencement..._

_- Tu as entendu ça ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Le bracelet..._

_La jeune sorcière saisit alors le bijou avant de sentir une vague d'énergie la traversée, la faisant presque pencher._

_- Bonnie, ça va ?_

_- Le commencement..._

_La jeune femme se leva alors brutalement avant de prendre les clefs de voiture placées sur la petite table à sa droite._

_- Je l'ai, viens vite il nous reste peu de temps._

_- Mais je croyais que..._

_Caroline n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie avait déjà enfilé sa veste._

_- Vite Caroline dépêche-toi, je te raconterai tout après._

_- Euh, ok._

_Bonnie sortit de la maison à la suite de son amie après avoir murmuré un quasi inaudible "merci grand-mère", fermant la porte derrière elle._

_Le vent soufflait à travers les branches d'arbres, venant accentué l'allure inquiétante déjà présente grâce aux quelques corbeaux qui s'étaient mis à chanter. Seul les étoiles étonnamment nombreuses venaient apporter un peu de clarté au milieu de la nuit noire qui régnait. L'air frais venait délicatement fouetter son visage couleur neige, écartant doucement les quelques mèches qui tombaient de chaque coté de son visage. Elle s'assit délicatement dans l'herbe après avoir déposé les quelques fleurs qu'elle tenait quelques minutes avant dans ses mains. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de projeter son regard sur le sol._

_- J'ai croisé Matt tout à l'heure, et Caroline aussi._

_La jeune femme soupira brièvement._

_- C'est fou comme ils n'ont pas changé, je veux dire..._

_Un long silence s'écoula avant qu'elle ne poursuive._

_- J'avais espéré, je n'en sais rien, ne pas tomber sur eux, par chance ne pas les croiser..._

_Elle reporta alors son regard sur l'édifice._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, d'un côté ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi heureuse, de les revoir c'était comme si on avait jamais été séparés... et d'un autre côté je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifiée... je suis complètement perdue._

_La jeune femme enfouit alors son visage entre ses mains lorsqu'elle sentit un léger vent froid venir frôler son bras. Elle releva la tête en souriant légèrement, les yeux remplis de larmes._

_- J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment._

_~ Flashback ~_

_Environ dix ans auparavant..._

_Grayson s'appuya sur le comptoir du cuisine, dos à son frère, passant une main sur son visage lorsqu'il vit entrer sa femme dans la pièce._

_- Grayson !_

_- Non Miranda, je t'en prie reste en dehors de ça._

_Il se tourna alors vers son frère, un regard froid sur le visage._

_- Comment as tu pu me cacher une chose pareille..._

_- Tu oses me dire ça ?! Regarde un peu dans quel état tu es, si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce que je savais que tu allais réagir de la sorte !_

_- Ah non, ne retourne pas la situation, la seule personne qui a quelque chose à se reprocher ici c'est toi, toi et toi seul._

_- Grayson ça suffit._

_- Miranda je t'en prie ne te mêle pas de ça._

_- Je t'en prie calme toi, Brandon avait une bonne raison de te le cacher._

_Il se décomposa alors, comme totalement figé._

_- Tu étais au courant ?..._

_- Clara est mon amie, ma meilleure amie, et j'aime Alyssa comme ma propre fille, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir complètement confiance en moi._

_- Comment tu as pu..._

_- Arrête Grayson, la façon dont tu réagis en est la meilleure réponse._

_Il passa alors une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son visage, ahuri._

_- J'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire, nous attendions le bon moment._

_- C'est un danger._

_- C'est ma fille !_

_Un court silence s'installa durant lequel personne ne s'aperçut qu'une petite présence brune aux yeux bleus c'était installée il y a un petit moment déjà au sommet de l'escalier, à l'abri des regards._

_- C'est ta nièce..._

_Miranda qui se tenait à quelques mètres des deux frères avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Grayson un regard froid, resta figé, le regard plongé dans celui de son frère._

_- Je suis désolé._

_- J'ai compris._

_Brandon sortit alors brusquement de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant son frère seul avec celle qu'il aimait. Elle s'avança alors légèrement vers lui, laissant une larme rouler le long de sa joue._

_- C'est ta famille Grayson, notre famille..._

_Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce, laissant Grayson seul derrière elle, totalement anéanti._

_~ Fin du flashback ~_

_La jeune femme se mit à soupirer avant d'essuyer la larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue._

_- J'espère faire le bon choix..._

_Elle se leva alors, époussetant brièvement son jean, avant de disparaître petit à petit dans la nuit noire._

_Damon Salvatore s'écarta de l'imposante voiture bleu électrique après avoir claqué la portière, suivit de près par son frère. Arrivés sur la place ils jetèrent brièvement un coup d'œil aux alentours pour finalement apercevoir Jérémy, visiblement occupé à rire avec April._

_- Je vais appelé Bonnie pour voir ou ça en est._

_L'aîné acquiesça silencieusement avant de voir Stefan s'éloigner. A peine quelques secondes plus tard il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il vit le nom inscrit sur l'écran il afficha un immense sourire en coin._

_- Bonsoir soleil de ma vie._

_Il ne la voyait pas mais il l'imaginait très bien lever les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait si souvent dans ses moments là._

_- Damon, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien._

_- Damon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe._

_- Mais rien voyons, tout va très bien. Ton frère batifole avec la jeune April, le mien m'a snobé pour passer un coup de fil et enfin il y a moi, seul sous les étoiles, comme dans le début d'un vieux film romantique._

_La jeune femme sourit légèrement de l'autre côté du téléphone avant de reprendre son sérieux._

_- Damon, je suis sérieuse._

_- Mais moi aussi._

_- Damon, tout d'abord tu ne fera pas croire que tu aimes ce genre de film, et ensuite ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais allusion. Toi et les autres vous me cachez quelque chose, et tu as intérêt à me dire ce que c'est._

_Le vampire prit un faux air choqué._

_- Elena, je ne te cache rien du tout, et j'avoue que ça m'attriste beaucoup que tu puisses croire le contraire._

_- Damon..._

_- Je dois te laisser Stefan viens de réapparaître, tu sais très bien que je ne pas le laisser tout seul plus d'une minute._

_- Damon !_

_La jeune vampire n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il avait déjà raccroché. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Tyler qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, deux bougies dans les mains._

_- Tout va bien ?_

_La jeune femme acquiesça avant de saisir la bougie que lui tendait le jeune homme._

_- Tu as réussi à avoir Caroline ?_

_- Oui, elle à quelque chose à faire avant mais elle devrait bientôt être là._

_- Quelque chose ?_

_- Oui mais elle n'a pas développé, tu sais comment est Caroline._

_Le jeune sourit nerveusement sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Excédée elle finit par se lever._

_- Je vais essayer de trouver Jérémy._

_Tyler acquiesça avant de la voir s'éloigner petit à petit. La jeune femme se mit à marcher à la recherche de Jérémy, slalomant à travers la foule. Elle se mit à errer, distraitement, le regard fixé sur la bougie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Après un petit moment elle décida de finalement se diriger vers le cimetière, laissant derrière l'agitation de la fête. Marchant entre les tombes elle se laissa bercer par le son du vent, soudain elle s'arrêta, fermant les yeux, en respirant profondément. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Prête à se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir elle se retourna brusquement, faisant maintenant face au jeune homme brun qui affichait son éternel sourire au coin._

_- On se calme warrior princess, je l'avoue, je n'aime pas vraiment les films romantiques, c'est plutôt le genre de Stefan._

_La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici._

_Ils se mirent alors à marcher tout les deux côte à côte._

_- J'aime bien marché sous les étoiles._

_La jeune femme se mit à le fixer alors qu'il arborait toujours un petit sourire en coin._

_- Bon d'accord, je suis percé à jour, je voulais vérifier si tu allais bien._

_La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de fixer le sol._

_- Tu es décidé à me dire ce qui se passe._

_- Je te retourne la question._

_Elle haussa légèrement les épaules avant de répondre._

_- Un petit coup de nostalgie..._

_Il s'arrêta alors devant elle et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et après de longues secondes ils se remirent à marcher pour s'arrêter devant l'édifice où était inscrit "Miranda Gilbert". Elena se mit alors à froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un petit bouquet de fleurs déposé devant la gravure qui ornait la tombe. La jeune femme saisit alors le bouquet entre ses mains et le porta à son nez pour sentir le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait. Voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme Damon s'avança à côté d'elle._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Ses fleurs, elles n'étaient pas là il y a quelques jours..._

_- C'est peut-être Jérémy qui est venu les déposer._

_Damon avait bien une petite idée de la personne qui avait déposé ces fleurs mais tâcha de rester stoïque._

_- Ça m'étonnerais, il me l'aurez dit..._

_La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse avant de continuer._

_- Ce sont des pâquerettes, c'était les fleurs préférées de ma mère..._

_Damon posa alors son regard sur la jeune femme._

_- Elle m'avait dit un jour qu'elle en cueillait souvent lorsqu'elle était petite, juste à côté de chez ses parents..._

_La jeune femme releva alors la tête vers Damon qui restait étrangement silencieux._

_- Damon si tu sais quelque chose tu me le dirais ?..._

_- Elena, c'est peut-être juste une coïncidence._

_- C'est impossible, ce n'est pas moi qui est déposée ces fleurs et je suis presque sûre que Jérémy ne connaît même pas cette histoire..._

_- Elena..._

_- Damon._

_Elena s'était figée devant le jeune vampire lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer. Damon eut à peine le temps de le sortir de sa poche que la jeune femme l'attrapa et décrocha lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Stefan s'afficher._

_- Damon, je m'éloigne de la place, Bonnie a du nouveau..._

_- Stefan c'est moi._

_Le jeune homme se figea de l'autre côté du téléphone._

_- Elena, tout va bien ?..._

_- Oui tout va très bien à part que vous me cacher tous quelque chose et que je veux savoir quoi maintenant._

_Après un long moment de silence la jeune femme commença légèrement à perdre patience._

_- Stefan._

_- ..._

_- Stefan tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?!_

_- Elena..._

_- Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes._

_La jeune femme raccrocha alors immédiatement avant de se diriger vers le grand portail en fer, suivit de près par Damon._

_Stefan qui n'avait pu rajouter quoique ce soit rangea alors son portable en s'éloignant des quelques personnes qui étaient restés à l'écart de l'agitation ambiante. Il tourna dans une allée lorsqu'il croisa Bonnie et Caroline._

_- Alors ?_

_- Elle n'est pas loin, je peux le sentir._

_Le jeune homme lui lança un regard perplexe lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa main pour montrer le bracelet fin en argent._

_- Le bracelet, il agit comme une sorte d'aimant._

_Soudain le petit groupe fut rejoint par Tyler accompagné par Matt._

_- Vous l'avez trouvé ?_

_- Trouvé qui ?_

_La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Jérémy arriva vers eux._

_- Jérémy..._

_Le jeune se figea brusquement en entendant une voie derrière lui, il peina a se retourner et lorsqu'il lui fit face il s'arrêta de respirer, comme paralysé. Après quelques secondes il cligna des yeux en laissant échapper un murmure._

_- Alyssa..._

_La jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres du petit groupe et avait maintenant le regard fixé sur Jérémy. Soudain Elena arriva en trombe suivit par Damon qui était resté silencieux._

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_

_Arrivé au niveau de son frère la jeune femme s'arrêta subitement, immobile. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage son cœur manqua un battement._

_- Salut Elena..._

_Une larme roula involontairement sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne se jette au cou de la jeune femme, la serrant de toute ses forces de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, enfouissant son visage à travers ses cheveux couleur ébène. Cette soirée marquée la perte de tout les êtres chers qui avaient comptés, ils ne s'imaginaient pas qu'elle marquerait également le bonheur des retrouvailles._


End file.
